Beware the Frozen Heart
by spicygenou
Summary: Frozentalia AU. Prince Alfred and King Matthew both mourn the death of their parents in an ailing kingdom, though without the support of the other. It is Matthew's coronation, and while Alfred enjoys the festivities, Matthew is pressed to hide his secret that could destroy his kingdom as they know it. Starts with premise of Frozen, but with a lot of differences. Eventual RusAme.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Alfred, face smashed against his big brother's door, asked for what seemed like the thousandth time. And, for the thousandth time, his brother did not reply. Alfred shivered, his hand on the door knob begging him to pull away from the strangely cold wood. He did, and with tears threatening to spoil his usually cheery face, he dashed to his room.

Since their parent's death three years ago, Matthew had become somewhat of a recluse. Though, now that Alfred looked back, even before then he had retreated from his younger brother. In the months following that tragic accident that had seemingly doomed the kingdom of North America, a younger Alfred had given him his space, thinking that that's just what he needed. Of course, Matthew was plenty capable of speaking, though only with his advisors; as the sovereign prince, it was expected of him. However, his daily routine consisted of eating in his room, swiftly making his way to the throne room—from which Alfred, as just a prince and not with any authority of his own, was banned from entering— in order to deal with the kingdom's numerous problems and dramas, where after he would return to his room, eat alone, and go to sleep.

After years of being ignored, Alfred was sufficiently miffed with how easily his brother could write him off. It wasn't fair, in his opinion; he too had lost the love of his parents. Why should he be forced to lose his brother, as well? Before the death of their father, the well-loved King Arthur, and their papa, the enchanting King Francis who had grown up in a distant kingdom but still managed to wholly win the heart of Arthur during the latter's short visit to the warm nation, the two had been quite close. Despite their two year age difference, they had been inseparable to the point where their parents were worried they'd become too codependent, something that could not occur as Matthew would someday be the ruler of North America while Alfred would most likely be married to the ruler of another, perhaps far-off, kingdom.

Sure, Matthew'd always been the quieter of the pair—though to be fair, one could compare Alfred to a gaggle of hungry seagulls who had spotted a shallowly parked school of fish and find that he could beat their loudness—and Alfred and he had notable differences in personality and interests. Still, there was no reason the two should have drifted apart so quickly.

For the past few years, Alfred had been in a depressed mood that wasn't due solely to the fact that he still mourned his parents. No, while the castle was still draped in black (as it would be until Matthew's upcoming 18th birthday and official coronation), Alfred had moved past that sadness. This isn't to say that he didn't miss them, he had merely accepted the loss as final and realized that he had no power to bring them back.

He was thoroughly convinced, however, that he had the power to bring the old Matthew back, however. He was the hero after all.

Yes, while he and Matthew were prohibited from leaving the expansive castle grounds, sympathetic guards were more than willing to turn a blind eye to a well-cloaked prince sneaking out through the servant's gate if it meant seeing their beloved, young prince with his dazzling smile once more. After the death of the two Kings, North America had suffered. Trading partners backed out of deals, not wanting to work with an inexperienced ruler in the form of Matthew. Military allies expressed similar sentiments, and for a time North America was on the verge of war. The nation of Rome was flooding the continent, and North America was a desirable land to hold due to its central position and access to the sea. Their salvation came in the form of the nation-states of Germania to their west. Led by an ex-warrior who had retired his sword in favor of peace but still held a grudge to his longtime enemy Rome, Germania offered North America protection on their borders in exchange for a double marriage: Matthew, when he became king, would marry one of Germania's younger offspring, and, when Alfred came of age, he would marry the crown prince Ludwig, a man who matched his father's pragmatic coldness.

While their borders were safe at the moment, within the nation their people suffered. The past three years had brought a relentless heat and dryness that killed their agriculture industry. Dust storms kicked up all the top soil, and nothing was salvageable. Many people were forced to move further and further from the capitol in order to make a living, though this made only made it easier for bandits to raid their encampments. Alfred never snuck out for his own enjoyment. He always found a struggling family and offered them food and clothes snatched from his family's storage or from unwanted scraps from his much too extravagant meals. Most people knew it was him, of course, his healthy weight and clean skin and clothes set him apart from the rest. The people grew to love Alfred; his natural charm reminded him of the late King Francis who, with a mere look or flip of his hair, could seduce a whole room.

The citizens, much like Alfred, bemoaned the loss of their future king's happiness. Matthew was well-remembered as a quiet yet somehow commanding young man. He had kept to himself enough that some never noticed him, but once you did, you couldn't look away. He took after his father Francis in looks, though it wasn't quite known where he got his temperament, since both his fathers were rather hot-headed, even if Arthur tried to hide it.

So they humored Alfred's attempts to reclaim something of a social life. Sure, they appreciated the aid, but what gave them hope more than the food was the return of his smile. The way his bold, blue eyes shone bright reminded them of a sky not so filled with dust, and his bouncy gold locks brought them back to years of great wheat harvests. Alfred liked to joke that he was a vigilante hero of sorts (not that he engaged in any violence against criminals, though he had talked down a few muggers in his visits; his citizens were convinced that he had simply misinterpreted the definition of the term), but to them he was more of a promise. They yearned for his presence and his happiness, and thus it was with high spirits that the whole town worked to make Matthew's coronation special. If they could get Matthew to smile, surely Alfred's occasional descents into melancholy during his visits would cease. With a happy king and a happy prince, how could North America fail?

Matthew's coronation would also be the first time that Alfred would meet the crown prince Ludwig, for which he was very excited. The day before the arrival of the guests, Alfred was in town, appropriately—or so he thought—cloaked to protect his identity, as well as to protect his fair skin from the sun and dust. He had already acquired a bit of color in his face from venturing out so often, much to his advisor's disapproval. He could only hope Ludwig wouldn't mind his tan, as it wasn't in fashion for nobles to look so common.

Alfred made his way to a small bar. The owner was one of his few friend's fathers, and as expected, Toris was sitting at a booth reading instead of washing dishes or cleaning.

"Hey Toris!" Alfred greeted, sliding next to the older boy.

He smiled. "Hello, Alfred. Shouldn't you be preparing for tomorrow? I heard that the castle is like a war zone, though, so I guess it makes sense that you'd retreat."

Toris was the only one who "knew" Alfred's identity, meaning he was the only one Alfred had revealed himself to. So, perhaps it would be more appropriate to say that Toris was the only one that Alfred _knew of_ who knew his identity. As loved as Alfred was, he left a bit to be desired with his logic skills due to his general ignorance of the world outside the castle.

"I'm not retreating! I'm too heroic for that. Although… I got stuck with more pins today than I would think even existed! It really hurt! Plus ceremonial robes are so warm and heavy, and ice is so expensive these days that there's not a cool place in the castle for me to relax. But I hope everything goes well! I will finally get to talk to Mattie, er, I mean King Matthew. And meet Prince Ludwig, too! I'm quite nervous!"

Toris chuckled while his friend was close to ripping his hair out. He gently laid his hands on the others, drawing them back to a less dangerous position. On contact, he felt a sharp spark between their skin. Alfred caught his gaze, looking away when he saw Toris's intense, pensive look

"You okay, Toris? You look red."

 _The boy is too naïve for his own good_ , Toris thought, calming his blush. How any king with eyes and ears could not grow to love their kind prince was beyond his comprehension. He waved his hand. "I'm fine, it's just hot, as you know. And you shouldn't be nervous. All your staff were hand-picked by King Francis, so they know how to host a party. France is after all the entertainment capital of the world."

Alfred smiled. "You're right. Amazing that dad would be so easily pulled in by that glamour. What with North America priding itself on religious integrity and whatnot."

"That's love for you," Toris returned the boy's fond smile. What he wouldn't give to take the prince for his own. The younger boy was so impressionable and quick to love in his loneliness that he probably could, too. He sighed. "I'm sure Prince Ludwig will be very happy with you. Any man would be."

Now it was Alfred's turn to blush. "Oh, you're being shameless, Toris." It seemed he had inherited his father King Arthur's famous prudishness rather than King Francis's more open views of love and sex. That difference in views between the two kings had caused quite a controversy in the courts, but Francis had eventually succeeded in allowing those who Arthur's own father had decreed as "sexual perverts" to receive much lighter sentencing than public stoning, which was a good start. "Do you really think he'll like me?" he bashfully hid his face in his hood.

 _He's going to get eaten alive,_ he thought. "Of course. This is the first time you'll be seen by other nobles, isn't it?"

"Yeah, the old men thought I was too young to make my debut in society back then. Matthew's known well enough, but I haven't gotten to meet any other nobles besides my immediate family," he frowned, though it was quickly replaced by a smile. "But that's okay! I've got lots of friends out here too!" Toris knew he could count all of his close friends on one hand.

He accepted the other's lie with a smile. "Sure. Still, it's important that you get used to interacting with other nobles. I don't mean to overstep my boundaries, but it's possible your manners and diction may be deemed too common for them…"

"Yeah, I know. I've been practicing, though, reading a lot of stuffy books out loud. A few of Arthur's old spell books…"

Toris shuddered. It was no secret that their old King and his ancestors had dabbled in magic. And while the king's family line had never strayed into the realm of dark magic, Toris was still a religious lad and preferred not to think on it.

"Oh shit!" Alfred yelled. Toris winced, praying that the boy wouldn't use such language before other nobles. "I do need to get back to help with cake tasting!"

"What a difficult life you lead," Toris rolled his eyes, though he held no bitterness for the other.

"I'll bring you some, don't worry!" Alfred stood. Toris grabbed his hand, which bore a large gold and sapphire ring. He kissed the stone.

"Good luck, Prince Alfred."

The younger boy was red again and his heart beat quickly at the intimate contact, though he brushed it off with a nervous laugh. "You're quite silly today! Someday I'll bring you to the castle and you can meet my Ludwig! If you don't like him, I'll toss him to the streets, Rome be damned." The prince left through the front, giving one last wave to his friend.

Toris groaned, resting his face in his hands. "I'm lucky I'm on my path to getting ordained. Christ, forgive me for even being tempted by the Golden Prince."

Outside the bar, Alfred was darting through the streets. Usually he could get to the castle in under fifteen minutes, though much to his combined delight and despair, the streets were packed with tourists. For the first time in forever, the market was filled with booths boasting colorful silks and enticingly spiced foods. He gave a mental cheer for the influx of business, recognizing several families he had met during his "secret" trips.

Alfred was so busy admiring the view that he failed to notice what lay before him. He turned his face forward, noticing a large black horse too late to dodge it. To the animal's front was a large shack, the butcher's permanent shop. On its back side was an immediate drop into the harbor. Choosing to chance wet clothes over a broken nose, Alfred spun to his left, bumping the animal's rear in his hurry. Alfred had grown a lot these pasts few years and ate well unlike the others in his kingdom, so his weight was enough to disturb the beast slightly. It did not take well to being pushed forward, and in retaliation it stuck out its rear leg. Turnt about, Alfred didn't see the tripping hazard till it was too late. His momentum carried him over the walkway's edge, and he swore that time stopped and he was flying.

That is until a figure, hidden behind the horse, grabbed his arm and brought Alfred to him, saving him from a quick wade in the shallow water.

Alfred was pulled into the other's chest, feeling a deep rumbling against his cheek. The other was chuckling.

"Are you alright, little birdie?" he asked, his accent foreign.

Alfred looked up and blushed. "Thank you so much, sir! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention! You saved me!" he smiled, attempting to hide his embarrassment. It wouldn't have been so noteworthy an event if his hero wasn't so attractive! He'd never seen anyone like him before, paler even than his brother and dad had been, with a mop of silvery hair. Most striking of all, however, were his blood-red eyes. On another, perhaps they would've been scary, but set against his toothy grin, they were beautiful.

Alfred's knees gave out.

The other was quick to notice and caught him, smirking at the reaction. This new person was quite attractive, the foreigner had to admit. The blond's hood had fallen during his attempted spin to reveal a bright, clean face. A soft hand set against his own muscled chest glinted in the sun, a signet ring bearing a crest and several gems prominently displayed on his thumb.

His smirk only grew on realizing he was in the presence of a fellow noble.

"Would you like to sit down, or maybe have some water? You seem faint." He pulled back from the embrace to fully take in the youth's face _._

"I'm fine," Alfred whispered, cursing his luck that his loud voice would fail at this time.

"If you insist. My name is Gilbert, by the way. Prince of Germania."

Alfred's eyes widened. Gilbert decided that he quite liked the other's face when he did that, and wished to see him make other such expressive faces. "Oh, um, hello! I'm Alfred, Prince of—" suddenly the church bells rang. Alfred cursed, then blushed on remembering proper decorum. "I apologize, Prince Gilbert! I have to get to the castle. Goodbye!" he gave a gentle push to Gilbert's chest and continued toward the castle. Gilbert looked after him, feeling a less than gentle push on his heart.

 _Prince Alfred? So that's Ludwig's betrothed…_ he thought, glaring at nothing in particular. _Of course he gets everything, the crown, father's love, and now this pretty little thing_ …

Gilbert was his father's eldest son, though he had been conceived out of wedlock to a foreign woman. Ludwig the First's wife, as angered as she was by the betrayal, still loved Gilbert and spoiled him. The King, however, could never look at Gilbert without feeling ashamed by what he'd done.

Eventually he and the queen had more children, the first of which was Ludwig the Second. Being the first legitimate heir, he was the crown prince. It didn't matter that Gilbert was three years older and had seen more battle than the rest of his siblings combined. The third—second, really—child was Bilo, then came Erchtog, and finally Luther. After this came three girls, Helena and the twins Gerflat and Audrey.

Most of them didn't pay him much attention. He tried to make a name for himself in the army, and while he had achieved great success, his father still would not speak to him. Prince Ludwig was kind to him, at least, but kindness from two out of nine family members could not assuage his loneliness. Given his status, he was only allowed to live in the castle and had no authority, though he spent little time there as he preferred to be attending to his charges in the war front. The most he could aspire to be was one of Ludwig's advisors when he became king, not too far from the realm of possibility since Ludwig respected his older brother's military prowess.

For a time his father's advisors considered having he wed North America's future king, Matthew. Kings Arthur and Francis were fine with the arrangement; apparently King Francis was from a land where illegitimate offspring were not frowned upon. But, his father would not allow it, not wishing to insult his new allies with an "unfavorable son". King Arthur's mother, the Queen Mage Brittania, had cast a spell over North America, creating an enchanted realm as well as affecting anyone who set foot within the borders. While he had yet to witness anything out of the ordinary, it was said that sprites and fairies roamed the land along with some less friendly creatures. In addition to this, when a couple fell in love, they were able to produce a child, no matter the gender pairing. He thought it odd and frankly a bit unnatural, but it meant that Matthew was free to pick a spouse from any of his siblings and be able to produce heirs. Surely he'd prefer Bilo, as he was only a year way from being of age, and a quick engagement would be advantageous for their military cooperation. Luther would also be a good choice, as he was calm and composed, much like Prince Ludwig and their father, and would make a great King. He would have many years to wait should the King only desire to make a bride out of one of the daughters, since Helena was only nine years old, although she was determined to train under the great warrior Lady Elizabeta and was already well on her way to being the lady knight's page, so should she herself become a Knight, she could not marry.

Gilbert had joined Ludwig on this trek to meet his betrothed to provide him with protection. He had had no plans to socialize. He certainly hadn't planned on his heart skipping a beat at the thought of seeing Prince Alfred at the ball the next day. He sighed, knowing that such dreams of his could not be. He untied his horse from its post, leading it toward the castle. He knew he would be smart to get a long night's rest before the taxing day to come.

^^^&&&^&^$&#$^&^$

Alfred could barely stay awake through the coronation. The only thing keeping him focused was the incredible heat—it was hard to be doze off comfortably when one's heavy robes chaffed the skin and collected sweat in less than desirable places. Matthew's birthday was in the middle of the summer, just three day's before Alfred's, so everyone was discreetly trying to fan themselves. Matthew made things quick, much to everyone's delight, though he retreated to his chambers to prepare for the celebration before Alfred could congratulate him. While everyone filed out, Alfred hung back a bit, watching as the priest packed away Matthew's scepter and new crown.

The headpiece was a gorgeous piece of art, and Alfred wished his was as large and shiny. He didn't care much about the power one held by wearing it, he merely craved it for its aesthetic appeal. He straightened his own new crown which itself was quite effervescent with its rose gold pieces entwining like vines around a large central emerald. Matthew's crown was similar, though much larger and with more gems. Alfred huffed. Perhaps his crown in Germania would be even grander?

He flushed, for on imagining himself wearing his crown in the mountain-surrounded castle, instead of seeing Ludwig who so far he'd only seen in passing, he saw Gilbert beside him. A yellow-gold and ruby crown would suit the other man well, Alfred thought. He frowned on realizing that a matching crown for him would clash with his golden hair.

An attendant ushered him from the room to his chambers, where he was changed into a well-tailored suit. It wasn't his usual color palette, but the seamstress told him that the colors were preferred by Ludwig. Luckily, Alfred tended to look fashionable in most clothes, so he didn't mind the change.

So it was that he was announced into the dining hall, capturing everyone's attention in his black and green suit, a silk cape hung over his left shoulder, and at his hip was a foil. He found it awfully gaudy, he'd only briefly dabbled in fencing before, but apparently Germans appreciated spouses who could handle themselves, and thus the more aggressive ensemble was selected for him.

Alfred slid down the stairs to the dining room with a bright smile—it wasn't proper of him to do so, but he couldn't help it. No one, even his stuffiest of advisors, seemed to mind; Alfred was the crown prince of getting away with breaking the rules, after all. He kept one hand on the polished mahogany balustrade and the other on his sword hilt. At the bottom, he was met by Ludwig, who offered him a bow and his hand.

Where Alfred beamed, Ludwig seemed to glare. Alfred laughed and waved to total strangers while Ludwig led him to their table. Together they made a handsome pair, both tall and strong with blonde hair and blue eyes, though the guests all felt intimidated by Ludwig but simply enamored with Alfred.

Dinner was to be served and then the guests would enjoy some time in the covered pavilion. After a break and much free wine and drink, they'd enter the ballroom to enjoy hours of dancing. Alfred had been practicing his dancing for weeks since he'd been so out of practice. While it was tough to learn when his advisors were all much shorter and unsuitable for leading him, he was proud of his progress and more than prepared to show off to his future husband.

When Matthew entered, a hush fell over the room. Alfred had been sipping on some water when he saw his brother at the top of the stairs and nearly choked. He grinned, standing to his feet.

Matthew looked fantastic.

He saw that no one was waiting for the other at the bottom of the stairs, which saddened Alfred. Why hadn't Germania sent any of his other children? Perhaps Matthew could've selected his future spouse. Surely that'd make him happy.

Alfred excused himself from his fiancé and darted as gracefully as possible to the bottom of the stairs. He fell to one knee, being sure to mind the sword, and placed one fist over his heart and the other hand on his back.

"Your Majesty," he said when his brothers feet were in his view; he had been hiding his face as was deemed proper.

"You may rise," Matthew—no, the King said.

Alfred did so, much too quickly for his attendant's liking, and grinned.

"It's good to see you," his teeth were all the room needed for light, it seemed.

The King blushed. He too had missed his brother for many years, but because of his condition… he couldn't see the other. And it was imperative that no one ever discovered the powers he concealed.

"You too," King Matthew smiled softly. Screwing decorum, he reached out to his brother and embraced him. Alfred froze at the touch, and for a second the King thought he had lost control of his powers. Within seconds, however, Alfred melted into the hug.

"I missed you," he whispered.

The King patted his back. "I'm sorry, Al… I—"

Someone cleared their throat. Alfred pulled away from his brother, finally noticing that the servers were standing awkwardly, not sure whether they should start bringing the dishes.

The King blushed more. Alfred's hand slid into the other's, squeezing it gently. The King smiled, and resumed his journey to their table.

Most of the tables ran perpendicular to the large wall of windows across from the staircase. One stood parallel to and below the window, and this was the table of honor. Matthew sat facing the room in the center, and on his right was Ludwig. To Ludwig's right was Alfred, and at the end of the table was Gilbert. Alfred didn't know the black-haired man on Matthew's left, nor the younger men beside him who looked as if they could be his sons.

Ludwig and Gilbert had stood when the King entered, only sitting when the pair made their way to the table. Alfred moved to pull out Matthew's seat for him, but the black-haired man beat him to it. He pouted, but smiled when his own chair was politely arranged for him by Ludwig for the second time that evening.

Dinner was served the moment that Matthew raised his hand. Conversations resumed and the room was full to bursting with noise. Every place setting had an aperitif, a sour, lemony beverage that was apparently supposed to make you hungrier. Alfred had also requested wine. He thought his adviser's wouldn't allow the staff to deliver it, but on hearing his request Ludwig and Gilbert both ordered beer as well. Alfred smiled, finally turning toward his betrothed.

"I must apologize for the quality of our beer, I hope you like it. I'm sure it can't compare to those of Germania. You are known for your diverse assortments, are you not?" Alfred mentally cheered at his amazing skills in shifting to a more formal dialect.

"It is good, still. I have had French brews before, though," he replied.

Alfred smiled. "Oh! I guess we haven't even formally met, even if we do already know each other!" He held out his hand, holding it to be shook. "I'm Prince Alfred, of North America."

Ludwig eyed the offered hand and took it in his, turning it slightly. He leant forward and kissed Alfred's ring. Alfred blushed, cursing his forgetfulness. Shaking hands was for commoners after all. "I am Prince Ludwig, of Germania."

"It's great to finally meet you," Alfred gave his most alluring smile. Ludwig turned away from the display.

"On your right is my brother Gilbert," he said calmly.

Alfred turned—this seating arrangement was not very conducive for conversation between more than two people, he found. "Hello again, Prince Gilbert."

Gilbert smirked. "Looks like your fiancé is a deceptive little birdie, Luddy. He was walking the streets yesterday like a commoner and didn't even tell me he was a Prince when I saved his life."

Alfred's face went red. "I wasn't lying, I was about to introduce myself!"

Ludwig sighed. "Don't tease him Gilbert, and it's not 'Luddy', as I've told you often. Prince Alfred is free to roam his kingdom, I'm sure."

"Not in a piss-poor disguise, I'm sure," Gilbert mocked. Alfred was mortified; he wished Ludwig wasn't there to hear the accusation, though admittedly he also wished he wasn't there so he could be alone with Gilbert.

"Hey, that was a nice dust cloak." He turned to his fiancé. "I apologize, I quite literally ran into your brother during a trip to town yesterday. I know it's not proper for me to be out alone, but I was careful!"

"Other than almost falling into the ocean," Gilbert added.

"First of all, it's a sea. Second, exactly! Thanks for the backup," he gave a charming smile. Gilbert blushed.

Ludwig rubbed at his eyes. _Of course Gilbert and Alfred would already be bickering like children,_ he thought. "An apology is not necessary, my prince. Within your kingdom, I would be foolish to control your venturing. My people are very self-sufficient, even my youngest brothers could handle themselves on the streets if they had to, my sister Helena more so—" he paled slightly "—so I have faith in your own self-defense capabilities. Although, until we are wed and my own guard can ensure your safety, I would advise you to be more careful. Perhaps you shouldn't tell complete strangers that they are in the presence of nobility next time."

"Oh don't worry, I'm the epitome of stealth!" he smiled. Ludwig highly doubted such a light could hide itself so easily.

"Very well. I am glad mein bruder was able to protect you. Should it be acceptable to you, I could have him assigned to guard you for the remainder of the celebration. I don't need a guard, myself, I can fight on my own. And while I enjoy my brother's company, I'm sure he'd prefer getting to speak with someone new."

Alfred was amazed by the sheer volume of blood that had relocated to his face during the conversation, he stole a glance at Gilbert, who winked over a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"That is very generous of you, Prince Ludwig. Thank you."

"Then it shall be done." He sipped at his beer. "I was told that your birthday is in three days' time. How old will you be?"

"Sixteen."

Ludwig nodded. The boy was young, but he could afford to wait two years for their marriage to come to fruition. After all, he himself was only nineteen. Marriage in his land tended to occur later in one's life, even for nobles, since most people spent their first years of adulthood in the army. Only in the past decade or so had the King decided to reduce the size of his armies and focus on more cultural pursuits, but the habit of marrying late stuck. Even with fewer recruits, his father had high confidence that his armies would finally end the stalemate with Rome within three years, so waiting for Alfred to come of age gave Prince Ludwig time to focus on the war instead of on wedding planning.

"How old are you, Prince Ludwig?" Alfred broke the awkward silence. He went to take a sip of his wine and found that it was empty.

"Nineteen. I know it isn't polite to speak of politics at dinner, but do you wish to wed very soon after your eighteenth birthday?"

"If it pleases you, my lord," the boy nodded. Ludwig's eyes lit up for a moment, as close to a smile as he would ever get with strangers. He had been worried that this boy would be too wild for him; his people hadn't had many interactions with North Americans, and so far while in their capitol he'd found them to be a rather loud and overtly friendly nation. Seeing Alfred be submissive in this matter made him confident that the boy would do well in Germania's courts.

Gilbert of course knew his brother's expressions nearly as well as his own. Ludwig was a hard man to please, but so far he seemed to accept his fiancé. Gilbert sighed, his dream of the day before already being dashed right before him.

"So how long will you be with us, Prince Ludwig?" Alfred, on realizing that Ludwig himself wasn't planning on responding, attempted to keep up a conversation.

"We plan to leave on the fifth."

Alfred grinned. Gilbert was entranced by the straightness and whiteness of his teeth—how was such perfection possible? Even Ludwig, who had turned to grab his beer, blushed a bit on seeing the smile. "I would very much like to spend my birthday with you, Prince Ludwig, if it's not too much to ask."

Ludwig coughed nervously. "Er… no, of course. That should be fine."

Alfred was radiant. "That's good news! I already know it'll be the best birthday ever! I spent a good amount of time yesterday picking my cake. Do you have a preferred flavor of cake, my Prince?"

"Chocolate, I suppose."

Alfred nodded. "I love it, too. Then it's settled, I'll fill the whole castle with chocolate so that you may enjoy yourself as well." He turned to Gilbert. "Would you care to join us, Prince Gilbert?"

Gilbert removed his mug from his lips, where he'd kept it for most of their conversation. "Ja. I will stay with my brother, or with you if he so orders. For safety's sake."

"Perfect!" he gave one last dazzling smile before returning his attention to his betrothed. "My Prince, why did you only bring Prince Gilbert? Surely it would've been convenient to bring your other siblings so that King Matthew could select a bride or groom?"

"If we were in a time of peace, my whole family would've made the trip. However, my father was not comfortable with all his children being on their own so close to the war front. The rest of my siblings are safer in our capitol, though the King is manning the front lines to the east."

America seemed embarrassed. "We are very grateful for your family's friendship in our time of need. North America is a very strategically placed land with abundant resources, but we've never had to have an army to protect us. The Queen Mage's spell did everything for us, but since the death of my father King Arthur, the magic seems to have faded. We were much too dependent on that power for centuries, and now we aren't well adapted to the violent landscape around us. I know so little about the war effort, to be frank, so I apologize if I ever speak incorrectly about the state of things. I didn't even think the risk you two have taken to come here."

Ludwig nodded. Queen Brittania's line had kept many a general out of North America; centuries before, his own ancestor had fallen to a curse merely by setting foot on its soil. It was a mysterious land that many nearby kingdoms wished to take for themselves, and as weak as it was without magic and without a healthy population or land at the moment, it was an easy target. Germania could've easily occupied the land themselves, but his father thought a more peaceful arrangement would be best, though Ludwig was convinced that his mother had forced the issue of marriage since she was adamant about having grandchildren soon.

Alfred waited once more for a response, but Ludwig seemed lost in his thoughts. He was about to speak when Gilbert whispered beside him.

"He does that a lot. You'll say something and he'll nod. But then he starts thinking and forgets where he is or that he's supposed to respond. Always drove our instructors mad. The boy's got too much going on in that brain of his."

America smiled, "Is that so?" He leaned forward a bit and Ludwig failed to notice him. "I wonder what he's thinking about now."

"He's probably reviewing all of North America's known history, reciting lessons we learned years ago."

"That's adorable."

"That's your future king."

Alfred waved his hand. "Aren't I allowed to find certain things about my fiancé endearing?" his smile never vanished.

"He can be a bit boring," Gilbert smirked. "Not nearly as fun or awesome as me."

Ludwig still seemed focused, so Alfred decided to be a bit cheeky. He patted Gilbert's head, much as one would when correcting a small child. "It's a shame your 'awesomeness' doesn't make you the crown prince then. I'm sure you'd be an interesting king if you were the eldest."

Gilbert frowned, surprised that Alfred didn't know about their family's arrangement and his status. Though, given how isolated North America was, it made sense.

Alfred's brows came together in worry. "I'm sorry, that was out of line. I didn't mean to insult your or your brother…"

"It's fine, birdie. I… well, how 'bout I tell you about it later, okay?"

Alfred's sweet smile returned. "Okay. You can tell me when we dance together!"

Gilbert gulped. He attempted to cover his embarrassment by eating, but his plate had been cleared away. The servers were now placing the main course, a caramel-colored roast duck with several spiced vegetables.

This new delivery managed to wake Ludwig up, and he dug into his meat. Alfred noticed the other's return and thus left Gilbert with his food.

"Prince Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"What do you like to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in your free time. Do you have hobbies? Interests?"

"I spend a lot of time studying or training. My father keeps me busy by having me help him with tactics and the like. I find it interesting, to bring about order in an environment as hectic as a battlefield." He flushed, feeling a bit self-conscious. Gilbert had never seen him so nervous, even though to others he probably just looked ill. "It probably seems… boring to you. I do like to read sometimes. Or go hunting with my dogs."

Alfred smiled. "It's not boring. If you like it, you like it, and I respect that. You seem really passionate about the war… um… stuff. There's nothing wrong with that! Unless of course you wish to indulge your hobby more by throwing all the nations into a battle!"

Ludwig chuckled—Gilbert nearly choked on his duck at the sound. His brother was rarely amused, and for him to even convey his good humor via sound was unheard of! On glancing at his brother, he immediately deduced the reason. Ludwig was actually looking straight at Alfred, locking gazes with his betrothed. Usually his eyes strayed during conversation, and he tended not to focus on one thing for long.

Ludwig was drawn to the prince, though he wasn't sure why. As far as he could tell, there wasn't anything special about him. He was no different from any other noble he'd met, he was drastically clueless when it came to politics and the realities of war, and he was much too carefree for a noble whose people were starving just outside the castle walls. But, despite all this, there wasn't an ounce of hate or bitterness in his eyes. If he knew of these things, would his light be dimmed? Could his smile fade when he realized just how ugly the world really was beyond his own sunny bubble? He couldn't say for sure, but he was determined to prevent Alfred from ever being hurt enough to find out.

Alfred was also caught up in the stare. Instantly, all thoughts of Gilbert that had taken over his mind vanished to be replaced by thoughts of another German.

The Princes' attentions were ripped from the other by a loud throat clearing. The whole room was surprised by the harsh noise, and their faces turned to the mysterious man on Matthew's other side.

"Good evening, everyone! Before we get too caught up in our meals, I would like to raise a toast." He lifted his chalice and stood. He was very short, only a few inches taller than King Matthew's sitting form! Alfred hid a laugh, and Ludwig eyed him oddly. "My name is Duke Wang Yao, and I have traveled long way from the Kingdom of China." He turned and bowed toward King Matthew. "I would like to toast to King Matthew's good health as well as good relations between our two kingdoms!"

Not wanting to appear rude or against the king's health, the guests lifted their own goblets with Yao, even though they had no care for the second part of his toast. It was a bit presumptuous of him—he was only a duke, after all, not even a king! In addition, he came from a land that few of them had even heard of beyond fantastical rumors and stories.

King Matthew cleared his throat. "Thank you, Duke Wang Yao. We are honored to have you here. It is not often that we are graced with the presence of anyone from Asia. I am humbled that you accepted my invitation to my kingdom's celebration."

"Nothing of it, young King. I look forward to speaking further with you about a lucrative engagement between our nations." He gestured toward the three young men to his left. "All of my sons will make a perfect bride for you! You can take one or all three, two would not be wise. It's unlucky."

"Thank you, Duke. Would you please sit so everyone can get back to eating? We can talk in private later." Matthew was red but didn't want to embarrass the visiting noble in front of everyone. The shorter man relented.

Alfred was endlessly amused by the exchange, even more so when he met Matthew's eye and saw him scowling. He laughed into his hand, trying not to draw attention to himself. His betrothed did notice, however, and raised a brow.

"What's so funny?"

"Mattie's face," he giggled, forgetting that the man he was naming so casually was his King brother. "That and the fact that Duke _Wang_ "—he giggled again at the name—"Wants to give Matt three spouses in addition to your family's one promised spouse."

Ludwig was confused. "I do not think it is culturally unacceptable to have multiple spouses where he is from. I don't understand…"

Alfred grinned. "Ah, it's not about that so much, it's his name!"

"Wang?"

Alfred covered his mouth. "Don't say it with such a straight face!"

Ludwig's face—still straight—was unamused.

"I can't believe you're out fighting with common soldiers but don't know their language! Wang is a, um…" he blushed—would it be proper to reveal his intimacy with commoner slang to the future King? And about something so private as, well, one's privates? North America, though it had changed thanks to King Francis's efforts, still had a rather sexually repressed populace. It's not that they didn't have sex or enjoy it, of course, it just wasn't talked about and was still only expected between a married couple. _Fuck it,_ he decided, whispering the translation of the term "wang" in Ludwig's ear. The German went red at hearing the word so intimately, and from his gorgeous future groom at that. Alfred cackled at the reaction, leaving the Prince to relay the joke to Gilbert, who guffawed over the din of the hall.

* * *

 **A/n: hello hello lovelies! So, idek what this is, i've just been ruminating over it for a bit. just an FYI, this *will* be rusame/amerus, and other pairings will occur as well. i'll follow the plot of frozen a wee bit, though will of course be taking a lot of liberties and exploring different realms of possibilities concerning other magics that could be possible.**

 **also, if you're worried about the Prussia:Hans ish, or offended by the China:Duke comparison, i'm sorry! for the first thing, don't worry your pretty head! i'm not making Prussia the bad guy! if you wanna watch out for anyone, i'd say Rome or Germania are your best bet. for the second thing, it's not my intent at all to make China as bad as the Duke! so i wouldn't worry about that. he will be a bit more of a comical character tho, not that this entire thing isn't funny in its own way, so chillax yo**

 **i have a good idea of where i want to go with this, and while initially i thought it'd be like 5 chapters of me just subbing the characters into the Frozen plot, i soon found that i wanted to be a bit... ok, a bunch more creative than that! so i will probs go chronologically beyond what the movie offers to answer questions that i introduce!**

 **also, if you've read my other Amerusame story, you may know that i'm a fan of Haremerica, aka i love shipping everyone with Alfred! if you haven't noticed, he's already got his hands full with potential lovers! now, there's a reason for this, and it's more complex than OMG WOWIE HOT GAY BOY HAS TO PICK FROM ALL THE OTHER GAY BOYS WHO LOOVE HIM HE'S SO PERFECT. i want to make it clear that i don't think Alfred in this story (or America) is perfect. in fact, he's quite flawed, and others know it too. I WILL REVEAL THINGS IN TIME PATIENCE YOUNG GRASSHOPPER.**

 **also idk how to write a concise a/n**

 **please review and follow! if you want a canon rusame/amerus story, check out my profile! yay self-promotion! i will be updating this along with the other story. they're both fun to write so i won't be updating preferentially! i'll just add whatever i feel like writing that day, ja feel?**

 **can you guess who russia will be? :P i'm not sure yet when he'll come into the story. probably by the end of ch 2 or ch 3 at the latest. stay tuned!** **^J^**


	2. Chapter 2

At the conclusion of the meal—and after a few minutes of recovery for Alfred, who had indulged himself perhaps too much on the chocolate-covered treats—the crowd assembled in the pavilion which was nothing more than a large glass-covered balcony with a view of the Atlantic sea. Everyone enjoyed the fantastic view, and since the sun was just setting, they were all the more impressed.

Ludwig turned to his betrothed, but was startled to see that he wasn't there. He raised a brow while turning to Gilbert, who was himself busy at the bar and thus wouldn't be of any help. He decided not to worry about the other too much. He was sure that he wasn't so foolish as to get lost in his own childhood castle; perhaps the young prince was overwhelmed by the dinner and wished to retire to his rooms until the ball, as his brother the King had done.

Alfred was only slightly lost in his own childhood home, but to be fair, he had wandered into the servant's passages with which he wasn't all that familiar. Toris's father was helping with the drink service, so he thought that he'd have a chance of finding Toris himself in the hidden halls. Sure enough, he stumbled across his friend—quite literally, as the older man was sitting in the hall, reading by candlelight with his legs stretched across the walkway.

He squeaked at the newcomer; he was worried it was another servant who'd report him for shirking his duties. While he was a hard worker, he preferred to dedicate himself entirely to his studies, not to menial labor. On seeing just whose legs were entwined with his, his worry only grew.

"Prince Alfred!" he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

The prince turned, a slight abrasion was on his chin. He hadn't caught himself as he had something in his hand that was more important to him.

"Hey Toris!" he shouted. "I brought you some cake!"

"Keep it down! I'm not supposed to be here, and neither are you!" Toris's voice remained low. Alfred smiled sheepishly, righting himself so he was leaning against the wall beside his friend.

"Sorry." His whisper was still harsh in the quiet hall. "But, have some of this!" a large assortment of fluffy pastries were collected in a cloth napkin. With sugar being scarce in the kingdom, he knew he'd be wise to eat them slowly, so he bit into one gingerly. It was heavenly.

"Thank you, Alfred. This is very kind of you. How did you know I was here?"

"I just guessed since I saw your dad. Figured he'd drag you along and you'd refuse to work."

Toris smiled. "You know me well. Are you having a good time?"

Alfred sighed, a dreamy smile plastered on his face. "Everything is going so well, Toris. I've never been so happy." The boy seemed to radiate his joy, and Toris found himself warming up with contentment and… another less appropriate emotion that often revealed itself when Alfred was near.

"Is Prince Ludwig to your liking?"

Alfred's smile softened, though his eyes were still bluer than their dust-cursed skies of late. "He's so sweet. He was asking me about the wedding and is very protective. He will be good to me, I think. His brother claimed that he was boring, but he's just quiet. I know I'm a loud person, but I think we'll work well together. When he's quiet, it's rather… intense." His eyes captured Toris's own. "He's a lot like you, actually. But a lot scarier," he chuckled, reaching out to touch his friend's shoulder affectionately.

Toris blushed. _Does that mean he thinks_ we'd _work well together? That can't be._ Alfred was awfully close due to the small quarters, and Toris found himself both wishing he could melt into the wall as well as lean into the touch.

Toris of course knew why his heart was racing, but Alfred had no idea why he found himself so flustered. Was he so overwhelmed just by talking about Ludwig? If so, then he had fallen too hard for the prince. But, on absentmindedly sighing and falling toward Toris, he caught the other in a tight embrace. It was a bit uncomfortable, since Toris had stiffened at the contact, but he relished the warmth they shared. Toris was nice to hold, he realized—they'd never touched so much before. He liked how soft the other felt beside him, how his long hair tickled his cheeks. Toris had been his best friend for years, replacing Matthew when the other hid himself away. Ludwig was no longer on Alfred's mind, instead he found himself dwelling on his years with Toris. He wished the other wasn't a commoner, perhaps then they could see each other more often. Perhaps be together.

Alfred started. _Be_ together? Since when had he ever thought of Toris in that way? He pulled back, his field of vision filled with a red-faced future-priest.

"Toris…" he whispered the name, finally speaking at an appropriate volume for their present environment. His face inched forward till their foreheads touched.

"Al—Alfred?" the boy's voice had climbed a few octaves.

Enticingly tentative, though Toris knew the slowness was due to innocent inexperience rather than a want to appear demure, Alfred brought their lips together. Toris was shocked, but as Alfred's eyes closed, so too did his own.

It was clear that neither boy knew what they were doing, what with one being on the path to priesthood and the other being prince of a religious nation whose advisers mandated that he only ever kiss his spouse after marriage. Still, in the chaste kiss there was passion, which had sprung up so suddenly between the two. Toris was the first to pull back, though on seeing Alfred's huge grin he had to fight himself to reinitiate the kiss.

"Alfred… Prince… you should be getting back to Prince Ludwig," it pained him to say the words, but he knew they were necessary, for the sake of his heart as well as for Alfred's. Their relationship could never be accepted by the kingdom, and Toris also had a duty to his deity.

Alfred's face fell. "What? You want me to leave? But…"

Toris graced him with a quick peck. "I'm sorry, Alfred. We just cannot be anything more than friends. You are a prince, and I will soon be a priest."

Alfred wasn't used to not getting his way, so his frown morphed into a pout. "But, I love you. Isn't that enough?"

Toris's eyes widened at the word. Did Alfred mean that? Or was he truly so lonely that he could throw the word out so easily? Toris had certainly fallen for the boy, and if it wasn't for his religious training, perhaps he would confess to loving him. As it was, he felt a deep admiration and desire for the other, but any feelings of love were repressed and ignored dutifully.

He eventually shook his head. "Alfred, I do care for you, more than you know. But in this world, love is not enough for people who come from different castes. You are betrothed to Ludwig, and I to my church." He frowned, regretting his coming words but wanting to comfort the other somehow. "If it was possible, just know that I would stop at nothing to love you fully, to make you happy. But because of who we are, I cannot."

Alfred's face was still downcast, but the corners of his mouth rose slightly. "I wish it were possible, Toris. I really do." Tilting his face up and forward the pair kissed one last time. Alfred stood and, not looking back, faded into the darkness of the hallway. Toris could still taste the salt of the other's tears on his lips.

Back in the pavilion, Ludwig was growing nervous. His betrothed had been missing for more time than he'd have liked, and the beer did little to quell his fears. Even Gilbert was on edge, his warrior side coming to light as he searched the room like a fierce hunting dog for any sign of his little birdie. The attendants didn't offer any hints, though he could tell they were hiding something, impressively resisting his more intimidating interrogation techniques. He was only slightly comforted by the fact that none of them seemed that worried about the Prince.

Gilbert's pacing finally served a purpose as it led him straight to Alfred, face scuffed and eyes red.

"Alfred!" Gilbert dropped the title and rushed to the other's side. "Are you alright? What happened?" Alfred shut a door behind him, the seams blending in with the stonework seamlessly.

"Hello, Prince Gilbert," Alfred sounded distracted. "I was just visiting a friend of mine. I'm alright."

"Have you been crying? Did this friend hurt you?" Gilbert was very close to the other's face, surveying the dirt and a small scrape. Beneath his eyes were tear tracks that managed to cut through the dust.

Alfred opened his arms and buried his face in the other's chest, loosing another bout of tears.

"He didn't mean anything by it! I said something stupid!"

Gilbert was taken aback by the show of emotion. He'd only seen Alfred perfectly happy in their short acquaintance, and he hated the pathetic and pained sounds that the other was unleashing. He stroked the young prince's back, whispering sweet comforts in his native tongue to Alfred. It seemed to placate him, for after a few minutes of tender touches, he stopped his shivering. Gilbert tipped the other's face toward him, taking in his sorrowful eyes, which shone with tears instead of wonder as they usually did.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

Alfred shook his head, hiding his face once more. Gilbert nodded, respecting his privacy.

"Very well. How about we get you cleaned up a bit before the ball? Ludwig will pry much more and I doubt he'll be forgiving of your 'friend' if he finds out what happened." He led the other—though it was more of a drag—to his room, heeding Alfred's mumbled directions and keeping them out of sight of passing servants.

Once in the chamber, Alfred had regained some composure and settled himself at his vanity, cleaning his face with a soft cloth. The wound wasn't bleeding, luckily, and was easily covered with some crafty powdering. Of course, he couldn't keep it on for long otherwise it would become infected—while North America had unparalleled medical services due to the magic flowing through the land, they were also more than knowledgeable about more conventional practices beyond spells and potions. Still, it looked fine for the time being, and in less than five minutes of brushing his clothes and fixing his hair, he deemed himself proper to dance with his fiancé.

Gilbert admitted that the boy's appearance was perfect once again, but his face was still troubled. So when Alfred made for the door, Gilbert grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Sorry, Prince, but even my emotionally incompetent brother will know that something's wrong with you. We've got to cheer you up before we leave."

Alfred attempted a smile, but he could feel it failing before Gilbert could so much as wince. He sighed. "Well, what's the plan, then?"

Gilbert grinned. "My awesome self will entertain you with stories of my glorious victories! Or perhaps of mein awesome childhood in which I earned the nickname 'the red-eyed bandit' and inspired an aspiring children's author to write a series of the same name detailing my exploits!"

Alfred's smile was genuine in that moment, which encouraged Gilbert to begin his tale. As tall as it seemed, every misadventure was true. When he had shared his life with the author, he excluded the more embarrassing details to protect his pride, but with Alfred he didn't mind if the other knew the truth. In fact it was the missteps and awkward moments that seemed to amuse him the most, so he started to focus on the less than awesome bits as he went on.

They only sat together on Alfred's bed for half an hour, but it felt like an eternity. In no time at all Alfred felt as if he knew everything he would ever need to know about the other man, and yet he still craved more. Gilbert had quieted when he started talking about his family, but a soft nudge to his side prompted him to continue.

Alfred sympathized with him; all Gilbert's life, he had felt like a stranger in his own home, never fully accepted by those who should have loved him the most. His own heart knew such a pain, and he instinctively reached out to the other, taking his hand in his. The pain of another had forced Alfred to forget his own, and thoughts of Toris were far from his mind. Gilbert's efforts had succeeded in cheering him up, initially, and now he was in good enough spirits to return the favor.

"You're very kind, Gilbert. I'm so sorry that you've felt lonely for so long. I understand. I only have one brother, of course, yet he ignores me just the same, even though we were best friends years ago. We've only known each other for a day, and yet I feel so close to you, like we're of the same heart and mind. You don't have to be lonely anymore, Gilbert. I will stay by your side."

Gilbert quirked his brows, confused by the word choice. Alfred's eyes were intense, and Gilbert's breath hitched.

Gilbert was a soldier. He was a prince. He was disciplined. Sure, he like to mess around a bit, but he always knew when to submit to the restrictions of his status status. He never acted dishonorably or selfishly for fear of unjust reprimands from his father. He never took things that weren't rightfully his and wouldn't dream of offending his younger brother in any way.

And yet he felt no guilt at all when he crashed his lips against Alfred's. No remorse in stealing a kiss from his brother's fiancé before Ludwig himself could. No desire to stop when the boy kissed him back with fervor.

Alfred willed that Gilbert could understand his thoughts from the touch: the want to comfort him as well as assure him that he'd never have to be alone again. Indeed, Gilbert felt just that as well as a growing sense of lust. His training screamed at him to stop. As a squire on his path to Knighthood, he had taken a vow of chastity years ago. Sure, he'd broken his oath with various lovers and whores in his travel, as every aspirant did, but as Alfred pulled him down to the lay on top of him, he knew anything with Alfred wouldn't be just sex, which would be a problem. It would be all or nothing, a life of commitment to endure this consuming fire of passion that Alfred presented to him with each needy touch or a life completely apart from him haunted by the phantom warmth he felt in the moment.

Despite Alfred's clumsy and inexperienced movements—or perhaps because of them, honestly desperate as they were—Gilbert couldn't stop himself from running his hands over the other's body, toned but covered with a comfortable cushion that spoke to his health. Gilbert pulled away only to admire the boy beneath him and quickly attacked his neck when Alfred released an all-too-enticing whine.

"Gil…" he moaned. The cries Gilbert was earning excited him more than any other person ever had—he doubted Alfred had ever been touched before in by another judging by how easily he responded by bucking against him. This only triggered a low growl from him before he nuzzled at the first of Alfred's shirt buttons, his hot breath a cool breeze compared to the young prince's skin.

There was a knock on the door, and the pair froze.

"H-hello?" Alfred asked, and Gilbert was too nervous by whoever was about to intrude on them to take pride in how flustered he'd made him.

"Alfred? It's me…" the quiet voice was barely strong enough to be heard through the door. Alfred pushed Gilbert off of him, righting his hair and gesturing wildly for Gilbert to hide. He rolled off the bed, catching himself without a sound out of sight of the door. Alfred opened it an inch, peering at his older brother.

"Hey! Mattie, what's up?" his voice had thankfully gone back to normal.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. It's kind of a mess in here. Did you need something? If you need to talk I can freshen up really quickly and meet you in your room?"

Matthew tensed at the suggestion. "Oh no, it's alright. Prince Ludwig was just looking for you, actually. He said you'd been missing since dinner. Gilbert left to search for you, but we don't know where he is either."

Just then Gilbert opened the door all the way, clamping his hand down on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred jumped at the touch, turning to see that the other was shirtless.

"Hello King Matthew. I managed to find Prince Alfred, he had snuck into the kitchen for extra dessert. Of course I startled him and he spilled chocolate all over mein awesome coat." He rubbed the back of his head. Alfred knew where he going with the lie—Gilbert's stories from earlier had filled him in on his favorite excuse patterns.

"You shoulda seen it, bro! There was melted chocolate everywhere! I felt bad so offered to let Gilbert clean up in the room and borrow some clothes."

Matthew nodded. Had he been as close to his brother as he had been years before, he would've sniffed out the lie, but as it was he trusted Alfred's word. Plus, he figured Gilbert had no reason to lie, and the outlandishness of the story was just so characteristic of Alfred. "Alright. Well, you should make your way to the ballroom soon before Ludwig orders a search party across the continent, okay?" he smiled. Turning to Gilbert he added, "Thanks for looking out for my brother. Ludwig told me that he'd like for you to see to guarding Alfred for the next few days, and I agree that it would be a good idea." With a small nod, he left them, and Alfred was quick to shut the door.

"Fuck that was close!" his head fell against the door with a dull thud. Gilbert chuckled.

"Why so worried? A bit of risk only adds to the excitement," he smirked.

Alfred blushed, suddenly shy, though a cheeky smile betrayed his intentions. Before Gilbert could prepare himself, Alfred's lips wiped the smirk off his face, shoving him back onto the bed. He leaned on his elbow over a breathless German and grinned. "You're right! It does!"

Gilbert shook his head. "The youth have too much energy. Come on, we should get going. We can continue this, ah, bonding at a later date, alright?"

Alfred pouted, but obeyed, hopping off the bed and into his closet. It took them longer than necessary to find Gilbert a suitable coat due to an indeterminable number of kisses and touches, but eventually both of them had made themselves appropriate and left for the ballroom.

Gilbert escorted Alfred down yet another magnificent staircase, relinquishing his hand to his brother at the bottom. Gilbert gave a low bow and a smirk, and Alfred turned away with a blush.

Meanwhile, Ludwig gripped Alfred's hand tightly. He led Alfred to the dance floor after asking for a dance.

"I was very worried about you, my Prince. Perhaps I was paranoid, but I couldn't help but fear the worst had happened when no one else seemed to know where you were. Your brother informed me of what happened. Gilbert has a way of saving me from my worries, it seems."

Alfred smiled. It was sweet that Ludwig cared so much for his well-being. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I'll be honest, it's been a long time since I've had people to fret over me. Sure my attendants look out for me, but it's not as if they can control me when I do things on my own. Perhaps I should be more considerate now that I have a husband to think about."

Ludwig's cheeks were pink. "Husband?"

"Of course! It may be a few years from now, but that's what we will be. We may as well get used to the sound of it." He was led around the room in a waltz. "My lovely husband, King Ludwig the Second of Germania. With his beloved husband, King Alfred the Awesome of North America."

"Sounds like my brother has rubbed off on you."

Alfred blushed at the truth of the literal interpretation of those words. "I'm a rather impressionable fiancé, I must admit."

"You are young, and for so long you've been isolated in your mysterious country, so I'm sure outside cultures are fascinating to you. While you were gone, I had a… an interesting talk with Duke Wang Yao. His eldest son the Marquis Kiku is quiet, but has very unheard of perspectives about technology. I plan to visit with him more tomorrow, if you'd like to join."

"That sounds great, thank you! And will Gilbert be there as well?"

"I'm sure he will be since both of us will be. My father encouraged us to be wary around the Asian nations. Since the Mongol Empire has fractured, we are still unsure as to who are allies and who may be a threat to our western nations. But the Duke seems nice enough. He did mention however his worries about the Golden Horde."

"Who are they?"

"A warring bunch from the north-east, a cold land called Siberia. Little is known of them other than that they are fierce and can be… rather cruel in their methods. They don't participate in diplomatic endeavors at all. Apparently after the split they had their own infighting to determine a new ruler. The current king, a man who calls himself General Winter, established himself with his tactical knowledge as well as brute strength. It is said that he helped facilitate the fall of the Mongol Empire in order to create his Golden Horde of fighters. They've dominated various eastern nations for decades now, but because of the vast mountains and the dangerous seas separating us, we rarely receive news of them. The Duke is a valuable resource for sure." Though the subject was grave, Ludwig seemed enthusiastic—well, as enthused as the stoic Prince could be—about the information, eager to report on the affairs to his father.

"That's fascinating. I'd love to learn more about them. Perhaps I can entertain the Marquis while you talk war and business with the Duke. I'll be sure to fill you in on any scientific discoveries we make, of course. Two birds with one stone."

"That could work."

"Obviously, we're a perfect team. The rest of the nations won't be able to deal with us together, what with my charm and your strategic abilities, brains, brawn, impressive army, and economic stability thanks to your lucrative mines."

Ludwig chuckled. "It seems like a bit of an uneven alliance when you put it like that."

"You doubt my charms?"

"Of course not. What I meant is that in comparison to your charms, my contributions are next to nothing." Ludwig dipped Alfred low, feeling unexpectedly confident with his wooing. On the long ride to North America, he'd indulged in a few romance novels and instructional manuals on courtship. He hadn't seen a need to use the tactics, since Alfred and he would marry him regardless, but after meeting the cheery lad, he wanted the other to like him. According to the manuals, flirting and complimenting him would be a good first start.

Alfred giggled. "You must have had a good amount to drink without me keeping an eye on you."

"I'm sorry, if I am too bold, let me—"

"Don't worry, my lord, it is nice to hear you say such sweet things." He smiled. "But it's a bit unfair. As intoxicating as your compliments are, I think it's only fair that I have some more drinks as well." Ludwig's confidence wavered. It seemed he was more than capable of dishing out compliments but wasn't so adept at receiving them from his handsome fiancé.

"I will join you at the bar, then."

* * *

For the rest of the ball, Alfred and Ludwig were nearly inseparable. Other than himself, the only other person allowed to dance with Ludwig's fiancé was his brother Gilbert and the Duke. Wang Yao had also offered his sons ("only one or all, else no deal!") to Alfred during their dance, but the Prince politely declined.

He never took well to smothering, as his numerous attendants had discovered early on in Alfred's life, but he found that he didn't mind Ludwig's protectiveness. It was rather alluring, he thought, how Ludwig acted so dominant. Whenever the pair spoke with another person, the German's cold stare dissuaded conversation, leaving the two alone. Alfred smiled cheerily throughout, and teased Ludwig for his actions though never reprimanded him his antisocial tendencies.

King Matthew was found dancing with Duke Wang Yao the most, though the man was just as quick to replace himself with either of his sons mid-song. Being more introverted than his brother, Matthew quickly grew exhausted with the affair, drained by the hours of social interaction. He was one of the first to retire for the evening, though he encouraged everyone else to continue in their revelry as long as the night allowed.

However, without the guest of honor, most were no longer in the mood for fake smiles and tight corsets, so they were led to their lodgings. As the party died down, one couple remained to appreciate the last of the band's songs.

Ludwig and Alfred circled the room gracefully—while Alfred's dancing had been a little clumsy at the start, the hours of spinning with Ludwig had conditioned him and provided him with an air of competency. He giggled when the song ended, finally noticing that they were the last of the guests still celebrating, other than a very intoxicated man whose forehead had met the bar counter and knocked him out half an hour before.

"My feet are killing me," he confessed.

Ludwig nodded. "I also find myself growing weary. And I'm worried about mein bruder. Nothing good ever comes of it when he sneaks off at these kinds of events."

Alfred smiled. "Oh, let him have his fun. It's only fair seeing as you were blessed enough to spend hours and hours of my dreadful dancing, he's probably just jealous."

"As I said many times before, your dancing is more than acceptable, my prince. Shall I escort you to your rooms?"

Alfred blushed. "Isn't that a bit… erm… improper?"

Ludwig raised a brow. "I do not mean to enter, of course; that would be dishonorable. Am I not allowed to walk you to your door to ensure your safety?"

"Hm, well, that wing is for the family's private rooms. I'm sure the attendants would be quite startled if a guest were to enter it. What if you saw the King with his hair a mess from sleep, or something?"

Ludwig thought it a strange precaution, though he supposed such was the culture of this country, so he didn't question it. "Very well, although I will feel rude if I just abandon you to make the trek by yourself."

Alfred laughed. "Well, I guess they're more than used to me not following rules, anyway, so what's one more? I will allow the escort, Ludwig."

The older prince relented, holding his arm for the other to grab. Leaving the ballroom and the evening's festivities behind them, Alfred led him to his room, sharing tales of his childhood when they came across a room or relic that made him nostalgic.

After some wandering, Alfred stared up at Ludwig before his door, his cheeks tinged red. "Well, here we are. Thank you for listening to me so much tonight. I know I tend to prattle on, but you handled it well. I had a wonderful time." He smiled softly. "I'm looking forward to our wedding, where after we can spend every night just as happy."

Ludwig turned his head, his heart beating quickly. The boy was too sweet for the more reserved of the pair, but it was a welcome change of pace for him. Something soft and moist touched his cheek, and when he righted his face toward the other, he was met with a quick click of the door. He touched the skin, still tingling from the warmth of the quick peck. His own lips quirked up in a small smile, and he left the wing feeling giddy.

In his room, Alfred had thrown himself on his bed, face red from the unsolicited affection he'd granted his fiancé. He hoped Ludwig wouldn't think less of him for the casual action, but the thought of punishment couldn't dim his toothy grin as he snuggled into his pillows, giggling happily at the memory of kissing Ludwig.

His excited squeals almost drowned out the sound of a tap on his window. He looked up, confused as to what could be making such a noise. It almost sounded like rain on the glass, though it was harsher, perhaps hail? It would be a great joy for the dry kingdom to receive any precipitation. The taps were too irregular for weather, though, so he sated his curiosity by throwing open the window and peering out into the night.

Three stories down, Gilbert waved to him, his milky skin aglow in the light of moon. Alfred blushed, the scene reminding him of a romantic tale his papa had told Matthew and him years before. He really wished he had a balcony to complete the simile.

"Gilbert?" he whispered loudly through the air. "What are you doing?"

"Care to join me for the rest of the evening?"

"Where at? What do you mean? This is quite improper…" he grinned at his own words.

"And I know you don't give a damn about that. My brother was selfish with you tonight, but I want my turn, too. I can wait for you to sneak down from inside. I don't think I can climb up, unfor—" Gilbert stopped when Alfred's head retreated back into his room. He jumped back when a long cloth was thrown out the window, a rope of bedsheets, it appeared, balled up and hurtling toward him. Before he could cry out in warning, Alfred was rappelling down the face of the building like an expert mountain climber. On reaching the ground, he just left the incriminating evidence hanging and rushed to Gilbert, crushing him in a tight hug and placing a swift kiss on his lips.

"This is so romantic, Gilbert!"

"Of course, I'm awesome at gestures. Although, you're not much of a helpless damsel. Do you sneak out to see your lovers often?"

Alfred blushed. "Oh, no, of course not! No lovers for me, don't worry. I do have many ways to sneak out of here, though."

"Won't someone notice this?" he gestured toward the white cloth fluttering in the breeze.

"Well, if they do they won't say anything. Sometimes it's still down when I return and I use it to climb back into my room. Other times it's gone so I have to use an alternate entrance, and I find it folded neatly under my bed. Hopefully someone will bring it in tonight, otherwise my room will be full of dust by the morning."

Gilbert smiled. "This worked out a lot better than I'd imagined."

Alfred returned the grin, placing another kiss on the others lips. The soon-to-be knight, an emblem of chastity, did not allow for such a quick embrace, so, clutching the other around the waist, he deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue between Alfred's plumped lips.

Alfred giggled at the foreign intrusion, but quickly grew used to the extra appendage between them and soon his own tongue probed at Gilbert's.

Gilbert ended the kiss, pulling away to rest his face in the crook of Alfred's neck. "As much as I'd love to taste you all night, it might be best if we got going. Otherwise I can't guarantee that my actions will be befitting of a gentleman."

The young prince's face went red. "You're the one who took it further," he mumbled.

Gilbert chuckled. "Of course, birdie, I know. You're just completely irresistible," he said against Alfred's neck. He shuddered at the warm air passing over his skin.

"What a tease. Very well. Your romantic evening has started off on a high note, so it'll be tough for you to keep up the charm."

Gilbert pouted. "Don't be silly, my wooings are legendary and awesome, so this won't be a night you'll ever forget." Alfred raised his brow and gave a challenging smirk. Gilbert swallowed, and though he had several plans already laid out for them, he was suddenly nervous that it wouldn't be enough.

Hours later, he found that his worries were unfounded. When he had left the ball, he immediately went into town to buy supplies for a hilltop picnic, which Alfred loved. They explored more and more of the grounds, stopping at spots where Gilbert had hidden flowers earlier. By the time they were at a small gazebo covered in pink blossoms, Alfred had acquired an impressive and bright bouquet.

In the structure were a number of candles, petals, and a sleeping mat. Alfred didn't notice the mat, at first, too caught up in appreciating the beautiful scene. He turned to tease Gilbert for the cheesiness, but the other wasn't there.

Gilbert cleared his throat, and Alfred directed his face toward him. He was kneeling, his hands fumbling with something in his pocket and his pale face a light pink.

"Gilbert?" Alfred asked. "Are you—?"

"Alfred, I know we've only just met, and this may seem rushed. But, I have never felt so strongly about someone in my life before. Ich liebe dich, Alfred. …I love you," he added on seeing the other's perplexed face. "If you could honor me by saying yes, I would like to ask you something crazy." He inhaled deeply, bringing a small gold band toward Alfred's left hand. "Will you marry me?"

Alfred's heart was working in overdrive, and he felt himself growing weaker. Gilbert noticed this and stood quickly, catching the other before he fell to the ground. Alfred smiled, and now the pair were facing each other on their knees.

"My answer may be even crazier than your question," he brought his left hand to the ring, maneuvering so that the band slid onto his ring finger. "Yes, Gilbert, I will marry you."

Gilbert grinned, a smile whiter and brighter than the full moon above them. He helped Alfred get the band over his knuckles and kissed the jewelry. His smile softened on catching Alfred's almost reverent gaze, and he brought their lips together.

After a few minutes of clinging and gasping, Gilbert pulled Alfred over to the sleeping mat. Alfred was red in the face when he saw the bed, but he made no objections. Gilbert leaned down, settling with Alfred wrapped in his arms. He made no moved to kiss him or touch him further, and Alfred whined.

Gilbert chuckled. "Someone's a bit eager, it seems. I don't blame you, being engaged to my awesome self would have that effect on anyone!"

Alfred wiggled so that he could face his new fiancé. "So are we just going to sleep?"

"Ja. I wanted to know what it'd be like waking up next to you, to hold you close like this." He kissed the top of Alfred's head.

"So no fun stuff till we're married, is that it?"

"Of course. We Germans are a strict rule-following breed!"

Alfred laughed. His fingers ghosted over his new accessory, and he smiled. He pulled his other ring off, the family signet, and, grabbing Gilbert's hand, placed the ring on the other's left ring finger. Gilbert admired the piece, placing the newly-ringed hand in Alfred's golden hair.

"Thank you, Alfred."

He shrugged. "I'll have to get you a real ring, of course. I need this one for princely reasons. But I felt bad that you didn't have a ring, so until I have one made you can keep this."

"Not for the ring, although it is awesome. Thank you saying yes. Thank you for leaving your room in the middle of the night to be with a total stranger. Thank you for being a clutz and almost falling into the harbor. Thank you for listening to me. Thank you for noticing me, for making me feel important, as if I matter…" his voice wavered.

Alfred leaned up on his elbows so he could stare into Gilbert's sad eyes. "Gilbert, I do all these things, and will do so much more, because I love you. You are important, you are loved. You matter more than I can even begin to describe. I love you," with each statement, Alfred kissed Gilbert's face, concluding with a sweet connection of their lips.

Gilbert didn't even realize he was crying till Alfred dried the tears with feathery touches of his lips. He comforted the other in this way for what seemed like hours but was truly only minutes. Gilbert, exhausted and embarrassed, drifted off to sleep while Alfred kept up his barrage of kisses. Only when his breathing evened out did Alfred cease his actions, and with an affectionate smile permanently etched into his face, he followed Gilbert into the realm of dreams.

* * *

 **A/n: my word, my cholesterol levels are at an all-time high after that cheese! now, if you find yourself thinking, 'hey spicy, what's up with Al being an emotionally promiscuous SOB? that's kinda messed up that he can go from guy to guy like that' then i must say, 'i'm aware, i did write it you know. and things will make sense when we find out more about Alfred and Matthew, okay? so don't give him a hard time.' :'( also, the whole 'weak in the knees' ish is quite OOC, but it'll make sense later as well. guess you have to read (and review? *hint hint*) to find out! :D**

 **ugh gerame and pruame and ameliet are all so fun. Alfred is just so charming to write! also i'm like mad hungover rn (yes i know it's 10:30 pm shut up) but since i've been ill in bed all day i thought i'd get out another chapter! fun fact, when i wrote 'politely declined', i initially wrote 'politefully declined' and was so damn confused as to why it was reporting the word misspelled lmao. another fun fact: i spent my friday night this weekend watching Hercules, Chicken Run, and Emperor's New Groove. I hadn't seen Chicken Run in eons, and if you also watched it as a kid, i highly recommend rewatching it! it had such great jokes that defs went over my head before, and it's funny to see some yank-brit love-hate if you're into USUK, you heathen. lol jk, i don't mind USUK. incest is in! *thumbs up***


	3. Chapter 3

The Marquis of the Kingdom of China, was roaming the expansive grounds to find a suitable place for his morning t'ai chi chuan exercises. Though he was no warrior, the practice gave him peace of mind and he enjoyed the strength and flexibility it provided his body. He stumbled upon a lovely gazebo of sorts below a flowering tree—he was surprised the dry climate allowed for such a strong bloom.

He discovered, however, that the gazebo was not available for his use. Blushing, he quickly turned from the couple who were too engaged in each other to notice his approach. He knew the figures immediately; his father was very hopeful that Kiku and his brothers would find spouses at this event and so made them memorize thorough biographies of all of the nobles of interest. He knew that North Americans and Germans did not participate in polyamory, and thus was confused as to why Prince Alfred was kissing not his fiancé, but the brother of Prince Ludwig. He frowned, remembering that he and his father were to entertain the two blond princes later that day. Did Ludwig know of this? Would he approve?

The site of two attractive men embracing had exited Kiku more than he'd like to admit, and so, too flustered for his workout, he decided to skip it and calm himself with a relaxing bath before breakfast.

In the gazebo, Gilbert was lazily mapping out Alfred's body with his fingers. They had awoken early since the thin mat on a wooden floor was not the best for a good night's rest and had spent the last hour enjoying the sunrise and each other's touch. Gilbert was not much of a morning-person, so he was more than ready to snooze some more, but Alfred had a lot of energy, even at that hour, and his kisses grew more and more demanding.

Gilbert sighed. "Nein, my love. When we are wed I promise to ravish you to your heart's content, but as for now we are only engaged, and I am very tired."

Alfred pouted. "Don't think you'll be doing all the ravishing, mister! I am more than a queen, I am a king, too!"

Gilbert blushed, chuckling. "Of course my future king. But, you shouldn't know of such things, as young and innocent as you are!"

"I hang around with many vulgar people in town. Some of the people I enjoy helping and visiting the most are whores, and they have no shame when it comes to talking about… er… _those_ types of things."

He raised a brow at the other's embarrassment. "Seems like you still have some shame, at least."

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to think that I'm in any way promiscuous. I… I've never had a lover or anything. In fact yesterday was the first time I'd kissed anyone!"—he didn't care to mention that Toris had been the one to have his first kiss, not Gilbert—"I just always read and heard in stories that when the couple declares their love, the confession ends with more… spousal relations." He was still red.

It was a stark contrast of attitudes, and Gilbert was impressed by how Alfred went from a hormonal teenager jumping at the chance to touch Gilbert to a nervous and blushing virgin in mere minutes.

He stretched, freeing himself from Alfred's hold to stand up. He helped his betrothed to his feet and reassured him that he didn't—no, couldn't—think less of the boy for his eagerness to fully love him.

They successfully snuck back into the castle. A few servants saw them, but either they suspected nothing of the two nobles in their ruffled clothes from the evening before or were smart enough to hide any knowing glances. Of course, since it was Alfred, most would be more than happy to protect any secret of his if it meant his happiness.

Alfred figured the private wing would be too crowded for Gilbert to go through without arousing suspicion, so they parted just outside with a lasting kiss. Gilbert gave one last smirk before turning to his own rooms. On entering, Ludwig nodded to him, already busy with some papers at his desk.

"Where have you been?" he asked his older brother.

"I went into town, the ball was boring."

"I figured as much. I don't think I want to know where or with whom you spent the night. You're up rather early, or have you not even slept?"

He laughed. "You think so little of me, bruder. I did sleep a bit, but not in a whorehouse as I'm sure you assumed. I spent a few hours in nature, sleeping under the stars with someone whose eyes put the little bright dots to shame."

Ludwig shook his head. "You really should takes your vows more seriously. To be a knight you must show some more restraint."

Gilbert waved his hand. "I didn't sleep with him, don't you worry." He frowned, finally realizing just who he was talking to. His beloved brother raised a brow at the frown, but took advantage of the silence and got back to his work.

The older prince felt awful. He had betrayed Ludwig's trust, stealing Alfred away from him. As far as Ludwig knew, Gilbert's only concerns about the boy would be for his safety. How would they go about breaking the news of their love? Ludwig would be furious, he was sure, both the Prince and the King. Would their marriage even be allowed? Sure, it would succeed in uniting the two kingdoms, but since both of them were not sovereign princes, it wasn't as advantageous. Plus, Ludwig would be left without a spouse, and it would make little sense for him to marry Matthew since they would both be Kings of their own lands, living in castles far away from each other. Despite all his worry, he did not regret his decision. He knew that he and Alfred could figure out these problems together and when they were more pressing, and in the meantime continue to love each other fully.

Meanwhile, Alfred had promptly fallen asleep on reuniting with his bed. Without Gilbert there to keep him entertained, he had no reason to be up so early. Usually his stomach would force him out of bed for breakfast, but after their exquisite picnic, he had no urgent sense of hunger.

So it was that Alfred was able to nap for a few hours, waking only when his attendant knocked insistently on the door. He only groaned, consenting to the intrusion without moving from his comfortable position. This attendant had long since learned what Alfred's various strange noises meant, so he entered without a second thought.

Alfred was uncharacteristically quiet and complacent, so it took them much less time to have him cleaned and dressed for brunch. The attendant selected a more conservative ensemble on noticing stray bruises on the prince's neck and chest, but he did not comment on them. It was clear from the boy's puffy eyes and lips that he'd spent the night elsewhere and was appropriately tired.

"My lord, you seem to be quite tired. I wonder if you wouldn't consider having lunch delivered to your room until you feel more rested."

Alfred smiled. "That'd be great, thank you. Though you should've suggested it before you made me dress up in this stuffy outfit!"

"My apologies, sir. I didn't even think of it till it was too late."

"It's alright. Do you think the cooks would mind?"

"Not at all. They are more than used to room service due to King Matthew's habits of dining alone. I will alert them at once. You are free to change into more comfortable sleeping clothes, of course."

He nodded. "Thanks. Also, what else do I have planned for today?"

"You were scheduled to brunch with Prince Ludwig and King Matthew, though now that is cancelled. Prince Ludwig requested your presence after dining to meet the Duke Wang Yao and his son the Marquis Kiku. You then have a few hours of free time. I would encourage you to go riding since it has been a few days since you've exercised either your horse or yourself. We also have some lessons to complete as you've been neglecting your studies. For dinner the Duke's own staff will be providing food and entertainment, and he promises that it will be 'an elegant, oriental affair'. After dinner, the ballroom will be open for visiting, though there will not be dancing tonight."

Alfred nodded. "Alright, sounds good. Would you please let Ludwig know that I will join him when he visits the Duke? And I'll have you know I exercised a lot last night! Dancing was a lot more taxing than I thought it'd be…"

The man bowed. "Of course, my prince. I expect your food will be here shortly. Have a good morning." He left, and once again Alfred was alone. He immediately shuffled out of his clothes, though he had the foresight to hang them back up in his closet instead of throwing them in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Dressed in suitable bedclothes, he nodded off once again. When he awoke, food was set on a small table beside his bed, and he slowly broke his fast. After the meal, he fell into a light slumber once more. Unfortunately, he was not allowed to sleep the day away—although his attendant would not have refused the request if the cheery boy had only asked—so he was redressed to see his fiancé, the prince.

He met the German in one of the many drawing rooms. Everyone in the room stood on seeing him, and Ludwig crossed to meet him at the door.

"Good afternoon, Alfred. Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. I was very tired from last night, so I decided to sleep in through brunch. I didn't want to offend anyone with my admittedly rough appearance."

Ludwig kissed his cheek. "I'm sure you looked delightful, as always."

He blushed. "That's so sweet." He was led to a seat across from the Duke and his son, and settled down next to his betrothed. The foreign men bowed low, introducing themselves and exchanging greetings. The Marquis seemed very shy, and would not even meet Alfred's eye, which the American thought a bit rude.

"So, Prince Ludwig, would you agree to a three way alliance and marriage between you, Prince Alfred, and my eldest son?"

"Father, I do not think they are interested in anything being monogamous marriage, as King Matthew told us this morning at brunch…"

"Nonsense! He was only talking about himself! Western nations are too strong to not indulge in multiple spouses. What do you think, Prince?"

Ludwig was holding Alfred's hand, and he squeezed it lightly. "I cannot say the offer tempts me. It is not the way of our people, and I don't think my countrymen would approve."

Wang Yao waved his hand dismissively. "Bah, are you not the sovereign leader? If you say triune marriages are in fashion, then your people will follow. It is how kingdoms work, is it not?"

"I suppose. However, I do not foresee such things becoming common in the west during my generation, at least."

"You all too narrow-minded! Ah, well, there were a few dignitaries here who expressed an interest. The young King Heracles, though already wed to a lovely young woman, seemed quite taken with my Kiku."

"Father…" Kiku groaned, growing embarrassed as his private life was advertised so readily.

Alfred could sense his discomfort, so he made his move. "My love, I tire of all this complicated political talk. Perhaps you and the Duke should proceed with your business meeting while the Marquis and I retreat to my study to discuss more entertaining things."

Ludwig raised a brow, though he quickly understood the other's strategy. "That would be fine. Are you ready, Duke? I've arranged for us to go hunting while we chat about the state of the Eastern nations."

The Duke nodded. "Fine, that shall work. Behave yourself, Kiku. Don't let this western prince touch you unless he proposes first!" he cackled.

"Of course, father."

Alfred turned to his prince. "Ludwig? Where is Gilbert anyway?" he noticed that Kiku blushed slightly at the mention of his name.

"Gilbert did as you did and chose to sleep in. I thought to wake him for this meeting, but decided to let him rest. He deserved a break, I thought."

"That's very kind of you. When will he be up, do you think?"

"I'm sure he'll be at dinner, though I told my aides to send him to the hunting ground when he awoke. It has been a long time since we've enjoyed each other's company during a hunt."

Alfred scrunched up his nose. "I've never hunted, myself. I don't think I could bring myself to kill those sweet animals. Our grounds only have the forest for the sake of tradition, my fathers didn't use them either. I'm sure they're quite filled with prey, though."

"If it displeases you—"

"Don't be silly, you're allowed to indulge in things that you like. I never said it was disgusting to me, or anything, I just know I wouldn't like to do it. Anyway," he turned to his new charge. "Come, my lord, let us find something less dull to do while these two kill innocent animals and your father convinces Ludwig to gift me with more husbands." His tone was teasing.

The pair consisting of Alfred and Kiku found themselves in Alfred's study. It had a desk and a small lounge chair, but the most noticeable thing was the sheer volume of books. There wasn't a spare inch of wall space as every surface was a shelf housing hundreds of tomes. The only free space was the large, though even the bench had a few stray, well-worn books.

An attendant brought in a second lounge chair for Kiku to sit in, and the pair were served tea. Kiku didn't much like the taste of it, he preferred the blends of his homeland, but he drank it anyway not wishing to appear impolite.

"So, Marquis, how are you enjoying your time in North America?"

"It has been lovely, thank you."

"My Ludwig was telling me that you like to dabble in scientific research?"

"Shi, I mean yes, I do."

"Well then, I'm going to show you something I just know you'll love! I haven't spent much time there myself, my attendants think it's too dangerous, but I'm sure by now the defensive spells aren't so potent!" Alfred hopped to his feet, grabbing Kiku's wrist and dragging him from the room down the hall.

"Erm, where exactly are you taking me?" They entered a room at the end of the corridor, the eerie creak echoing through the empty room. The door slammed shut behind them, and Alfred instinctively hid himself behind the smaller boy.

His teeth were chattering. "Ah, I forgot about this. The lights should come back on in a few seconds, just don't move." Sure enough, dulled green orbs proceeded to light up the space. This hallway was much less appealing than the other, as the stone work was less intricate, merely consisting of grey slabs with no decoration. The walkway led to a staircase winding down into more of the greenish glow. "Anyway, I guarantee it's safe, but would you mind leading the way?"

"To where, Prince Alfred?"

"My father's personal magic lab, of course!"

"Magic?" Kiku was used to superstitious people, but he was a man of science. Such impractical beliefs were silly to him. Still, he led Alfred, who was whimpering and clutching his arm down the stairs.

"Yeah, he crafted many potions down here, as well as cast his protective spells." The stairs seemed to last forever. "It's pretty deep, they say it was one of the first structures built by her majesty the First Queen of Britain, not to be confused with my grandmother the Queen Mage Brittania. The First Queen is the one who discovered North America—though at the time is was called Britain—and she promptly enchanted the land using some blood magic that's long since been forbidden."

Kiku nodded, more than aware of the history of the other nation. Alfred continued. "After the death of my father, I tried to enter with some of the wizards he had been training, but they were all pushed away. Apparently their magic didn't mesh with that of the room so they couldn't enter. Since I was a blood relative, the room accepted me."

"Then how will I get in?"

"I'm guessing you don't have any magic seeing as you don't believe in it?"

Kiku shook his head.

"Good, then it should be fine. Besides, like I said, the wards are pretty weak now. Magic can only last so long after the caster's death. The only reason the First Queen's magic is still so potent is because it was of a darker variety. Although, her offspring were responsible for fixing the spell when needed, filling in gaps in protection across the kingdom."

"Without King Arthur, who has been casting these spells, then?" Kiku found himself embracing the terminology even if he didn't quite believe in it yet.

Alfred frowned. "That's the problem. I'm sure you've noticed that the land is struggling. It's because no more wards are being placed, I think. The original enchantment will hold, but it is very weak these days. I've attempted some spells, myself, but they never work, so I don't have any chance of helping. I… well I haven't talked to Matthew about it, but I'm sure his advisors have told him the problems and he would've tried to help if he could."

"I see. So is there no chance of restoring the magic?"

"Well, that's why we need to get married soon. We have to produce heirs who may have magic in their blood."

Kiku nodded, it made sense.

"The ancestor of King Ludwig actually is distantly related to the First Queen, so we believe that magic runs through them. We were to marry their bloodline even before the death of my fathers for tactical reasons, but now it is even more necessary that we merge with others who are touched by magic so that there's a greater chance of producing magic heirs."

"Is it odd that the magic skipped over you and Matthew?"

He nodded. "It is quite unheard of. I actually tried to look into it more—apparently my father left behind many journals. Unfortunately I could only find the spellbooks which were useless to me. He must have hidden them away. The aides he was closest to who may have known where he placed them were with him on the boat when he died. It's also possible that his journals were with him as well, who knows?" Finally they reached the bottom of the stairs, facing an old-fashioned wooden door, though it didn't have a doorknob. Alfred knocked thrice, which Kiku thought odd since surely no one was inside.

The door swung open, its hinges much quieter than their aged appearance would suggest.

The inside looked much like a dungeon, and with ancient metal contraptions hanging from the walls, Kiku almost thought he had been cordially escorted to a torture chamber to meet his death. Luckily for him, Alfred bypassed the crude weapons, leading him to a back room which looked like any other study. While Alfred's books had been meticulously arranged, these were placed almost haphazardly about the room.

"I had heard rumors that King Arthur was meticulously neat," he mused. "I suppose they were wrong."

Alfred rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "No, they're right. I'll admit this mess is my doing. Since I've been the only one down here—unless Matthew snuck in, though I don't think he ever did—I sort of took over. My room's only so neat because my maids keep it that way, but no one else is here to clean this dungeon. Perhaps I should have tidied up a bit before having you over…"

Kiku shook his head. "It is fine, I am not offended. Now, is there anything specific you'd like to show me?"

Alfred brightened. "Of course! Let me take you to the potion station!" he scooped up a few stained books before directing Kiku out of the study. They settled at a large stone table, complete with a hanging cauldron over a low flame—it was enchanted to never go out, Alfred explained.

"Alright, I've dabbled only a bit in potions, but some of the steps don't make a lot of sense to me. See, you don't have to have magic to mix things up, though they are much stronger if you do. Would you care to help me attempt one? Since you're a scientist, I figure you're much better at all this than I."

"Sure, may I see the book?"

Alfred relented, passing the book to him. He had it opened to a rather long and complex formula, complete with diagrams. Kiku was surprised to see that all of the chemical reactions were actually displayed. It appeared Arthur was intimately acquainted with the wonders of the chemical world. He explained his surprise to Alfred, who laughed.

"Actually, before he met Francis, his books were much less detailed. He knew what and how to mix things, but he didn't quite understand why things worked as they did or what he was producing from what. He just relied heavily on magic. Francis's land, the Kingdom of France, had many a chemist and thus Francis was well-versed in the subject. Of course, you'll see that a lot of the equations don't make much sense according to the conventional laws. That's where the magic comes in. They developed a hybridized method of documentation. I, um, unfortunately am quite ignorant of chemistry, so it makes little sense to me."

Kiku was already regarding the formulae with interest. Math and science were his forte, and he could understand the universal language readily. As Alfred had said, some equations were nonsensical. Mass balances were thrown out the door, it seemed, and compounds would be produced containing molecules absent in the reactants—how on earth did pig's foot plus eye of newt produce diphosphorus trioxide, anyway? Where this occurred, however, they was usually a doodle of a star with the words "la magique" inside it.

"This reminds me more of alchemy than chemistry. It is fascinating."

"You understand it, then?"

"I do understand the words, though I do not see how such things can come to be. Shall we begin, then?"

Alfred grinned. "Of course, I'll get all the stuff we need!" He dashed to a small wardrobe, pulling out huge vats of chemicals and ingredients. The structure didn't look large enough to hold even one of the large jars, but he kept pulling out more and more. He dragged them to the table, depositing them before Kiki with a smile.

"Awesome!"

Kiku followed the instructions closely, explaining certain terms and practices to Alfred, who confessed to messing up certain steps the last time he had tried his hand at potion making. It took a long time, though this was more due to Kiku being very precise and careful than to him being confused.

Eventually, however, the potion simmered and turned blue, as the book said it would. Kiku waited the appropriate amount of time before adding in a dash of powdered frog toe. According to the notes, they had accomplished their task.

Kiku had delighted in the notes left by Francis, though Alfred had to translate them from French to English for him. Apparently the man had attempted to isolate which compounds of the more exotic ingredients were responsible for the reactions, but even after stringent testing, he found that it couldn't be explained in such simple terms. For example, it wasn't the formaldehyde used to preserve the eye of newt, or any of the proteins within it that contributed most to a reaction, but the whole item was needed for the products to form. Even an exact replacement with a solution containing similar chemical properties did not yield the desired results. The King had a few theories on the matter, but unfortunately the notes stopped before he could detail his thoughts.

While Kiku was reading, Alfred cleaned up and divided the potion into small glass vials as his father had taught him long ago. There was a time when he and Matthew were allowed in the lab, but since they tended to bring more harm than good, they were banned from entrance years before. He smiled fondly at the memories, sweeping away stray powder and tidying up in such a way that would make Arthur proud. He hummed a jaunty tune, a popular French song his papa had often sang to them, while placing the vials in a wooden box.

Kiku looked up from his book when he heard the soft hum, and he could not look away from the blond and his happy eyes and content smile. His heart stirred, and he felt an unknown sense of warmth in the previously chilly cavern.

Alfred stopped his packing and plucked up one vial for himself. With little thought of repercussions, he uncorked the bottle and emptied the contents into his mouth.

"Prince Alfred!" Kiku shouted in alarm, dropping the book before rushing to the other's side. Alfred made a face, apparently the potion tasted poorly, but he didn't seem too affected.

He glanced down at Kiku, who was blushing at how rashly he'd acted. He backed away from Alfred, apologizing for how close he'd gotten. Alfred smiled. "It's okay. I'm sorry, I should've warned you what I was doing." His stomach gurgled. "This one's no fun, that's for sure."

"I apologize in advance for my rudeness, but what exactly were you thinking? What if we had failed and created a poison? Or if one of the byproducts weren't filtered properly and they were toxic? We did add a great deal of acidic content, and while these supposedly were neutralized by bat wing wool, I cannot say I fully trust the reaction…"

Alfred gave the other a reassuring pat, though ceased when he saw that the other wasn't fond of touch. "It's okay. This is what my father always did to test out the potions. That noise my stomach made, that means it's been fully processed. Magic makes it go through the body much quicker than food, he said. And since I'm not dead, that's pretty reassuring. Plus, it's got a tiny bit of that magic aftertaste… perhaps there was some residual left in the cauldron…"

"What is this potion for, anyway?"

"Arthritis. It's supposed to cure aching joints permanently, even if the person keeps putting undue stress on themselves."

"Really? That's incredible. We have our herbal remedies, but those have to be taken regularly and only help for so long as the person remembers." He rubbed at his own aching hands. Though young, the constant use of his hands in the lab and in his numerous art practices had gifted him with ailing joints. Even his knees were weak, which is why the only exercise he could handle was t'ai chi. Alfred noticed his rubbing and grabbed another vial, tossing it to him.

"My father crafted this to help out Francis, as well as a few of our older servants, and it did wonders for them. Papa would do the exact same thing you're doing. They hurt, don't they, your hands? You were working them quite hard for an hour or so, and now it's catching up to you?"

Kiku nodded.

"That's exactly how Papa was after he cooked or drew or painted. I'm pretty sure you won't die, but I won't make you take it."

"Will it really help?"

Alfred gave a dazzling smile. "I suppose it never hurts to try."

The verbal reassurance—though it really wasn't all that assuring at all—wasn't necessary. Kiku hadn't even heard what Alfred said, but on seeing the other's confident smile, he downed the contents of the vial. The taste was indeed unpleasant, though its lemony and minty smell had made him hopeful that it would be somewhat bearable. The aftertaste was strange, the taste of magic, apparently; it left his mouth feeling warm and a bit number than before, and his tongue could only detect metal for a few seconds.

As soon as the aftertaste faded, his stomach gave a low growl. He blushed, embarrassed by his body's actions in the presence of another noble, but Alfred didn't seem to care.

"Oh!" he practically moaned as relief washed over his body. Starting in his belly, a comforting fire seemed to grow, licking outwards. When it reached his joints, he tensed, but instantly relaxed when the flames lapped up the pain. In the end, he had a vague memory of warmth, and he felt amazing.

"I'm guessing it worked, then?" Alfred asked. "You look flush. I only ever took potions for immediate illnesses, but I remember it leaves you a bit, well, intoxicated when it does its job."

"Yes, it worked. Thank you, I feel better than I have in years. My family is indebted to yours." He gave a low bow.

"Ah, don't worry about it! Consider it a gift. Besides, you did most of the work anyway."

Kiku eyed the remaining vials. How he wished he could give them to his grandparents and even his father. "What will you be doing with the remaining vials?" he asked, hoping his eagerness wasn't too obvious.

"I have a few friends in town who need it. Work's been tough for them, the weather forcing them to grow shorter and shorter plants. All that bending down and breaking up the earth to feed it water has pained their bodies. I can't help with the weather, but I can help them to sleep easier."

Kiku felt guilty for wanting the potions for himself. Of course Alfred would be altruistically motivated. He was such a kind prince, he would never be one to hoard the antidote or charge others for his service.

"If you want, you can feel free to copy the recipe and take it to your home. I know North Americans aren't the only ones suffering."

Kiku blushed. Did this man's kindness know no bounds? Were all westerners so generous?

"You okay, Kiku?" he asked. This care was too much for the Marquis, and he was smitten.

Out of nowhere, Alfred felt a familiar pang in his heart, and he knew it wasn't a side effect of the potion—his father prided himself on producing only the safest of remedies. Kiku nervously met his gaze, but he looked away quickly. Alfred smiled.

"Want to make another one, Kiku?" his tone was much gentler than before. Kiku nodded, turning to pick up the potion book. They settled on one that promised to help with seasickness—"We can give it everyone who's sailing home as a parting gift!"—and got to work. Alfred stood much closer than he had before, and occasionally their elbows would bump. If it had been anyone else, perhaps an assistant back home, Kiku would've scolded him for his carelessness. However, he kept quiet, enjoying the contact and the exchange of warmth that accompanied it. It was distracting, however, especially when Alfred grew bold enough to hold his hand.

Kiku could not have gotten any redder, and he refused to meet the other's gaze.

"Kiku?" he asked, sadness evident in the tone. "Are you okay? With… this?"

"O-of course, Prince Alfred. I know that you westerners convey affection through touch more than mine, so I understand the contact."

Alfred removed his hand. Kiku missed the heat. "I don't mean in that way. I know you know what hand-holding means, but do you want it? To be touched by me? To hold my hand, even? If not, I'd understand."

"Yes, Alfred, I am okay with you touching me in more intimate ways."

The blond smiled, though in lieu of hand holding, he hugged the other from behind. Kiku's hands were free, so he was able to work, and he admitted it was much better than the silly bumping from before. Alfred's chin settled on top of Kiku's head, and he watched the other work attentively.

Alfred had only recently met foreigners, but Germans didn't look all that different from North Americans. The few French relatives he'd met also looked quite similar to him. Toris's family had emigrated from a northeastern land, but he didn't look very different. Many of the western nations shared the same blood, so he had grown used to the white skin and blonde or brown hair and blue or green eyes.

Kiku was therefore quite different from anyone he'd ever seen. His body was much smaller than Alfred's, his hair much sleeker and darker. Even his eyes, a deep brown, almost black, seemed to hold emotions so new to him. The other was polite, almost unnecessarily so, he thought, and every action of his bespoke the innate gentleness and care of the man. The way he carried himself, it was almost as if he thought his mere presence was offensive to others, so he kept himself small. Alfred didn't quite like that last observation; he had discovered that Kiku was brilliant and kind: he should be proud to make these things known to others.

As Alfred admired the other's dainty hands, now much quicker with their work since they weren't afflicted with inflammation, he absentmindedly nuzzled the other's hair with his chin.

"Alfred?" Kiku asked. "What are you doing?"

Alfred shrugged. "Cuddlin', nuzzlin'. Loving you."

Kiki shivered, stiffening in the hold "Love" was not a word to throw around so easily, in his opinion, and especially not so quickly. Was this a cultural habit, or was it merely how Alfred spoke?

"How can you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Love."

"It's pretty easy. I'm a rather honest person." Alfred pulled away, noticing that Kiku had finished with the last step. He grabbed some more vials and proceeded to funnel some liquid into the bottles.

Kiku was confused with his nonchalance. At the moment, his thoughts were solely focused on Alfred, but with some strain, he managed to remember just this morning how invested Alfred was in Gilbert. Did Alfred really love him, and not Gilbert? Or did he love neither and was he just playing them for fools? He mentally shook his head at that idea. Alfred was too kind and genuine for that. Looking back, Alfred had also called Ludwig "my love". Sure, arranged marriages may foster a quick and forced attraction, but the way he watched his fiancé implied that his sentiment was true.

"Hey, Kiku?" Alfred waved a hand in front of the other's face. "Are you okay?"

"If it is true that you love me, then we must get married. We have already touched sufficiently. I will announce it to my father this evening." Kiku was pink.

Alfred smiled. "Whatever you think is best, Kiku." He placed a soft kiss on Kiku's lips, and instantly Kiku forgot who else he'd so recently seen taste those same lips. "Now, let's clean up, shall we?"

^J^

After packing up, the pair made their way back upstairs, holding hands on their long trip. They were lounging in same drawing room where they'd last seen Ludwig and the Duke, Alfred drawing circles on the other's back with little regard for where they were.

The Duke was the first to enter, and he smirked. "Aiyah, good work my boy! I was not lucky with convincing the German, but I see you've seduced the American well enough."

"Father…" Kiku groaned.

"How was your hunting trip?" Alfred smiled.

"It was good, aru. Gilbert and Ludwig had a bit of a brotherly spat in the mud, though, so they both need to clean up."

Alfred paled. "What were they fighting about?"

"They were both shooting at the same deer but one arrow got its heart while the other missed by a mile. They were debating over who deserved the credit but it devolved into childish bickering. Reminds me of my own silly boys, really! So, my Kiku is old enough to marry—haha! I see from your face you assumed he was younger than you? We Chinese are a beautiful and gracefully-aging people! Of course, in my land you can marry at sixteen, so if you wish to marry my son in China, you can do so immediately. Then when you are eighteen you can marry Ludwig, too, unless you prefer Heracles. Or both, it is fine."

Alfred rubbed his head and laughed. "Well, I'm sure we'll work things out soon. But, I ask that you keep this to yourself for the time being. I still need to talk to Matthew about all this."

"Ah, well we are more than accepting of sibling marriages, so if that's what you—"

Alfred waved his hands. "No! Not like that. I meant that I need to get his blessing for the marriage, of course."

"Ah yes, that makes much more sense. Well, I forgot to mention, Ludwig says that he will meet you at the dinner, as he has some business to take care of. Gilbert said he was free before then, if you were in need of guarding, but I will tell him that you are being entertained by my fantastic son instead!"

"Father, isn't it improper to leave us alone together for so long?"

"Eh, I don't care. The way I see it, if you consummate your engagement while in this odd and magic place, you'll probably get pregnant and then I can finally have my grandbaby!" He laughed on seeing their embarrassment. "Ah, so you haven't defiled my son yet! Even though I gave you plenty of hours to do so. Alright, I need to help the cooks with preparing tonight's feast, so I will leave you for now. Goodbye!"

After the door clicked shut, Kiku held his face in his hands. "My father is very embarrassing, I apologize."

Alfred chuckled. "He's sweet. He only wants you to be happy."

"I know, but he is a bit… overbearing. So, what would you like to do until dinner?"

"I wish Mattie was free to talk right now, but I know he's in boring meetings all day. I have to go for a ride, if you'd care to join? Then after I have some lessons to go over. That'll be a bit dull, so I'd understand if you didn't want to hang out with me during that."

"I'll spend time with you however I can," Kiku stated plainly.

Kiku was unfamiliar with horse-riding, so that adventure quickly degraded into an embarrassing debacle of hilarity. Still, as embarrassed as he was, he was happy to hear Alfred's amused laughter, so he didn't mind looking foolish. They rode to a tall hill overlooking the castle grounds and shared several quiet minutes together as well as a chaste kiss. For the lessons, they returned to Alfred's study, and a tutor attempted to get Alfred to pay attention for more than one minute at a time while teaching on history and politics. Alfred was much too interested in holding Kiku's hand while the other read a simple poetry book to remember a thing.

They were forced to separate to prepare for dinner. Kiku wished to take a bath since horse-riding had proved to be much dirtier than he'd expected. Alfred's advisor also suggested that he bathe, though Alfred insisted that his current musk was manly and alluring. Kiku was quick to agree.

Alfred did however redress in a robe similar to his previous outfit, complete with a high collar and a decorative cape. He decided against the foil though, as he had found the long scepter to be too incommodious the night before. By now he was sure that Ludwig didn't need any further wooing using certain color schemes or decorative weapons since they were both quite taken with each other.

His attendant brought him to the dining hall where he was announced. Three men stood to escort him the rest of the way, but on seeing each other they froze, confused. With a sigh, the King himself stood and took his brother's arm, bringing him to his assigned seat, which wasn't near anyone he knew, he noticed.

Duke Wang Yao delivered on his promise, delighting everyone with his strange and exotic foods. He'd even taught the North American band members a few of his land's more popular tunes. The band featured many French musicians, though for the trip Ludwig had brought his family's personal court musician, a dark-haired man who proved to be very adept with any instrument, including those brought all the way from China.

Alfred enjoyed himself since the food was so good, but the company was rather dull. He did meet King Heracles and his spouse, but the king was asleep for most of the meal. He had brought a cat to the table, for some reason, and Alfred was more than happy to host the friendly feline on his lap during the meal. He also met a Turkish prince, Sadiq, who was very entertaining to speak with, though he was more concerned with goading the Greek king to fight than in talking to Alfred. The rest of his table neighbors were less-known lords or dukes from small kingdoms, and by the end of the meal most were sufficiently charmed by Alfred's wits and bright smiles.

Finally the meal drew to a close, and everyone found themselves back in the ballroom for a reception of sorts. Alfred excused himself from his new friends and headed straight for Matthew, apologizing to a disgruntled duke when his quick journey made him cut the other off.

"Your majesty!" he shouted on approaching.

Matthew raised a brow, saying a polite goodbye to the woman he had been talking to. "Hello, Alfred. I see that you're well since this morning, that's good."

"Yeah, I was so sleepy! Balls are hard work!"

Mathew chuckled. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, actually, I've come to ask you something!"

"What is it?"

"I'd like you to bless my upcoming marriage—"

"To Ludwig?" He smiled. "Well, of course I already have given it. I'm glad you two have hit it off."

"Actually Prince Alfred means me," a blushing Kiku said. His father had noticed the conversation and pushed his eldest son toward the North American brothers. It was important that Matthew respected his son and recognized that his love was genuine, he thought.

Matthew's mouth was agape. "Er, I'm sorry, what? No offense to you, Marquis Kiku, but what on earth are you talking about Alfred? You are engaged to Ludwig."

"My father has already agreed to a triune marriage."

Matthew stiffened. "Is that what you really want, Alfred?"

"I, well, not quite. See… oh, this is complicated." Just then Gilbert approached the trio, placing his arm around Alfred's shoulders.

"Did you get the blessing yet, love?" he asked, kissing Alfred's cheek lightly as he glanced at the King.

"What's this?" Matthew asked, very confused to see his brother holding two men's hands, neither of whom were his betrothed.

Alfred's brow was scrunched. "Oh, yes. Matthew, I am engaged to Gilbert."

"And Kiku?"

Kiku glanced at the albino. "I was not aware of the other, but I have no opposition to sharing."

Gilbert glared at the other. "What do you mean? Alfred's only engaged to me, right?"

"Ah, well, about that…"

"Why are you two grabbing my fiancé?" Ludwig had strolled into the conversation now, joined by the Duke Wang Yao. He reached for Alfred, pulling him to his chest protectively. "Whatever it is you are doing is clearly disturbing him, so I must ask that you stop immediately."

"Have you not told Ludwig anything, Alfred?" the King asked.

Ludwig eyed his future groom questioningly. "What is going on Alfred?"

The young prince clutched his heart, feeling a physical pain as if it was being torn in several directions. "I… I don't know. Matthew, I love them. All of them. But, I don't want a four-way marriage, I wish to love them separately and for their own unique characteristics."

Gilbert and Ludwig looked crestfallen. The elder German was the first to speak. "Alfred, liebling, I am confused. I thought you were choosing me over mein bruder, not the both of us."

Ludwig glared at his brother. "What did you say to him, Gilbert, to turn him from me?" His grip tightened on Alfred, who whined as his arms were squeezed.

"Let go of him, Prince Ludwig, you're hurting him." A stranger appeared among them, a timid-looking man dressed in servant's clothes. Ludwig was too shocked that a commoner would dare speak back to him that his grip loosened, and Alfred was snatched from him by the other.

"Toris, what are you doing here?" the prince asked.

"Saving you, apparently."

"I thought you didn't—" Toris shushed the boy by placing his finger to his lips.

"I never said I didn't want to, just that we couldn't. But, if you really want to, we can try. We can run away together, Alfred, if you want."

"Just what the hell is going on here, Alfred?" Matthew had his gloved hands at his temples where he was rubbing them. "Please don't tell me all four of you wish to wed my brother?" the men nodded, though Kiku was the only one not sending glares. "And Alfred, did you agree to these vows yet?"

"Well, of course Ludwig and I were already engaged. But I did say yes to Gilbert and to Kiku. And right now I am saying yes to Toris, too."

Matthew let out a long sigh. "My answer is no, Alfred."

"Wait, but Matthew!"

"Alfred, this is not practical! I don't care if Wang has planted the ideas of polyamory in your head, this cannot be. You have an agreement with Germania. You dishonor Ludwig by being courted by others, and one of them his brother, no less!"

Alfred glared. "You're not being fair! You judge me because I have so much love to give? At least I know the emotion, you cold-hearted bastard!" Tears were in his eyes, and by now everyone was watching the spectacle.

"You best watch your tongue, I am your king. And you claim to know of love? How can this perversion of yours be called so, split between four men as it is? At least in the east all members of a marriage love each other equally, which contributes to its strength. Yet here you have a wheel of lovers catering only to you. I figured you were selfish, Alfred, and maybe you're starved of social interaction, but this is a bit extreme, even for you!"

No one expected the young prince to punch the King, and so it was with shock that they watched the man stumble backwards from Alfred's swing.

"You shut up! I do love them all, okay? This is real! And sure, maybe I'm a bit socially inexperienced, but it's not my fault you've shut me out since our parents died, and even before then! It's not my fault you left me all alone so you could mourn on your own and forced me—the whole kingdom, really—to mourn the loss of you as well."

Matthew rubbed at his cheek, the words festering in his heart. "You speak as if you know everything. I was trying to protect you, Alfred."

"Protect me? From what? I'd already felt a world of pain in losing father and papa. I was cut off from the outside world, from my best friend. So I learned to cope with it, I was sick of having my heart closed off. These past few days have been the best of my life, getting to meet so many new people." He glared. "I always idolized you Matthew, loved you for your strength and calm in the storm. But now I see what you are. You're a coward, and you will never understand what it is like to fully love someone more than your own being can comprehend!" Alfred clutched his heart, again quivering from the numbing pain.

Matthew paled at the harsh words, and instantly the room felt a chill. The guests thought a window had been opened, but saw that all the windows were closed. Matthew stepped back, and a frozen spot appeared where his foot landed. He panicked, and the spot only grew. In seconds, the fractals extended to the walls, and the guests gasped.

Alfred recognized the magic, and was alarmed. He eyed his brother, approaching him with his arms raised. "Matthew? What is this? You can do magic? Do you know what this—"

"Stay back!" the king ordered. The ice only traveled faster.

"Wait, Matthew! Don't push me out, dammit! Talk to me!"

"Aiyah, this is witchcraft!" the Duke observed. "Westerners are crazy!"

Matthew continued to retreat, Alfred persistent in his following. "Alfred, please get back, I don't want to hurt you."

"Matthew, listen to me, calm down. You can use this! You can save our people. Can you imagine it, our kingdom back to the way it should be?"

"I can't."

"Why the hell not? What kind of king wouldn't even try to save them?!"

Matthew swung his arm, created a wall of jagged icicles on the floor. Alfred was barely quick enough to jump back, and on glancing up, he saw a spike mere centimeters away from his face. The king gasped.

"I'm sorry, Al… I can't control this!"

"Can't you try?"

"It's not that easy!" The spikes grew, pushing nearby guests back. Matthew's eyes widened on seeing their fearful expressions. He turned sharply, bringing forth a cold gust of wind to open the door. The guards did not reach out to him as he fled, tears threatening to spill.

"Matthew!" Alfred shouted, running after his brother. The guards were quick to block him however, and he found himself being held back by Ludwig and Gilbert. "Let go of me, dammit!" he attempted to break free but only managed to elbow Gilbert in the chin.

"My prince, calm down. I think it would be best to give King Matthew some time to calm himself, don't you?" Ludwig said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he can clearly defend himself if he needs to," Gilbert reassured. Alfred stopped resisting, though he was still shaking from anger.

"That idiot. Here he goes again, shutting me out. Why doesn't he listen to me anymore?" he wiped up his remaining tears hastily, shoving the Germans away from him so that he could find an attendant.

Ludwig glanced at his brother, shocked to see him looking after the prince lovingly. He was sure such a look was mirrored in his own face whenever he saw the boy. Kiku and the commoner Toris walked up to them, both looking nervous but determined. The four men exchanged challenging glares, and they immediately knew what would happen: even if Alfred loved all of them as they did him, only one of them would have him. They knew Alfred would be so focused on his brother's well-being that he'd be paying them no mind, not attempting to figure out a solution to their problem. So it was that all four of them were hatching plans to retrieve Matthew so Alfred could make his choice sooner rather than later.

However, they were shocked to see Alfred returned, clad in a thick dust-cloak and bearing several packs. His attendant was hastily strapping a revolver onto his hip while Alfred made his way to the door. He gave a quick command to the guards, and they parted.

The four men, united by their common love, followed after him, watching as he hopped onto his horse.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" Ludwig was the first to speak.

"I'm going to find Matthew. I'm the only one who can even hope to talk to him, so I must go alone."

"That's dangerous!" Gilbert shouted.

"What about your kingdom? You can't leave it." Ludwig added.

Kiku nodded. "I agree, it would be best to send a trained tracking team."

Toris remained quiet, sending up a few quick prayers for his friend's safe return.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused… I…" he choked up, meeting each of their eyes. "I really love you all. I must ask for your help. My love…?"

"Yes?" all four asked. Alfred blushed.

"Er… Gilbert and Ludwig, I am entrusting North America to you. You are now her sovereign leaders in my absence. Gilbert already has my signet ring, and my aides will trust him. Toris and Kiku, can you two do some research in my absence? You're both much better at it than I, so find out what you can about Matthew's magic from my father's lab. Perhaps when my brother is returned, we can see to saving our land from destruction." He gave a quick nod before kicking his horse's sides. He vanished into the dust, following a fading trail of ice crystals.

The men, all more than willing to do whatever Alfred asked, set about finding ways to fulfill his wishes immediately.

* * *

 **a/n: oh my, conflict! hehe this is so fun to write. look, we've got some amepan! yeet**


	4. Chapter 4

A tall man, every inch of his pale skin covered in cloth and every inch of cloth covered in fluffy snow, stumbled into his cozy home. He cursed his bad luck, startling his sole companion, a loyal reindeer, when he stomped into the small cabin—truthfully more of a barn since the animal had taken residence there.

"Business was doing so well, Svedka…" he whined, his voice much higher pitched than anyone would guess based on his huge figure. He shook himself, letting the snow pile on the floor.

"What's wrong, Ivan?" the reindeer seemed to ask, though it was merely the human acting as the animal, switching his voice to one much burlier.

"It is summer time, da? Which means it is our busiest time for ice sales. It was hard work of course, having to hike all morning to get to the ice in the mountains, but we were rich. I paid off my sleigh, we had so much vodka and meat and carrots. But look at all this snow! In July! No one will want my ice now." He sighed, plopping down on the sole piece of furniture, a cracked wooden chair that he'd found in one of his few trips to the North American capitol.

"Well, we'll be fine, as long as you keep bringing me my veggies and alcohol."

"Da, da, I will you hungry beast. But for now, we need to visit the Wandering Ox. I don't have all the necessary supplies for winter right now."

"Lead the way, Vanya!"

"Don't call me that."

Svedka was a bit grumpy with the cold; his body had been quite content with the dry air and the dust baths he could take when rolling on the ground. Because of this, he gave his friend and master a bit more difficulty than necessary on their trip to the trading post, even though Ivan promised to make it up to him with a large bag of carrots. He knew the whole frozen kingdom thing wasn't the man's fault, of course, but who was he to deny himself nice, healthy vegetables?

The trading post—The Wandering Oxenstierna Trading Post & Sauna, to be specific—had another guest. Ivan was used to dealing with the tall, reserved owner, exchanging little more than a few words and grunts. On occasion, the man's husband, a much smaller and cheerier man named Tino, or their son Peter would greet him, but he never talked much to them. Sometimes the owner's odd bunch of brothers also visited, though only one of them seemed to speak, and loudly at that. The only person Ivan ever really interacted with was Svedka, and it had been that way for as long as he could remember.

The other patron was a young man, frozen from the waist down oddly enough. Ivan figured he had fallen in the river just outside, which had yet to freeze over. While the snow was in abundance, the air had not gotten too cold, thankfully. Ivan grabbed a bundle of carrots and a few bottles of vodka as well as some rope and picks. He had been up in the mountains when the sudden storm struck, and there was an ominous air coming from the northern mountains that he needed to check out for himself.

He piled the supplies on the counter, which took longer than it should've since the strange blond man continued to stand in Ivan's way. Based on his clothes, his accent, and his manner, Ivan deduced that the man was a noble. And, based on rumors he'd heard about the "sunshine prince", he wasn't afraid to guess that this was Prince Alfred himself.

"So, you haven't seen anything odd or mystical? Or the King passing by, perchance?" he continued his conversation with the owner, ignoring Ivan's attempts to pay the shopkeeper.

"No, y'two've been my only customers. Too cold. Summer stock worthless, now."

"That's rough."

Ivan laughed. "Da? Try being an ice salesman at this time. The whole mountain range is under ice and snow, especially the Northern Mount."

Alfred winced. "Sorry, man. Hey, when you saw this Northern Mountain, did it seem odd to you? Maybe a little bit enchanted?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps." He gestured to his goods. "How much for this?"

"That'll be forty." The man grunted.

"Nyet, it is twenty."

"Winter stock… supply and demand… you understand."

His purple eyes glared, and he cursed in a foreign tongue, calling the man a cheat in less than friendly terms.

The door to the sauna opened, and the shopkeeper's short husband who ran the sauna half of their business strode over to Ivan, clad only in a towel and a floppy cap. While Ivan towered over him, the other's glare made him seem much bigger than he was.

"Now those aren't very nice words for such a young man," his smile was haunting. "If you think so lowly of us then we don't want your business." He shoved Ivan back, surprisingly strong for his size. Soon Ivan was pushed out the door and into the snow. Tino waved before slamming the door.

Svedka eyed him curiously, and his nose revealed to him that his owner was severely lacking in orange root vegetables. He snorted disdainfully.

"Shut up, at least we have a place to stay," he gestured to a small barn. "Come, let us rest for a bit."

Back in the trading post, Alfred had purchased some boots and thicker clothes for himself. His dustcloak was fine for keeping the fluffy snowflakes away from him, but the thin fabric did little to protect him from the chilly air so high up in the mountains.

On his journey, his horse had quite rudely abandoned him. Luckily, it hadn't been too far from the warm trading post, but he still had no clue where his brother might be. He had a feeling that his best bet was the Northern Mountain, and he hoped the tall, grumpy ice salesman would be willing to help him. As a bribe, Alfred purchased the goods that the stranger hadn't been able to before being tossed out. He waved goodbye to the co-owners, escaping a tight hug of Tino's who begged his husband to let him adopt the young prince.

Someone was playing a stringed instrument from the barn, and the voice that was singing was familiar. Alfred went to knock but stopped on hearing a second, much deeper voice. It was a silly song, though eventually he realized that Ivan had been talking to his reindeer, of all things. He entered, forgetting his manners and shocking the two inside.

"Nice duet," he said.

"What do you want, little prince?" Ivan sighed, setting down his small balalaika. He could tell by the man's determined gaze that he was about to demand something of him, making it out to be some type of favor.

"I would like for you to take me the Northern Mountain."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because, it's the only way I can stop this winter. It'll be good for your business, right?"

"Da."

Alfred tossed him the supplies Ivan had been interested in. "Excellent. Um, thank you."

Ivan eyed the bag, removing the rope and pick. "We can leave tomorrow morning."

"No! Er, we must leave tonight. Please."

"I am tired, and hungry…" something heavy hit him in the stomach, and he released a low grunt from the impact. Carrots and vodka fell in his lap, though, so he couldn't complain too much.

"Now you'll be full and warm, right? Let's get going," the prince tightened his cloak around his neck and turned from the barn. Ivan groaned, passing a carrot to Svedka while sipping at his new bottle. The reindeer took the other bottle for himself.

After adjusting his winter clothes, wrapping his long scarf several times to protect his face and neck, he met Alfred outside. The boy was already settled on Ivan's sleigh, looking a bit nervous. Ivan hooked Svedka to the reins then stood beside the young man.

"I'm Alfred, by the way," he extended his hand. Ivan shook it briefly before taking the reins, snapping them slightly to start Svedka in a trot. "What's your name?"

"Ivan."

"So, do you like being an ice guy?"

"It is a living."

"Hmm… an ice guy who's a nice guy, how exciting!" he grinned. Ivan's arm felt warm on the side closest to the prince. The boy was glowing, his eyes bright and blue, teeth as white as the snow. Ivan felt something…

He felt annoyed by the other's unnecessary smiling, that was it.

"So, what's your pet's name?"

"He is not a pet, he is my friend. His name is Svedka."

"Ah, that's interesting. You're very tall."

"I'm aware."

"I've never seen hair like yours, or eyes. Well, my fiancé Gilbert has similarly light hair, I guess."

Ivan sighed. It was clear this boy was not going to shut up anytime soon. He decided to speak of more important things. "So what are you looking for in these mountains?"

"My brother, the King."

"King Matthew? Ah yes," he had been in town a few days prior and heard that the man's coronation was soon. "That makes you the younger prince then, correct?"

"You got it. See, he ran away earlier and apparently he has crazy, magic ice powers. He caused all this."

"Why?"

"I kind of upset him a bit. I was requesting his blessing for my engagement, and he didn't approve, so we got into a fight."

Ivan wasn't very proficient in kingdom politics, but he knew enough basic information. "You are to marry the crown prince of Germania, are you not?"

"Yes, Prince Ludwig," he sighed. "I do love him. He is quite kind. He doesn't speak much, so whenever he does it's just all the more special to me."

"Wait, didn't you say that your fiancé's name was Gilbert?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's Ludwig's older brother. He's seems harsh, but he's actually such a romantic. We were only engaged last night. I miss him."

Ivan was confused. "Er, alright then. So which engagement were you asking Matthew to bless?"

"Actually, it was to my love Kiku. He proposed this afternoon. He's even quieter than Ludwig, if you can believe it. But he's so focused and intense, it's beautiful to watch him work."

"Wait… you are engaged to three men?"

"Technically four, but the last one would require eloping since he's a pre-ordained commoner and I'm a prince and all."

"I am not surprised your brother didn't approve. How do you expect to marry four different men?"

He blushed. "Well, other than Toris, I'd only known the other for, like two days. But, the love that washed over me was so strong. I didn't really think of an exact plan for the future, I only cared that they were in it."

"So, in the span of two days you received four proposals?"

"Well, Ludwig's was already in place when we met, though I fell in love with him during that time."

"And with his brother?"

"Yup."

"And with this Kiku?"

"Yes."

"And your priest friend?"

"Okay, I can tell you're judging me! You're worse than Matthew. Look, it's true love okay, so the details shouldn't matter. They love me, too."

"And they are fine to share you in this way?"

"It's normal to Kiku, though in his culture, there should also be an attraction between him and the others. As far as I know, he doesn't feel anything for them. The other three… they were a bit upset I must admit. But the weird thing is, I don't want to love them all at once. They deserve a fully committed love, so I would only wish to love them in completely separate capacities."

"You nobles are strange. Sounds to me like you're being greedy."

He huffed. "I am not. As I said, they love me too, so it's mutually beneficial. Besides, what do you know of love, ice guy?"

"I am well-versed in the idea and common practice, thank you very much. Plus I have many friends who often profess to be love-experts."

Alfred raised a brow. "You have friends? And 'many' of them?"

"Now it is you who judge."

He laughed. "I'm sorry, it just sounded funny the way you said it." He smiled comfortably. He enjoyed talking to Ivan. The other didn't seem so receptive, but he wasn't afraid to speak his mind, at least. Alfred was accustomed to always winning arguments and charming others with little thought, so it was nice to meet someone a bit more combative. He turned, meeting the other's eyes. His purple eyes were quite fascinating, he thought. Enchanting, almost… His heart stirred. Oh, no, it was his stomach. He was a bit peckish, he noticed.

He turned back toward their unmarked path, curious as to where this man was from. Just as he was about to ask, Ivan shushed him.

"Hey! That's not—" His mouth was covered by a gloved hand.

"I hear something…" before Alfred could protest further, a low growl sounded. Out of the densely-packed trees sprang several emaciated wolves. Ivan yelled at Svedka to _run_.

Despite the reindeer's impressive speed, the wolves were able to keep up easily. Ivan left the reins with Alfred, using a large board to bat away the jumping dogs.

"Ivan!" Alfred cried out when one managed to latch onto his arm. Ivan fought against it, but stumbled, falling over the back of his sled.

He caught a stray rope, but was now being dragged by the sleigh while wolves nipped at his boots. The leather was thick enough to prevent any injuries, though he was sure in no time at all the beasts would strike for his arms or legs instead.

A loud shot rang through the night, and Ivan felt his hair flutter. One wolf fell at his feet.

Another shot, another dead wolf. He felt how close the shot was to his backside.

Alfred grabbed the rope that had saved Ivan, yanking it as hard as he could to bring the tall man back into the sleigh. Just as he was hunched over the back rail, another wolf jumped on his back, attempting to dig its teeth into his neck.

The layered scarf saved him, but nothing could spare him the loud shot beside his ear as the prince released yet another bullet from his revolver. Ivan fell into the sled, covering his ear.

"Are you insane? You could've hit me!"

"But I didn't! I'm not much for sword-fighting, but I'll have you know I'm an excellent marksman!" Ivan frowned on noticing that his favorite scarf was speckled with crimson.

Ivan retook the reins. "Well, then, can you see to disposing of the remaining wolves?"

"I only have three bullets left, and there are six remaining. I had hoped the loudness would be enough to scare them…" he trailed off, aiming his gun and firing. It struck the closest wolf in the chest, and it gave one last pathetic whine.

"What kind of prince trains in marksmanship?"

"Hey, you'd be dead if it wasn't for my years of skipping fencing for shooting practice!" He retrained his gun, following a particularly quick wolf whose path meandered more than the others. It took him longer than usual to aim, but he fired before it could leap, though he only managed to clip its shoulder. It still wounded the other enough that his sprint was slowed. "I've never hunted before this, I can see why Ludwig likes it so much." One final shot rang out, nailing its target in the snout. The corpse was a hideous site, but Alfred was far from squeamish. He kept an eye on the remaining dogs, no longer able to defend them with his gun but still aiming it as if to make them think he could.

Ivan glanced back, the wolves were closing in. Up ahead there was a cliff, and he urged Svedka to go faster, deciding to try something crazy. They neared the edge, and the reindeer only sped up.

"What the hell are you planning, Ivan?"

The man grabbed the prince around the waist and threw him onto Svedka. The reindeer leapt from the cliff face, and Ivan cut his reins. Both the reindeer and the sleigh arced across the divide, each carrying one terrified human passenger.

Alfred and Svedka cleared it easily, but the sleigh had slowed down before beginning its upward ascent and so fell before the opposite edge could be reached. Ivan jumped from the nose, latching onto a steeply-dropping pile of snow. He had made it.

Alfred tossed him a rope that had been hooked to Svedka's side pack, and with the help of the reindeer, they brought Ivan to a less precarious position. Ivan rolled onto his back, catching his breath. He didn't even wish to look at what he knew would be a destroyed sled in the canyon.

Alfred however, did look over the edge. He winced. "I'm sorry about that. I can buy you a new sleigh, of course, but I'd understand if you don't want to help me," he frowned.

Ivan shrugged. "Well, I can't let you die, otherwise I won't ever get the damn thing. I'll join you." He got to his feet, brushing off snow and some bits of gore courtesy of Alfred's violent weapon.

Alfred grinned, and Ivan found himself smiling back, which the prince found terrifying. The pair continued on their journey, encouraged that the Northern Mountain was now in site.

Ivan enjoyed all of three peaceful minutes free of Alfred's. He thought that maybe the young prince had been sobered by their previously precarious situation, as he seemed oddly pensive and quiet. Alas, such calm was not to be.

"So, Ivan, how'd you get into the whole ice business, anyway?"

He sighed, but decided to answer. Though he didn't want to admit it, he would be dead without Alfred, so he owed him that much. Although, if Alfred hadn't demanded him to travel at night in the first place then he wouldn't have come across the wolves during their hunting hours. Still, he was a lonely man, and it was nice to speak with someone whose words weren't his own projected ones.

"I grew up in these mountains. I'm not sure where I came from, but I was taken in by the older ice-pickers. I watched them in their trade, and it only made sense that I follow suit. My… friends found me soon after, but they let me apprentice with the mountainmen. I haven't been to visit them in some time. Due to the extreme heat, I've had to go deeper and deeper into the mountains to get ice for town."

"Do you not know your birth family then?"

"I do not."

"That's too bad. You don't look a lot like a North American. You've got that northern-northerner nose, you know?"

"Da. Many of the mountaineers are from the deep north, and they are used to the cold. But none of them had a clue as to who I was either."

"Is that why you speak funny?"

He huffed. "I don't speak funny."

"Well you have quite the accent. Is this how all the ice guys talk?"

"Da."

"I can infer from context that that means 'yes'?"

"Da."

Alfred nodded. "Cool. Well, I'm sure you were pretty well off this season. I know the castle had to cut back on ice purchases because it was so expensive, but even so we were throwing a lot of money your way."

"I had a bit of a monopoly on the market, actually. So I was comfortable."

"Really? How? What about the other mountaineers?"

"They left long ago."

"Oh. So you've been alone?"

"I have Svedka, and my friends, don't forget."

"My father had a lot of imaginary friends as well, so I'm not judging."

"They're not imaginary…"

"Sure thing. Anyway, why'd the other ice people leave?"

"They figured they'd have better luck in other nations. The market to the south of Germany is quite lucrative. Even the Asian nations have great need. There's been an influx of immigrants to the region, and thus there's a lot of new money. Plus… well they didn't like me much."

"How come?"

He shrugged. "Svedka has told me that I can be scary and unapproachable. He thinks I try too hard to make friends and end up making everyone uncomfortable."

Alfred frowned. "That's not very nice, Svedka." The reindeer snorted. "I don't think you're all that bad."

Ivan nuzzled his scarf. "Thank you."

"I'm assuming you realize that that's not actually your reindeer speaking?"

"Da."

"…and that you know everything he says is your own thought?"

"Da. I am not stupid."

"Just checking my assumptions!" Alfred felt saddened. To him, Ivan was like a big, lovable ice giant—he swore his father had told him some story along those lines years before. Of course, the giant had been the bad guy and was killed in the end, but he brushed aside that part of the memory. "Do you really think you're scary?"

"I know I can be creepy. It's why I stay out of town. People don't like talking to me."

"Makes sense why I've never seen you, then."

Ivan nodded. In his short trips to town, required to sell his wares, he had heard that the kind and gullible prince often snuck to ailing families and offered them aid. He had often wished he could meet the prince and trick him out of a few gold pieces. While he was now positive he could still do just that with the naïve noble, he had no desire to do so.

"Whoa, Ivan! Check that out!" Alfred sprang forward, interrupting their somber conversation. The blond stopped short of two white figures, their voices carried by the wind from Ivan's ears.

He neared, only then able to hear them.

"Who are you?"

"Fucking. Fucking! Fucking…"

* * *

The castle grounds were bustling with people. Due to the unexpected weather, most people weren't stocked up on wood, blankets, and food, but thanks to Gilbert and Ludwig, every citizen was receiving what they needed to survive the next few days—they were optimistic that Alfred would succeed sooner rather than later.

An unexpected guest came to them in the form of their father, King Ludwig I. The long-haired German strode in on his giant white mare. It was clear that he had traveled directly from the warring border lands.

"Father!" Gilbert rushed to him, bowing slightly. "Is everything alright, what are you doing here?"

"There was a break in the war, we struck a temporary deal. I was traveling here hoping to join the festivities, though I ran into some odd weather. I see it has even reached the capitol." He glanced at the huddled commoners, and caught sight of the crown-prince handing out firewood rations. "Where is the King? Or Ludwig's betrothed? Shouldn't they be dealing with their people, not you?"

"Er, they're not here right now. It's a bit complicated, but King Matthew caused all this. He's a magic-caster, it seems. He didn't mean for this to happen, it appears he can't control his powers. Alfred went after him since he thought he was the only one who could talk him down."

"I see. When did this occur?"

"Last night, father."

"And so Ludwig has been placed in charge?"

"Alfred put us both in charge, my king." He held up his hand bearing the signet ring. "We've been working together to ensure his people's safety, since they will soon be our own as well."

Ludwig I slid off his horse. The man towered over his tall son. He made as if to speak, but suddenly Gilbert pushed past him, running towards a stray horse that had galloped into the pavilion.

"Alfred!" he shouted, though the prince was not with his horse. Ludwig started on hearing the name and immediately joined his brother, nodding to his father in passing.

"He must be in trouble!" Gilbert shouted. "We need to send out a search party!"

"I agree. It must be as soon as possible. Who knows when the weather may take a turn for the worse? Should it get colder, Alfred could die," Ludwig said. "I shall lead the team."

"No, I will!"

"He is _my_ betrothed, Gilbert, and no matter your feelings our union is actually encouraged," Ludwig glared.

"What is this, then?" their father had joined them and heard their spat. The boys continued to glare, exuding jealousy. The King understood instantly. "You are both too invested in the prince to do this correctly, so I will lead a force to find the brothers."

"But father—" Gilbert began.

"Remember your place, Gilbert. You two will remain here to wait for their return, should we miss them. Take care of these people as if they were Germans, do you understand?"

Ludwig bowed. "Of course, father."

Gilbert hid his glare by lowering his face. "Yes, general."

* * *

After a night of searching every book in King Arthur's study for clues as to Matthew's condition, Toris and Kiku had found nothing. There were some hints, however, of a hidden shelf somewhere in the lab. It took hours more to find anything resembling a switch, but they finally discovered an attic space that appeared when one of the wrought-iron chandeliers was pulled. There was no ladder to the space, and the two short men struggled to enter it, but after piling several pieces of furniture they managed to get in.

This room contained shelves full of journals. They were written mainly by Arthur, although occasionally Francis's looping scrawl made an appearance.

Toris's study shift had ended, so he was resting in the study while Kiku continued to pore over the new materials. Many of the journals were personal stories, usually about Arthur's magic training or tales of his and Francis's courtship. Kiku skipped over these, barely fighting the temptation to read of the steamier accounts.

He struck gold on finding the first mention of Matthew and Alfred and dove into the words, hungry for all information the book could offer him.

 **Francis gave birth to the twins days ago, on the temperate third day of July. Or rather, he gave birth on the second as well as the third. Matthew arrived in this world just before midnight, and Alfred followed minutes later—surely being born around the witching hour speaks to their future prowess as mages! They are such beautiful boys, though Alfred's screaming is rather persistent. That's the reason I'm up so late, actually.**

 **The bloody frog is exhausted, as expected. Male pregnancies are rarely without their complications. I plan to spend the next few days in the lab putting together a solution for his problems. Perhaps the First Queen's tomes will yield some answers since she created this enchantment over men.**

Kiku read on, skipping entries that didn't speak of the boys. He was a bit confused that Arthur would call them twins—he knew that Alfred was two years younger than Matthew, after all. He hoped more reading would give him the answers he sought.

The next relevant passage came years later. While the King found the children's infancies more than notable based on the filled pages of mundane happenings, Kiku focused only on mentions of magic.

 **For so long neither of the boys showed signs of bearing magic, but today Matthew did. He has control over ice, and while he was timid at first, he soon became quite adept at summoning the snow and cold at will. I'm sure with time he will become more confident with it. Alfred, his usual self, was jealous on seeing the other with his talent, and stormed off. The frog is trying to talk some sense into him. I wonder—**

 **—I was pulled away from my lab on sensing another magic presence. Alfred was angry, and it manifested itself in his own powers. How appropriate that he have control over flame and heat, as passionate as he is, while his calm brother have dominion over ice and sleet.**

 **Elemental magic is… unique, to say the least. My magic of course is more general, so I can try my hand at almost any spell or enchantment. The boys will have a harder time with casting the protective wards or making potions in the future, but even just a hint of magic is better than none.**

Kiku found another entry.

 **It has been especially hot this winter, and I fear that it is Alfred's doing. He has little control over his body and magic—we've had to refurnish their room several times each time he throws a fit and burns the wooden structures. Last time he was in my lab he merely stepped close to my cauldron flame and enhanced the fire so much that the cauldron melted! Matthew's training has proved much more beneficial. He and Alfred often play in the snow in the great hall—a pain for the maids to remove the enchanted snow discreetly, let me tell you. He will be a fine king someday, I'm sure. King Ludwig I has already agreed to an engagement when our children come of age, and even Alfred will find companionship in Ludwig's second-born. It will be an advantageous alliance, though my bloody git of a husband opposes it. He is not a fan of arranged marriages. Alfred makes friends with every noble or commoner that enters the gates, but Matthew is so quiet, so it may be best for the both of them to seek these matches, else Matthew would never find someone and Alfred would have more spouses that I'd care to count! My friend the Duke told me—**

The scholar skipped over the paragraphs of political speak concerning his father, already knowing most of the details. Finally, he was shocked with one particular entry that came years later.

 **We've met with great misfortune. These past two years have been taxing on my powers, as well as on Francis's heart. I have been so busy attempting to rectify what had been done that I hadn't had time to write. The only things I jotted down were my notes on saving Alfred.**

 **Let me start from the beginning.**

 **Almost two years ago, the twins were celebrating their twelfth birthday. We usually have their party on the third of July in the afternoon for propriety's sake, but they often play at the stroke of midnight. As usual, Alfred dragged Matthew to the hall for some snowy fun. Matthew has been even quieter since then, so I don't know the exact details, but I do know that a wayward blast of ice struck Alfred's heart. By the time Francis and I were awoken by Matthew's cries, Alfred was dead, his heart frozen solid. Oddly enough, his body was still warm due to his excess elemental magic.**

 **I had no experience with counteracting elemental curses, but I knew my friends the trolls would know how to save him if it were possible. We set off for the mountains, the night chillier than ever thought possible for a summer evening without Alfred's heat radiating through the land.**

 **They did not know what to do, either, unfortunately. They removed his heart, a solid block of ice, and he breathed. But he would not wake, he was not my son. Matthew was inconsolable, and nothing Francis said could break through his cries. They tried to heal his mind, removing all his memories of his and Matthew's powers—without his heart, the seat of his fire magic, he would never be able to wield magic again. Or so I thought.**

 **The trolls told us to let him rest, and we did. For half a year he slept, alive but not really. Matthew grew more and more depressed, and it affected his magic. He grew so fearful of himself, and the land was chilled by it.**

 **I am not proud of the way I treated my eldest son during this time. I was upset with him, I shut him out. So many days I spent at Alfred's side, mourning him without considering the guilt that his brother may have had. I never verbalized this to him directly, nor even to Francis, but for a time I resented Matthew. Perhaps it was Alfred's magic, or maybe just his natural charm (which is itself a magic, of course), but to me Alfred was the brightest light of the kingdom, a beacon of hope during this time of war and struggle. I would take to sitting up with him and talking rather than in the arms of my own husband.**

 **I had had enough waiting and praying, however, so I set to work on helping my boy. I was forced to do things I'd rather not confess, diving into the archived books on dark magic. With some necromancy, I created in him a new heart, an organ forged of magic and flame. This of course took many months to achieve, as each day the heart needed more fire and more blood to grow. I will say that I never took to killing for the blood. I used my own, sometimes even Francis pitched in, and the hospital was also able to leech excess liquid from the ill or dying.**

 **Finally, two years after the ordeal, Alfred awoke. Gods, his eyes were so bright, he was so healthy, it was as if nothing had happened. He laughed as he always had, even when he stumbled on his weakened legs. He was back, and I was so happy.**

 **Reintroducing him to his brother was taxing on Matthew, and the elder refused to spend time with Alfred, who only wanted to play. I was amazed he could resist him so easily. Alfred's heart, while no longer able to produce a physical flame, was now an expert at manipulating emotional passions. The only hint of his previous powers is his control over heat. I swear, I will walk into a room where he rests and it will be a whole new climate!**

 **Francis finally confronted me about my mistreatment of Matthew, and I recognized my error. To quell his sorrow, I removed the boy's memories. From then on, both boys thought they were two years apart in age—Alfred's growth had been stunted during his healing, so it made sense. We moved their birthday celebrations one day up and one day back, respectively, the first and fourth of July. Neither remembered Alfred's flame magic, and Alfred still had no idea as to Matthew's. A part of me questioned this choice, but I left the accident of that night in Matthew's head, if only to teach him the importance of self-control. It was little work to enchant the populace's minds and plant knowledge of the age difference, as well.**

 **Despite my efforts, Matthew was still withdrawn, and his powers would flare up at random. Alfred also had little control over his heart, and many an attendant doted on him preferentially. This did little to ease Matthew's mood. They grew apart, but Alfred is so quick to make friends, and Matthew's so shy anyway. I don't think it should be a problem.**

 **I do however fear for Alfred's future. A drawback of a heart made from dark magic is its authenticity. It is evident that Alfred can love readily. When he loves a person, he radiates a warmth, and they can't help but return his feelings. The opposite is true, as well. I will have to deal with this when the time comes for Alfred to meet more and more people, I'm sure. For now we have cut down on the staff, and don't Alfred let out for fear of him falling for some commoner. Matthew himself rarely leaves the room, so he needs no monitoring.**

 **Francis and I had drifted apart as well during this time, though after I forgave Matthew and removed his more negative memories, we were fine again. I've been telling him all of my fears and doubts, and he has been a great comfort. He sees no problem in Alfred's enticing heart and ability to love, but he's a romantic twat so what does he know?**

 **I however don't envy my boy. When the time comes, when he wishes to fall in love, or even when he doesn't but someone has an inkling of a feeling for him, the love of a lifetime already together will crash over him. No matter who it is, no matter what he thinks of them before, if they have a heart that beats then his will touch it, seduce it. He can never know that his heart is the cause of this. It would be best for him to believe that others love him for who he is, not for the dark magic that gave him his second life.**

 **For as long as he has this false heart, the power of true love cannot be his. He will not know of it, though he will be convinced he does. In fact, for all intents and purposes he will; even the other will see their bond as true love. However, in the most magical sense of the term, it will not be so. It will be this dark enchantment, pantomiming as love. Even if they are happy with each other, and the world sees them as in love, magical contracts bound by say true love's kiss cannot be made between the two. I do not know of how to cure him, for without this strong heart he would not know life. I am afraid to consult the trolls or my relatives about this, for surely then they will know of the sin I have committed.**

Arthur didn't mention his sons for a while, and his notes were concerned with alliances and the war. Finally there was the final entry.

 _Bonjour, mon cher! I am writing to you in this silly journal since you spend more time in this dingy lab than with me. Don't feel bad, lapin, I know I have been a bore lately, so grumpy and moody! But, I have fantastique news! You are pregnant! It is odd, non, how this magic works? I can feel your pain, but I know it is not I who will bear the child this time around. You have also been crabby lately, but since that is your personality I didn't notice! She is strong, and I cannot wait to meet her. I_ …

—Pardon me, King Francis, but this pen is the property of King Arthur and is not to be used, I ask that…

 _Sacre bleu, cursed pen of the devil! You dare write on your own without my control? I am trying to leave my Arthur a romantic note you foul-tipped…_

 _—_ Please, sir, I ask that you not force my ink.

 _Who is this_?

—This is A. Pen, sir. Your husband's tool for dictation. I write when he speaks. I do not take well to another holding me and controlling me ** _._**

 _So shall I speak to you then, and continue this note?_

 _—_ That would be acceptable.

—King Francis; Queen of North America; former crown prince of the Kingdom of France; status: eloped: Arthur, damn this writing utensil of yours—A. Pen takes offense to your husband's words, sir—oh, and he provides commentary, great! Anyway, to ease your mind and body, mon lapin, we will take a little trip, a romantic getaway! Now, before you tell me that it is not the time for a vacation—it really isn't, my lord—shut up, A. Stylo! I'll have you both know that we will be visiting a land of dark magic. I believe they will be more than willing to help you so we can work to cure Alfred and soothe your worries for him. I love you, Arthur, au revoir! That is all, A. Pen. Go away. Stop writing! I already concluded it and now you're ruining everything! Argh!—he walked away, sir. Transcription complete.

 **Bloody git. I love you too.**

* * *

 **A/N: wowie now we've got le backstory! how exciting! i apologize if the change in fonts is obnoxious, but i wanted to convey the different handwritings or whatever, and it was the only thing i could think of. how fun! also, idk if any of you read my other rusame story, but if you do, fear not! i am updating a lot more for this one, but it's only because the next chapter of These Memories Remain will be long and joyful and beautiful and so full of lurv! and... THE MISSING MEMORIES! gasp! so i'm putting a lot of thought into it 'cuz it's like the climax chapter kinda**

 **anyway, hope you enjoyed! leave me a review if you please! also, like i said before, i'll probs go farther than the plot of frozen into the future. just fyi, PruCan will be a thing, probs some GerIta... will we see Lady Knight Hungary? idk idk! tbh all that will probs be in like a sequel or companion piece (well, PruCan may get its start in the next chapter/next two). this story will end when the rusame culminates, since that's the point.**

 **now, look it's a wild russia! ^J^ if you're upset that he wasn't instantly seduced by alfred, well don't be! it's all intentional i tell you. in fact there's a bit of a hint as to why this isn't so in igirisu's words... and if you still don't understand, look to the title.**

 **look, nordics! scary tino! gay swedes! reindeer named after vodka brand that is actually swedish! emotionally vulnerable and lonely ivan! and... mysterious figures with easily identifiable catch-phrases!**

 **au revoir!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred started on seeing the two figures, a bear made of snow and some… bipedal creature with large red eyes set against more fluffy, white precipitation.

"Great, I'm going crazy," Ivan murmured to his reindeer.

"Who are you?" the bear repeated.

"Wait a minute…" Alfred's head hurt, and after a slight pressure, he remembered. "You're Kumajiro!"

"Fucking!"

He grinned. "And Tony! Wow, you two are alive?"

The unidentifiable being cleared his throat. "Obviously. I see you got fat."

He pouted. "I'm not fat! I'm in prime shape." He rubbed his head. "How am I just now remembering you guys? Mattie and I used to play with you! And was it his magic that brought you to life?"

They both shrugged.

"Uh, I'm confused," Ivan confessed.

"These were mine and Mattie's imaginary friends back in the day! We made them out of snow! Well, he did, with his powers…" He frowned. "This memory… it seems… off. I had no idea Mattie had powers before tonight! This doesn't make sense."

"And what exactly is this… creature supposed to be?"

"It's obviously a bear."

"Not that one."

"Oh, Tony?" The thing waved. "He's a space being!"

"A space being?"

"You know… a being. From outer space! They live on the moon and other planets, of course. They're like us, just look different depending on the atmosphere."

Ivan raised a brow. "How on Earth do you know anything about things off Earth?"

"An Italian diplomat who visited years ago left us with astronomical tools to observe the heavens. This was before the war, of course, when we traded ideas and goods freely. He was a high-ranking adviser to the Emperor, but he had been killed weeks after he got back home. Some say that Rome's own men plotted to kill him to start the war. Anyway, we have telescopes to see farther than our eyes can. It's amazing!"

"That's fascinating."

"Alright, dumbasses. Quit your flirting and let's get down to business! We need to find Mattie!"

"Who is that?" the bear asked.

"Our creator!"

"Wait, how'd you know we were looking for him? And, hey! We weren't flirting! I am engaged!"

"Four times over," Ivan noted.

"Precisely! That'd be so deceptive of me to cheat on all of my fiancés with a new person!"

"Whatever, this seems like a plot point I don't care to know about! As for how I knew, why else would the Prince be trekking through this enchanted winter with a gruff mountainman? Matthew's put all of you flesh-wearing weaklings at risk, and you want to find him and have him fix everything, right?"

"Er… yes, that's about the gist of it." Alfred smiled. "Tony was more my friend, and Kuma was Mattie's. He's so cool and smart!" The pair high-fived enthusiastically.

"Clearly. Kumajiro, you know Mattie better. Can you tell where he is?"

The bear hummed, deep in thought. "I think I can smell something of a magic trail." He turned, immediately setting off toward the mountain's peak.

"Sweet!" Alfred yelled, following after. Tony was close behind the prince.

Ivan sighed. "Am I the only sane one in this kingdom, Svedka?"

The reindeer snorted with mirth.

"You got me there, comrade. Well, let's follow these idiots so they don't go walking off a cliff. I wouldn't want to lose my new sled so soon."

The odd quintet wandered for less than an hour, finally approaching a giant castle made completely of ice. Alfred whistled.

"Damn, I never would've guessed Mattie was anything of an architect. See? He's way more than capable of controlling his powers! This will be easy to get him to come back."

"And if you can't convince him?" Ivan asked.

Alfred shrugged. "You know I've got no choice. North America can't be like this right now. We don't have enough wood or food stored up, and with the harbor frozen over how can we trade with anyone?" They were before the door of the palace, and Alfred knocked. He cursed. "Ow! This isn't comfortable at all! What on earth does Mattie plan to do when he wants to sit? Or sleep? Or go to the bathroom or eat or bathe? He really didn't think too far ahead, did he?"

There was no answer, so with an impressive shove, Alfred forced himself inside, instructing the others with his eyes to stay behind.

The foyer was a sight to behold, the way its entire structure reflected the outside sunlight back on itself. It was unbearably bright and beautiful—how could anyone fear Mattie? What he did was artful, not terrifying.

"Alfred?" Matthew's voice echoed in the empty room. A breeze slipped through the door behind Alfred and a tinkling noise sounded above them. Alfred glanced up, noticing the delicate crystalline chandelier. "What are you doing here?"

Alfred tore his gaze from the piece, noticing his brother, no longer clad in his coronation suit but looking just as regal in a soft purple robe. It seemed to be made of ice as well, though it rustled like cloth when the King descended the stairs.

"I'm here to bring you back, Mattie. You are the king now, your people need you."

He shook his head. "I can't, Al. They don't want someone like me as their leader. I'm a monster."

"How can you say that? Our entire family line had magic! What makes you any worse?"

"You don't understand it, father took away your memories. But elemental mages are much rarer creatures, and not all that adept at casting the general protective spells; I've tried, and most of the time I ended up hurting father. I even hurt you, Al. You almost died!"

Alfred's furrowed brows showed his confusion. "That can't be… you'd never hurt me, Mattie. And why would he take my memories of it? But, that's not important. Can't you see that you've got control of things? How else could you have built such an impressive castle?"

"I… Well, I'm not quite sure how this happened, it was more serendipitous than anything." He smiled. "I just, let go of all my fears I've been holding on to for years, and this happened. I haven't been this happy in forever, Al. I want to stay out here. Now you can be the king, you can marry whomever you want, you can lead the people who already love you more…"

Alfred frowned. "Are you really happier here? But, if you can come back, we can be best friends again! Now that we all know, you don't have to hide, there's nothing to fear. I'll protect you, Mattie."

"Well… maybe…"

"Who are you?" Alfred glanced behind him. Kumajiro, Tony, and Ivan had entered—Alfred was glad they'd left the huge reindeer outside at least.

"Kuma?" Matthew shouted. "How on earth… and Tony? You're alive?"

"I know, it's amazing, isn't it? It's all because of you. You have no reason to fear powers that can bring life! I'm sure with a bit of practice you can have it all down before my wedding! I would like to request an ice sculpture of my husband of course."

Matthew chuckled. "Sure thing, Al. I can try. Well, since there's no harm done, surely I can rejoin you guys later? I do feel much more comfortable here in the mountains. If you give me a few weeks of alone time, I'd be much more confident in my abilities."

"Uh…" Alfred scratched his cheek. "Actually, it'd probably be better if you came back with us, just for a little bit. Then you can return here to train or whatever."

"Why would I have to come back?"

"Do you not know?"

"Know what?" Matthew's tone was impatient.

"Well, don't freak out now, but the kingdom's completely covered in snow. It's quite lovely, really. But unfortunately we're not at all prepared with food stores. Before anything else, we need you to unfreeze everything, or else all the farmers and the city people will… well, it won't be good. At the very least, the harbor could stand to be thawed so we could get the proper supplies from other people for a while."

Despite his request, Matthew grew anxious. "Wait, I've frozen everything? I felt… I felt like I was under control." He placed his head in both hands. "Oh, mon dieu, I'll never be able to control it! Even from so far away I've ruined everything! What kind of king could do this to his people?"

The four visitors felt a chill. "Whoa, it's okay Mattie!" Alfred held up his hands and neared his brother. "Calm down, we can figure this out. Together!" He tried to grab his brother's hand, but Matthew jerked back.

"No, you need to get back. Even at my happiest I couldn't control it. There's no way I can unfreeze it now. I'll only end up hurting you!"

"But, you have to try, you're the king!"

He shook his head, "I can't! You all need to go back, this land… it's out of my control."

Alfred stepped forward again, and Matthew swung his arm. A flurry of blue arced from his fingertips, and the icy blast headed straight toward Alfred. His eyes widened, but he couldn't move in time. For the second time in his life, but the first in his memory, his heart was struck by his brother's magic.

"Al!" Matthew cried out. Alfred stumbled backwards, clutching at his chest. Ivan helped steady him, but it was unnecessary.

"I'm fine, Mattie. No need to worry, see?" While he felt a chill, otherwise he did feel fine.

The temperature in the room dropped, and Ivan and Alfred shivered.

"I said don't worry, why the sudden cold?" Alfred rubbed his arms with his gloved hands.

"I didn't do this, well I don't think… I don't know. Like I said, it's best if you leave. Who knows how things are down in the capitol now that it's getting colder?"

"Matthew, please. Reconsider this."

"Alfred, if you don't get out…"

"What? You'll ice-magic me in the heart? Ignore me for half our life? Disapprove of the first thing that's made me happy since our parents died? Continue to leave me behind, the useless, spare prince? What more can you do to me?!"

There were tears in Matthew's eyes, though due to the extreme cold they turned to frost in his eyelashes. Even he was growing uncomfortable in the much lower temperature. "I'm sorry, Al. I've only ever wanted to protect you."

"Whatever. I'll take care of the people, then. Not like I haven't been doing that already while you've been holed up in your room avoiding social interaction for years." He was glaring at the king, but the elder brother was too hurt by the truth of the words to respond. Alfred turned his back, stomping toward the front door. Tony and Kumajiro followed, worried for the angry prince.

Ivan moved to do the same, but he stopped to glance back at the King. Matthew was sobbing quietly, unashamed to do so in front of a stranger. Their eyes met.

Matthew sniffed. "Who are you anyway? Some fifth fiancé?"

"No, just a guide." He tightened his scarf as the cold grew more intense.

Matthew chuckled. "That's surprising. Will you make sure he gets home alright?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Please, don't call me that. Alfred will be the king, not me. He's better suited to it, anyway."

"As you wish. I'll take care of him," Ivan nodded and left, quickly catching up to his travel partners despite their head start.

"Ungrateful son of a Frenchman… can't even see reason… I have nothing against snow, but he knows I hate the cold… this is the worst… and now I can't even move to my husband's home since I'll be in charge of this godforsaken tundra…" Alfred was muttering to himself, clutching his cloak tight in an effort to keep warm. It was futile, as the cold ripped through the thickest of cloth. His rage was masked behind the comically chattering teeth.

"What would you like to do, Alfred?" Ivan asked. As used to the cold as he was, even his covered fingertips were growing numb. Tony, Kumajiro, and Svedka were of course unperturbed by the weather, but Ivan knew that he and Alfred needed to find shelter. If he wasn't mistaken, it was getting more and more cold by the minute. If it kept up as it was, they'd be dead in an hour; they were tired, hungry, and neither was dressed for such temperatures. He'd never experienced such cold in his life, and he didn't even know if any trading post in the kingdom carried sufficient wares.

"I want to go back to people who actually care about me. I also want to take a warm bath, or maybe just jump in a fire at this point."

"We should rest for the night. There's no way we can make it all the way to the castle tonight in this cold."

"Well, since we got kicked out of the nearest structure—even though it was made of ice at least it was warmer than this—where do you plan we go?"

"We can go see my friends."

"The love experts?"

"Da, those ones."

"Well, if they've got food and shelter for the night, I can't say no. Lead the way, big guy."

* * *

Prince Ludwig wasn't too proud to accept a third blanket. Even then he was chilled to the bone, but he avoided showing his discomfort while he met with King Matthew's advisers. They had been successful in rationing out fair portions to the citizens, and communications with farmers outside the capitol had brought in more supplies. But, a sudden temperature plummet changed things, and they had to hasten their evacuation plan.

The meeting wasn't too productive, as everyone was exhausted and cold. It had been half a day since his father had left, and Ludwig was worried for his safety. Gilbert too was worried, though he was more concerned about Alfred, especially given the cold. After the advisers left, the brothers were left alone in the throne room.

"Do you think Alfred is okay?" Gilbert asked. "He certainly wasn't dressed for this weather. The people say it never even gets this cold here in the winter."

"I cannot say. For now we can only hope. He is smart enough, I believe."

Gilbert smiled, "Yeah, he's a clever one."

"He is wittier than I'd have expected. It will be a most favorable union."

Gilbert raised a brow. His brother was far from romantic, but when he'd talked of Alfred before, the words had been much more loving. It would be ideal for him if Ludwig proved to be falling out of love as quickly as he'd fallen in it.

"Knowing Alfred, he's charmed some wanderer into helping him. Poor guy," he smiled.

"Prince Ludwig! Prince Gilbert!" an uncharacteristic yell came from Kiku's mouth. He was running to the brothers' sides, bearing a handful of notes and a single journal.

Ludwig spoke as he approached. "What is it, my lord?"

"I've discovered some rather interesting things about Prince Alfred and King Matthew! You have to hear this!"

Toris joined them, panting slightly from the exertion. Ludwig cleared the room of the attendants, wishing to hear the information for himself before deciding who next should hear it. Kiku began, quickly brushing over minor details in favor of the general picture.

Gilbert slammed his fist on the table. "What do you mean he is incapable of true love? Surely we all have felt his devotion for ourselves! As loathe as I am to admit it, his feelings are not divided between us, as his brother seems to think. Rather, it is reciprocated equally among us!"

"I understand your anger, Prince Gilbert, but remember King Arthur's words. For all involved, it will feel like love. But contractually, it isn't."

He stood. "You're wrong! How can you say that! I love him, and so do you!" Without waiting for a reply, he turned and stormed out of the room.

Ludwig sighed. "I apologize. My brother is very stubborn. If what you say is true, then I fear for Alfred's safety. Lately… I've felt less of a pull on my heart when I think of him. Have you felt the same?"

Kiku and Toris nodded. "We noticed this, coincidentally it started at the same time it started getting colder. I have a theory for what is happening. The King's panic brought about the snow, but Alfred's own residual powers, manifesting in physical heat as well as his 'charm', kept the temperature livable. I fear the two have clashed, or perhaps Alfred has met a worse fate in the mountains. He is no longer exuding either of his warm magics."

"It makes sense, well, as much sense as all this talk of magic can make, I suppose."

Toris nodded. "It is a lot to take in. But, I also think Alfred is the reason North America struggled for so long with barrenness. Heat is great of course, but without precipitation, it brings death. King Matthew restricted himself for so long, drawing any and all coldness into himself; meanwhile Alfred was free to heat the kingdom. We the people tried so hard to keep him happy despite the loss of his parents, but in doing so, we only fueled his black heart."

"You make it sound as if Alfred is an evil creature," Ludwig raised a brow.

"Oh, it isn't like that! I know Alfred would never mean to hurt a fly! If he knew, he'd be devastated." The priest-to-be sighed. "I am not sure how this eternal winter will end, but I believe it will involve the brothers coming to some sort of agreement. They have to use their opposing powers together and strike a balance."

Kiku glanced at the two men, his face grave. "For the sake of North America, perhaps even the world, I only hope this happens soon."

.

* * *

"Dude, no way in hell I'm jumping this!" Alfred scooted back from the precipice. "You're insane!"

"Da, but you must jump! My friends live down in the canyon, and this is the quickest way. If we take the trail, we will die of cold." Ivan gave a soft smile in an effort to be reassuring. It only made Alfred shiver, or maybe that was the cold.

"Goddammit, it's never been this cold for as long as I can remember!" He tightened his arms around his chest, but they themselves were so cold that it hardly mattered. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course! With so much snow, it'll be the perfect cushion! I've done it many times, and have only broken a few ribs!"

Alfred paled. "What?!"

"Well, that was during the last year when they're wasn't much snow… but look, thanks to the King we have plenty of softness to land on! It'll be fun!" he grabbed Alfred's hand. "We jump after three. One…"

"Dude, I'm not ready! I still have a life to live!"

"Two…"

"My fiancés will avenge me!"

With a sharp tug that Alfred swore ripped his shoulder out of its socket, Ivan brought the pair over the edge while shouting, "Three!"

"You said _after_ three, you asshole!" Alfred screamed over the rush of the cool air whipping past his face. "This is so cold! I'll have frostbite by the time we land!"

Ivan meanwhile had his arms outstretched, enjoying the freefall. He had always enjoyed this extremely direct route to his friends' home.

The fall only last a few seconds, but Alfred had plenty of time to criticize Ivan's mental processing capabilities regardless. It helped that he was a quick talker. As they neared the end, Ivan turned his face, meeting a pair of enraged eyes. He smiled at the sight before seeing white.

He sat up quickly, shaking excess snow from his head. Within seconds he was helping Alfred from his own hole in the snow.

On getting to his feet, the prince was stuttering, spitting out snow.

"And another thing!" he began.

"As much as I admire your witticisms, my prince, I must ask that you lower your voice."

"Shut up! I'm not done!"

"Al," Tony tugged at his sleeves. "Big nose has a point. If you keep yapping, you could cause an avalanche."

This was enough to shut the boy up. He huffed. "Whatever. Lead the way then, Mr. Snow Man."

"Very well." He followed Svedka who was already making progress through the snow. The reindeer was very familiar with their path. Soon they were in an enchanted clearing, a large spot free of snow.

Ivan smiled, recognizing his many surrogate family members. He held up his arms, awaiting their eager hugs. "Hello family! I am home!"

Nothing happened.

Alfred stared at the rocks. Finally blinking when Ivan proceeded to stroll through the moss-covered spheres, chatting at the while, he turned to Tony.

The alien shrugged. "I believe we've been captured for some sort of sacrifice. It was nice knowing you Alfred. You've managed to befriend a lunatic."

Before he could respond, there was a brief rumbling. The stones all rolled toward Ivan.

And then they opened.

"Vanya's home!" they cheered. The stones had unfolded, looking like pudgy toddlers with moss and crystals adorning them instead of clothes.

He laughed. "Hello, my friends! Tell me, is Pabbie around? My friend and I need a warm place to stay."

"A friend?" they chorused, turning towards Alfred.

He froze under the crowd's gaze, flushing slightly at all the attention.

"Who is he?"

"He's Vanya's friend?"

"A boyfriend?"

"He's clearly a noble!"

"Could he be a prince?"

"Are they in love?"

With each question, they got closer until he was fully trapped.

"Uh… Ivan? A little help?" he squeaked as some of the bolder—boulder?—trolls began tugging at his clothes and prodding him toward Ivan.

"A wedding must occur!"

"Where is Pabbie? He must oversee it!"

"I never knew Vanya was into men!"

"It matters not in this kingdom!"

"Yes, with Artie's magic we will still have our grandchild!"

Alfred blushed. "Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up, er, guys! Ivan and I aren't together! I'm engaged!"

There was a cacophony of mumbles, and Alfred couldn't make out the words.

"No matter! What's one fiancé to us? We can take care of him!"

Ivan sighed. "Please, friends, I was only wishing to find shelter for the night. In the morning, Alfred and I will leave for the capitol."

"Bah, not that dull city!"

"You hate it there!"

"Since Artie died it's been a drab place!"

"You never visit us anymore, Vanya!"

For the time being, the trolls' curiosity about Alfred was replaced with indignation at Ivan's sporadic visits. Finally, a stronger voice cut through.

"Vanya," one troll cut through the crowd. By the way the others let him pass by, Alfred assumed he was the leader. "What brings you here?"

"Hello, Pabbie," Ivan nodded slightly. He appeared to be much more reserved with this one than he was with the others, more respectful. "I was hoping you could house Alfred and me, as well as feed us. We cannot last the night in this cold."

"Of course, of course!" he smiled, gesturing toward the center. A green fire appeared when he snapped his fingers. The warm-blooded pair immediately drew closer, reveling in the heat. Alfred and Ivan kept their distance, sitting on non-animated rocks a few feet apart—Alfred had initially made the mistake of sitting on a living rock, which had been awkward to say the least.

The head troll was chatting with Ivan, who was explaining the sudden change in weather as well as their current quest. He'd briefly mentioned Alfred getting shot with a blast of ice, but insisted that Alfred was fine.

Despite this, Pabbie rolled toward Alfred, stopping in front of him. He raised a hand, pressing it over Alfred's heart. He shivered.

"Uh…" was Alfred's only response.

"Damn that Arthur… I never thought he'd do something like this." He gave an impressive shove, and Alfred was on his back.

"Pabbie!" Ivan shouted, rushing to right Alfred. "What was that for?" he glared.

"Your friend is not welcome here," he spat. "His life is a sham, he is only here because of dark magic. Luckily, his brother sealed his fate with his attack. The world will be rid of him soon!"

"Wha… what are you saying?" Alfred said, eyes wide.

"Don't speak, demon!"

"Pabbie! Don't disrespect him!" Ivan growled. Several trolls rolled away, fearful of the confrontation. "Explain your behavior!"

"I owe him nothing," the troll returned the glare. "But for you, fine. This man you claim is your friend, he is Prince Alfred, is he not?"

"Yes, he is."

"Prince Alfred died six years ago."

"What?" Ivan's brows furrowed.

"Uh, no offense, but I'm pretty alive right now," Alfred said. A withering glare from Pabbie shut him up.

"No, Prince Alfred was unintentionally killed by Prince Matthew. He struck his twin in the heart with his magic. King Arthur came to me for help, and I tried my best, but all I could do was remove the frozen organ and memories. His body became a shell without them. Arthur… he turned to his only option at that time. Dark magic. Blood magic. The heart you bear now is unnatural!"

"Pabbie, Alfred is not a twin. And Matthew shot him in the heart just now and he is far from death."

"That's because his heart cannot directly be touched by light magic as it is! Instead, it has become encased. The darkness can no longer radiate outwards. Matthew has done good by the kingdom with this. In a matter of days, the boy will die without his energy source, as he should have years ago."

"How dare you say this about him!" Ivan's grip on Alfred's shoulder tightened protectively. "Isn't there a way to break the curse? To free his heart?"

"You know how curses are to be broken, Vanya," he sighed. "But I implore you, do not save him. I understand now why this land has struggled. It is the pervasiveness of his heart, it scorches the earth wherever he goes! If he lives, the land will only suffer more."

"I don't care! I will save him!"

Pabbie chuckled. "For one without a heart, you show too much passion for this monster."

Ivan helped Alfred to his feet. "To many, my own life would be seen as a sham as well, a human without a heart. And yet you accepted me. Why can't you accept him?"

"Because you're a special case, Vanya. I will explain it to you if you stay with us. But if you leave with Alfred now, you will no longer be able to return to us."

"Fine," he pulled Alfred toward the entrance.

Alfred resisted. "Ivan, stop. If what he's saying is true, if I'm some kind of curse… you shouldn't save me. I… I think you should stay here. Learn what he has to say about your past. I don't want to endanger anyone," he frowned. "You know that I love my kingdom, all the inhabitants. If I truly was the cause of all their hardships during this drought, I don't deserve to face them."

Ivan took both of Alfred's hands. "Don't you see? It is just like with Matthew's powers. You can learn to control it if you focus on positive emotions, I'm sure of it. But first, we must see to unfreezing your heart. Surely one of your fiancés can offer up true love's kiss, that always works."

"But, what if I can't learn to control it?"

"You will, I believe in you," their eyes met, and for a moment, all was still. Alfred felt a stirring in his heart, but then a sudden wave of cold pulsed through his body. With a groan, he collapsed. Due to their proximity, Ivan was able to grab him before he fell. Svedka was quick on the scene, accepting the unconscious prince on his back. Without looking back at his surrogate family, Ivan led his party away from the mountains, back to the capitol where Alfred's betrothed could hopefully revive him.

* * *

Matthew was huddled in a corner in his castle. The cold was piercing his robes, the only thing protecting him from the bite was his own ice. Even then, he was growing numb. He could only imagine the pain of his own citizens with their thin cloaks and poorly insulated homes. He groaned, but went silent when he heard the door creak open.

He didn't even stand to meet the guards, only glancing from his seat to meet the eyes of King Ludwig. He recognized the blond by numerous biographies he'd read prior to his coronation.

"Your Majesty," he nodded slightly as a sort of bow, his voice weak.

"King Matthew," he too nodded. "We would like you to come with us. It is imperative that you undo this storm."

He mumbled weakly, not resisting the pulls when he was dragged to his feet. Tied up and sobbing, he was forced back toward his capitol, just as his own brother was racing toward the castle.

* * *

The guards cleared the path when a raging reindeer approached. They sounded an alarm, calling for the current ruling princes to come to the scene.

Alfred had returned.

The boy looked worse for wear, however, so attendants were quick to remove him from the animal, all shocked at the icy feeling of his skin. They directed Ivan inside as well, too worried about the prince to ask questions for the time being.

While they took Alfred to the private chambers to soak in some hot water, Ivan was left in a study, huddling close to the fireplace. Tony and Kumajiro had followed after Alfred's handlers, and Svedka was being fed in the castle's barn, surely bothering the noble horses and hunting dogs. Ivan chuckled at the thought.

He was given a few free minutes to ponder Pabbie's words, though the things he'd said hadn't been far from his mind during their frantic trip to the castle. He had long known that he didn't have a heart, only a scar over his chest. And yet, he breathed, he had a heartbeat, he was alive. The trolls had found him when he was young, too young to remember any family or why he'd woken up alone in the mountains, and taken care of him. Pabbie had been the one to reassure him that he was a light creature, a pure being, despite his missing organ. He found it odd that he could be considered such when most humans ran from him in fear while Alfred, the light of the kingdom, was some sort of devilish spawn.

There was a knock, and Tony peeked through the cracked door.

"Al's awake. He's asking for you." Ivan nodded, retreating from the warmth to follow the snow creature. He barely even noticed the splendor of the halls, the numerous artworks adorning the walls with their gilded frames. Instead, he focused on each step, hoping silently that by the time he reached Alfred's side, the boy's smile would be back.

Indeed, when he stepped in the room, Alfred was smiling up at a white-haired man kneeling beside him. It was the sweetest look Ivan had seen on Alfred's face, full of love and devotion, and it was reflected fully in the face of the other.

Alfred turned toward the door. "Ivan!" this grin was cheekier, reserved for friends and family. "Come here, meet my Gilbert."

Gilbert stood, bowing to the commoner. "I must thank you for protecting my betrothed out in the mountains. I would have given everything to have been by his side, and I regret that he has come to this state. Still, you have done us all a great service."

"Oh, it was no problem," Ivan chose to ignore the man. "So, which one is he?" Gilbert tensed at the word choice, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh shush," Alfred teased. "Now, before I fall back asleep, Gil, love, would you help me with my little problem?"

Gilbert smirked. "Well, when you put it like that…" Before Ivan could be further revolted by any innuendos, Gilbert pressed his lips to Alfred's, initiating a chaste kiss. He pulled away, and Alfred sighed, licking his lips subtly as if to remember his fiancé's taste.

"Well? Did it work, liebling?"

"I… I don't know… I still feel cold." he brought his hand to his heart. "But, my heart is fighting the ice. I love you so much, Gilbert, can't you feel it?"

Gilbert clutched Alfred's hands. "Of course! I love…" he coughed, seeming confused. Thoughts raced around his head. "I mean, how could I not love you? We exchanged these sentiments already… I don't see how—"

"Say it, Gilbert," Alfred's demand was firm. "Say you love me, right now."

"I…" he removed his hands, clutching his head. "I… should be able to. Everything was so strong before… what's happening?"

"It is as I said it was, Prince Gilbert," Kiku entered the room, leading Ludwig and Toris. All three were quick to settle around Alfred's bed. The golden prince was fighting tears. "Alfred, what happened?"

Alfred latched onto his nearest fiancé, which happened to be Toris. "Oh Kiku! Mattie shot me in the heart with his ice! The trolls, they said," he hiccuped. "They said my heart is encased with ice, that I'm some kind of demon with a false heart! What's going on?"

Kiku gave his third explanation of the day, this time incorporating the new information gathered from the trolls with what Arthur had said.

Before he could protest, Alfred crashed his lips together with Toris's. The older boy pulled back blushing and apologizing profusely.

"You too, Toris? You don't love me either?"

"I'm… I'm sorry Alfred. It's complicated. Your heart is what drew us all in, you see, but cut off from it, we feel the affection of friends. We care for you deeply, but it is not true love." Gilbert was taking out his frustration with the situation on a desk in the corner, pulling at his hair between punches and kicks.

Ludwig was next, kissing Alfred's lips delicately. Nothing happened. Finally, Kiku and Alfred met halfway.

By then, Alfred was bawling, fisting the cloth above his chest.

"But… but… why do I still feel the love? Oh, it hurts so much. I can feel my heart reaching out to you, but it can't break past this ice!" he sniffed. Despite his partners' attempts to console him, he continued to cry. Finally, he spoke steadily. "Everyone get out."

"Prince Alfred, I think it best that you not be alone right now," Ludwig began. "We are still bound in our engagement, and I fear for your emotional state."

"Do you?!" he screamed, pushing away the blond. "Well, tough shit. I'm the current ruler, and I am ordering you all to leave me! I am going to die in a few days, all alone in this room, and there's nothing you can do about it! No one can love me genuinely! Anyone who does is just under the spell of my cursed heart! Now get out!"

Ludwig was the first to rise, followed by Kiku and Gilbert. Toris kissed Alfred's hand a final time before parting. Ivan wasn't sure if he was included in "everyone", so he lingered.

Alfred's sobs had been replaced with trembles, though Ivan couldn't tell if they were from sadness or fury.

"What? Stick around to gloat?" he asked bitterly on noticing Ivan watching.

"Why would I do that?"

"You were right, you and Mattie. This wasn't true love. My existence is a blight to the term. No one will ever love me. That's all I've ever wanted, you know? My heart… it's crying right now, begging for anyone to hear it. But it's being muffled and no one will answer. Why would I want them to, though? It'll only be artificial," he brought his knees to his chest, settling his head on his legs. "I'll be sure they get you your sleigh as payment quickly, you'd be smart to get out of the kingdom while you can. There's nothing left for anyone here. Nothing but a frozen wasteland. You shouldn't have left your family for me."

Ivan moved toward the bed, sitting where Alfred's feet had been. "I won't leave you."

He laughed. "Then you're the first to give a genuine damn about me."

"I am sorry that you don't have the true love you crave. But, there are other forms of love that are pure. The care your fiancés show is still there. And it is possible they could grow to love you romantically. If you can recognize the effects of your heart, it could be done. Also, your brother loves you, and he has since before your new heart came to be. Perhaps he can help."

"Well, seeing as he's missing in action, that may not be the best plan. But thanks for trying to help me, anyway." He smiled. "So is the only reason you didn't 'fall in love' with me because you don't have a heart to respond to me?"

"Da, I believe so."

He chuckled. "It's a shame. You can't feel love, and I feel it too much. We could've balanced each other. Too bad my curse doesn't work on you."

"You don't need a curse to make someone fall for you. You're a very bright and caring person, my prince," Ivan didn't know what drove him to do it, but he took Alfred's hand in his own, drawing it to his lips for a soft kiss. "If I had a heart, you wouldn't need it to sway me."

Alfred blushed, "Oh shush, don't go getting all sentimental on me now. There's nothing either of us can do to help in this situation."

"Sure there is," Ivan smiled. "I will return to the mountains and bring your brother back. He can break the curse."

"And then what? I go the rest of my life doubting anyone who shows me affection? Drawing in people I don't care about, falling in love with random passerby? What kind of life is that?" His head drooped lazily against the headboard. "It's pointless. All I'll know from now on is pain."

"You can't give up so easily. Alfred, this isn't you. You're a headstrong, naïve, romantic, and ridiculous young man, not a quitter."

"I'm a mistake my father made. I'm a demon who's done nothing but hurt my people. I thought I was helping them, but the happier I was, the stronger I got. Perhaps it's for the best if I just fade away."

"You can't leave them like this. You and your brother can fix this!" Ivan said, exasperated. How could Alfred go from his high-energy self to this? He'd yet to experience love or loss as others do, but surely heartbreak wasn't so crippling. Maybe it was the four-way rejection that put him under. Regardless, it made no sense to Ivan, it wasn't as if he was ill anymore.

"Please, leave me alone, Ivan," his voice was frail, and he refused to meet Ivan's eye before turning on his side to sleep.

Ivan only nodded, leaving Alfred to snuggle with Tony and Kumajiro who were surprisingly not melting in the warm room.

An attendant was quick to direct Ivan to his temporary lodgings—apparently he was something of a hero for saving their beloved prince. He sighed. If only Alfred could see that he'd charmed his way into these people's hearts without his magic. Even then, without his heart reaching them, they doted on him as they would a son or brother. His heart gave him an advantage, it helped him get his foot in the door, but it was surely his smile and personality, goofy as it was, that solidified his spot in their hearts and minds.

He refused to let Alfred fade away, even if it was his wish. And so, he enjoyed his dinner to go, making his way promptly to the barns. He would bring Matthew to his ailing brother who would then _lovingly_ knock some sense into the younger.

* * *

 **spicygenou: howdy howdy friends! damn, it's been a while since i've updated, hasn't it? tbh, i kinda forgot about this one, hehe my b! in better news, i finished my canon rusame fic and posted a super crackish random one shot, check it out if you're interested! i'm currently on easter break (yay for catholic schools) so i'm hoping to either get another chapter of this out or my HP AU, who knows what'll happen?**

 **anyway, enough of that! i hope you enjoyed the chapter! it approached angsty, but wasn't too crazy at all. pauvre Alfred... il est... pauvre :'(**


	6. Chapter 6

Ivan's valiant attempt to save his new friend was quickly thwarted by a pair of gruff guards who refused to let him outside the walls. They insisted that it was too cold to travel; apparently Prince Ludwig had ordered that no one leave as the castle was at the moment the safest place. He agreed to their terms, but as soon as they were out of sight, he led Svedka toward another part of the wall, hopeful for any means of escape.

He was quite busy mumbling to himself—just why were there no many guards, anyway? And how did Alfred manage to escape all those times? Ivan was bemoaning the fact that he may in fact be stupider than the gullible Prince when he remembered that Alfred had had a good amount of inside help. It was with this small bit of comfort that a spring came to his step, landing him precisely in a courtyard where he had no business being.

The slam of a wooden gate against stone sounded, revealing to him a possible exit. There were cries of "Your majesty!" and calls for aid, so Ivan made himself scarce behind a snow-covered shrub. He peeked through some branches, cursing when a tuft of snow fell toward his feet. It seemed no one had noticed.

Upon a large white steed was King Ludwig, followed by several of his German soldiers, or so Ivan assumed based on their looks. Some guards immediately hushed the few attendants who were rushing to the men, not wishing to draw attention to his entrance.

"Father!" Prince Ludwig ran to his father's side, helping him off the huge beast which was then ushered toward the stables. "Are you well? Did you find the King? Prince Alfred has returned, though he is deathly ill from his brother's ice magic."

"Yes, I am aware. King Matthew told me all about it on the way. If I'm not mistaken, the Prince will soon pass from this malady."

Ludwig nodded. "Without treatment, yes. We were told an act of true love, such as a kiss, would help him, but… it did not work."

"Of course not, these magics are always so temperamental. There's a reason our ancestors quit dabbling in all that nonsense in favor of more effective manors."

There was a loud groaning coming from a horse in the rear of the party. With great effort, a man, bound and gagged, threw himself to the ground, struggling to get to his feet.

"Is that… the King?" Ludwig yelled. "Father, why is he being treated in this way?" Matthew was quickly restrained by a number of guards. His eyes were filled with tears, and he was struggling to speak through the cloth in his mouth.

"The King has confessed to attacking his brother and to causing this weather. The prince will soon die, and so will countless other men, women, and children in the land. Their blood will be on his hands, and so we have decided to capture him and try him."

Matthew, while weaker than Alfred, had ample strength to fight the many arms around him. In a small scuffle, he managed to spit the cloth from his mouth, and he cried out. "Please! Prince Ludwig! Let me see Alfred! I can help—"

His words were cut off by a forceful blow to the back of the head.

"Father!" Ludwig started to protest as he watched Matthew fall. "In both our land and theirs, this is unjust punishment! And before he's even been formally tried by his people's courts! Why can he not see Alfred?"

"It is clear that he cannot control his powers, there's no way he can help the Prince. When he awakes, he will be tried. For the sake of keeping Alfred's last few days comfortable, I suggest that you keep this a secret."

Ludwig's shoulders were tensed, and if Ivan could see his face, he would see the pain written on it. Instead, he only heard a weak "Yes, father" before the party retreated into the warmth of the castle.

"Well," he turned to Svedka when the last of the guards were out of sight. "At least we don't have to search far for Matvey. But, how are we going to get him from the guards?"

"You may not have to!" his faithful friend replied.

"What? What are you saying?"

"It'll be hard for us to outsmart or outfight them, so we wait for them to bring Matvey to us!" the reindeer nodded with a smile.

"You mean… but what if Alfred doesn't make it in time?"

"He's stronger than he seems right now, you know that much!"

Ivan smiled, instinctively placing his hand over his heart at the thought. Svedka made a laughing sound, bopping his nose against his partner's shoulder playfully.

"Even without a heart, he's managed to wiggle his way into your thoughts, hasn't he?" he teased.

"Oh shut up," Ivan blushed slightly, though his cheeks had been perpetually red since venturing outside. "We need to focus. So, we are going to wait to grab Matvey during the trial, da? We can bring Alfred with us then, and with brotherly love he can break the curse!"

"What the hell are you doing lurking by this bush, Ivan?" a third voice sounded behind them. Both Ivan and Svedka jumped, too engrossed in their plotting to have heard even the loud crunching of snow beneath boots. The man didn't sound malicious, so Ivan turned.

The sight was not pretty, as he came face to face with a slightly swaying and red-eyed prince. Well, he supposed, the man's eyes were always red; but, it was clear that Gilbert had been crying for some time.

"Well? Are you two trying to catch a cold? Why are you outside? You trying to leave Alfred like the rest of us?" his face was downturned.

"Prince Gilbert, are you drunk?"

"Obviously."

"What are you doing out here?" Ivan hoped his state would make him forget his original question.

"I'd heard that my father had returned. Looks like I missed him, though. Bastard never pays any attention to me, but apparently little Luddy was called to him immediately," he muttered a few more curses, though they were in German.

Ivan glanced toward Svedka, who shared a look before nodding. "Er, Prince?"

"Call me Gilbert. You saved the ex-love of my life and now you're talking to me while drunk. It's fair."

"Right. Gilbert. Do you not get along with your father much?"

"I don't particularly feel like opening up about all that again. Not so soon after…" he choked on a sob, but managed to maintain his composure.

Ivan reached out a hand, patting Gilbert's shoulder. "There there, friend…" he began awkwardly. "It'll be…" he turned to Svedka for help. "…alright?"

Gilbert threw his arms around Ivan's frame, shuddering with withheld tears. "That means a lot to hear you say, man."

"Listen, if I told you there was still a way to save Alfred, what would you say?"

"I wouldn't believe it. True love didn't work, what else is there?" despite his words, he pulled back from the embrace slightly to meet Ivan's eyes.

"There are more types of love than just romantic, you know. There is love between parents, between siblings, friends."

"There is?" he checked his more recent memory of interactions with his family. Sure, his mother cared for him a lot, as did his younger brother, but he wouldn't call it love. They were a rather formal family. He had his friends in court, mainly the musician Roderich who he liked to tease and Lady Elizabeta who always fought at his side. None of these relationships would he apply the word "love" to. Alfred had been the first to even suggest the word to him, and he had fallen for it quite readily.

"Of course! Alfred loves his brother, and he has for a very long time. Matvey also has not been too affected by Alfred's new heart, as he'd loved his brother for years before then. I'm sure that if there is any hope left for Alfred, it is the King."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Then let's get going! We've got to find him!"

"We may not have to look so far."

"What?"

"When King Ludwig returned, he had Matthew with him."

He grinned. "That's awesome! Let's talk to him then, let Matthew see Alfred! Everything can work out."

"Ah, well, he's not allowing it. Your brother suggested as much, but the King said no. He said Matthew will be tried for his crimes. Matthew tried to fight back, but he was knocked out. I assume he's being detained somewhere in the castles, though I don't know where."

"Of course, mein bruder would follow father to his death if he ordered it," Gilbert said with a roll of his eyes. "Alright, so we find him, bust him out, then take him to Alfred. Or, find him and bring Alfred to him."

"I think the latter is best. We were thinking though that we wait till the trial."

"But how do you know it will be open to the public? I highly doubt they'll let you in, no offense. My father probably won't even let me know about it until it's too late."

"Will he even use the local court system, do you think?" Ivan frowned.

"I doubt it. You see how these people worship the twins. There's no way they'd find Matthew guilty if he gives his side of the story. My father will try to avoid that."

"What does he have to gain from all this, anyway?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Perhaps he sees it as a peaceful way to take over North America. It's smart, but that's his way. He may not be a warrior anymore, but he's still power-hungry. Surely he'll keep the presence of Matthew a secret, and when Alfred dies he'll tell the people that Matthew was responsible... perhaps after Matthew is killed, the winter will cease, and he'll say that the wilderness took their king. Then my brother will take the throne of this land."

"I see. It's quite duplicitous of him."

"That's who he is, many a king would do the same for his children. The people already like us, we have aided them during this time."

"So, then we can't wait around for a trial, as we won't know when it will occur, or where." He blinked. "Never mind, I know when. It'll be when Matthew is awake! He was knocked out, but he could rise at any moment!"

"Shit! We should get to finding him immediately, then! Come on, let's go!"

The two took off, entering through an unguarded door. They both slowed to a walk to avoid suspicion, with Ivan agreeing to find Alfred and prepare him for the meeting while Gilbert made his way toward his family's wing that they'd been granted for their stay. He reasoned that there'd be fewer American servants with prying eyes who would alert Alfred as to his brother's presence there, and that his father would surely hide Matthew there.

Ivan unfortunately got a little lost in the giant mansion, so it took him longer than expected to reach Alfred's room. When he did, he found the hall to be oddly quiet. Not one maid or attendant was bustling about. It even seemed a bit colder. He immediately feared for the worst, so he burst into the room.

He was met with darkness and cold. The window was wide open and the candles had long since been blown out by the wind. He took a step toward the bed, praying it was empty. There was no way Alfred, weak as he was, could've lasted the past hours in the cold.

The door slammed behind him, and he stumbled over something on the ground. Simultaneously, a body crashed into him from behind. Ivan was propelled forward, his face landing on the empty bed. He would've sighed from relief if his attacker wasn't so busy tying up his wrists.

"Die, potato bastard!" a familiar voice cried.

"Tony?" Ivan fought to lift his head which was being smothered into the thick quilt. "It's me! Ivan!"

"Huh?" the pressure let up, and Ivan was allowed to rise. "Well, are we happy to see you! We'd thought they'd gotten you!"

"What are you talking about?" Tony lit a candle quickly. That's when Ivan noticed that he had been tripped up by Kumajiro. "Where's Alfred? Is he okay?"

"Of course! He has his ways of escaping the castle, you know."

"But, there were so many guards."

"Many a guard can be lured by a pretty skirt, you know!" Tony attempted a wink.

"Alfred doesn't wear a skirt."

The creature sighed. "No, but many of the maids do. Look, we knew he had to get him out of here. One of his aids saw King Ludwig return with so many guards! She said he was planning a coup, and that they were going to kill Alfred, then pin it on Matthew!"

"Well, that's not exactly—never mind, the details aren't important. Yes, Alfred's life is in danger, but if we bring him to Matthew, he can be cured!"

"Huh?"

"True love! From his brother! Not romantic of course, but another brand of magic, you see?"

The alien brought his hand to his chin, humming pensively. "Well fuck."

"What?"

"He's at the harbor by now!"

"Harbor? The sea's frozen over! We can fetch him quickly, then! He can't get too far."

"Who are you?"

"Not now Kumashitzu! No, he may have already set sail. See, not long after King Potato returned, some friends of Alfred came by. I'm not sure how they snuck in, but they offered him escape, and he trusted them. One was going on and on about adopting him while the other just stared creepily… anyway, they've got a pretty strong boat and are more than capable of breaking through ice, apparently."

"That isn't like Alfred… he would abandon his brother?"

"Abandon? No, he'd go back to the mountain from the other side. The boat would keep him free of the King's guards."

"This attendant, she didn't see? Matthew has been brought as prisoner to the castle!"

"Well double fuck! We had no idea! Where is he?"

The door suddenly burst open, a now sobered Gilbert panting from exertion. "I've found Matthew! He's still knocked out, but he's being kept in the old kings' room!"

"Why didn't you grab him, you idiot?" Tony asked.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Gilbert shrieked.

"It doesn't matter! Alfred left! He's probably at the harbor by now!"

"What? Why?"

"He didn't know Matthew was here! He went to find him in the mountain!" Ivan explained. "Now we have to grab Matthew and bring him to Alfred. Why didn't you get him?"

"I only saw him through a window! There were a lot of my father's men guarding him!"

"Aren't you a soldier too? Don't you have authority?"

"Not over the king's guard, that's for sure!"

"Did you hear anything useful?"

"I did! They said that if he doesn't rise by midnight, they'll use smelling salts to wake him. That's supposed to give them enough time to gather up German judges."

"Judges? What for?" Tony asked.

"No time to explain!" Ivan glanced at a clock. "That gives us one hour to find Alfred."

"Fuck."

"You can say that again," Gilbert groaned.

"Alright," Ivan began. "I will commandeer a horse and head to the harbor. Tony and Kuma-whatever, you two can ride Svedka to the mountain."

"And me?"

"You can either come with me, or stay here. Perhaps you can figure out where the trial will be. I assume it'll just be in that same room for convenience. But, if you could delay them somehow, it would be appreciated."

"I can create one hell of a diversion, don't worry!"

Ivan nodded. "Alright then, let's go!"

As Alfred had done countless times, they rappelled from his window with his bedsheet rope, though the fall was less than intimidating given the ample snow at the bottom. Gilbert helped Ivan steal his father's fastest horse; as luck would have it, most of the guards outside the castle were more than happy to assist Gilbert. So it was that they had little trouble leaving the grounds, minus a few questioning glances cast toward the snow creatures.

The gates closed behind him, and Ivan ordered the horse to run toward the harbor. The beast was quicker than Svedka, even with its speed limited by the dangerous, icy roads and the dark paths.

All the while, Ivan was terrified by the quiet of the city. The only sound was of his and the horse's breathing and its hoofs kicking up the fluffy snow. He only hoped he was returning Alfred to a city not already frozen to death.

* * *

Gilbert was quickly back inside the mansion, which was still eerily empty. On his journey to find Matthew, he hadn't found one single American. It was very suspicious, and with his only light being the full moon filtering in through frosted windows, he was slightly scared. As he passed through the kitchen, which was the quickest path back to Matthew, he was pulled into a closet and smacked on the back of the head. Having grown up with Elizabeta, he was more than used to such attacks, so what would've brought down an average man was merely an annoyance to his cranium.

He groaned as his vision cleared. He blinked, a dull lamplight revealing the faces of several maids and cooks.

"He's German! Kill him!" one ordered. Another raised a knife.

"No wait! I'm trying to save your king!"

The blade froze mid-swing. Gilbert gulped.

"Explain yourself."

Quicker than he'd thought possible, Gilbert summarized the situation, making sure to emphasize that he was a friend to the American royals, not an enemy.

"I need to stop my father, or else they'll both die!" he concluded with passion.

"Alright then, we believe you. Follow us.

* * *

.

For many minutes Ivan rode on. He could only gauge his distance to the sea by the leveling out of white in the distance, as both the body of water as well as the buildings on the shore were sufficiently covered in snow to mask their appearances.

Before he got to the market, he heard a thunderous roar. Then, he saw flames. His horse reared back, whinnying loudly as the red drew nearer. For a time, Ivan swore that the ships had all caught fire, and he feared for the nearby docks and houses.

Then he heard the voices.

"Tonight we fight for North America! Tonight we fight for our king!"

He knew that voice, but he couldn't believe its strength.

Within seconds, Alfred was before him, charging mightily upon a fearsome moose. If the sight wasn't so intimidating, it may have been comical. Behind him were countless villagers, some on sleighs, some on horseback, and all wielding a weapon of sorts.

"Alfred!" Ivan shouted with a grin.

"Ivan?" Alfred managed to shout over the cheers. He grinned back, growing ever closer.

Ivan's eyes widened. "Oh shit!" he blurted out before ripping his horses reigns backwards. He was just in time, falling in line with the mob on Alfred's right hand.

The prince laughed, the sound clear over the thud of hooves. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I was rescuing you."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm no damsel, Ivan. I'm on my way to save Matthew!"

"Wait, how did you find out where he was?"

"Tino and Berwald. They told me a bit late, but they said when they saw King Ludwig pass by their shop, they saw him with me wrapped up. They thought I'd been abducted, which is why they followed him to me. Obviously they mistook Mattie for me, so I figured that he was being held in the castle."

"I see. And how are you fairing? With your heart?"

"Not too shabby! The adrenaline is really getting to me! And, I realized that you were right. Matthew can heal me, and then I can learn how to live like this. It's certainly better than not living at all," his smile was breathtaking, and Ivan felt bold.

He brought his horse close to Alfred's own ride, at which the nobler beast snorted disdainfully. Leaning over, he planted a kiss on Alfred's lips.

Of course, with both of them charging atop two giant animals, even with his best aim he ended up somewhere between Alfred's eye and his ear.

The boy only laughed, his face reddening. "After this is over, do you want to come to my birthday party?"

Ivan chuckled, "Of course, Alfred."

The castle walls were nearing. Amazingly enough, the front gates opened before them, and the crowd spilled into the central courtyard.

They weren't alone, however, and the people were soon held at bay by guards. Alfred and Ivan managed to break through, as they had been the first and hadn't been trapped so easily.

Past the guards was Ludwig himself, lifting the arm of Matthew, who still looked dazed.

"Matthew!" Alfred cried out, pressing his moose forward.

Behind the Kings was Gilbert, fighting against his brother. He flashed the incoming duo a grin and a thumbs up before hopping to avoid a sword strike. He had succeeded in bringing Matthew closer to Alfred, that was for sure, though Ivan couldn't help but regret the grave situation they had stumbled upon. To their front the American servants and house guard were doing a fine job of distracting the Germans, and to the rear even the momentarily halted villagers started to shove against the guards, and they were forced to retreat slightly.

Alfred wasn't allowed too close to his brother before being stopped, his moose going down when a net caught its leg. Ivan fell next, though his fall was slightly more graceful. He helped Alfred to his feet, starting at just how cold the boy had grown in the past few minutes.

"King Matthew is under trial!" King Ludwig shouted, ignoring the scene around him. "He is accused of bringing about this cursed winter, as well as for assaulting his Prince brother, an attack that will cause his death! Your lord has confessed to these crimes, and the courts have found him guilty!"

"No!" Alfred shouted, slipping free of grasping soldiers. Ivan was tackled by several men, though he managed to fall on the feet of those who gave chase to Alfred. There was something off about him; it seemed as if a blue light was radiating from his chest.

King Ludwig shoved Matthew to the ground and raised a broadsword. The metal gleamed in the light. Hundreds of Americans cried out, none wishing to see their beloved King killed. Despite their protests and their primitive weapons, they couldn't break through the wall. Prince Ludwig turned from Gilbert to witness the killing, and he noticed Alfred getting rapidly closer to his father. He moved forward to block the Prince, but his brother struck, knocking him onto his stomach in the snow.

The swing was fast, but not fast enough, as Alfred managed to place himself in front of his brother's body.

When the sword touched his outstretched hand, it stopped as if striking a rock. The blue beginning at his heart had extended to his extremities, and he shone more than the glistening steel in the moonlight, seeming nearly translucent like ice.

"Alfred!" Matthew cried out, finally roused from his state. He looked up to see his brother's back, a blue as bright as only Alfred's cheery eyes could shine. He only had the strength to roll onto his side, but still he reached forward, gasping at the cold when his fingers brushed over Alfred's frozen hem. It numbed him instantly, but the cold was so intense, he almost felt warm.

Seeing their prince practically dead reinvigorated the commoners, who instantly pressed the circle inwards toward King Ludwig. He raised his sword again but his arm was stopped, this time by Gilbert.

"Father, these people will kill you if you dare move another inch!" he hissed.

The King glanced around, realizing that his son was right. Even though his men were more skilled, they were surrounded. If he harmed the royal twins further, there would be a slaughter. As if to further persuade him, a small knife was held at the small of his back. He dropped his sword, the heavy blade sinking several inches into the snow.

Matthew was still sobbing, clutching at Alfred's calves as best he could. "Why… why would you save me? Oh Alfred, this is all my fault! I only ever did this because I loved you. Please, don't go…" he was curling his knees to his chest as the air whipped around the crowd. It was enough to stop everyone in their tracks, so biting was the cold. He cried again, knowing that his brother's heat was truly dead.

Still being held back, Ivan could only stare. He felt… hollow, an odd thing to say since he had never had a heart. He shouldn't have been able to feel as other humans could, and yet he did. He felt happiness, anger, and sorrow. But, none of what he had felt could compare to the emptiness he felt on seeing Alfred frozen. How could they have come so close and failed?

He felt a cold on his cheek and assumed it was the wind. When the cold fell down and brushed his lips, he realized that he was crying. His eyebrows widened for a moment, as he'd never had such a strong feeling before as to start crying. On remembering just why he was so sad, however, they fell again, along with more tears.

Matthew's cries were joined by those of the American people, who chanted Alfred's name while simultaneously cursing the Germans who hurt him.

"Alfred…" Ivan struggled to say the name given the weight of a man pressing his boot in his back. "Come back. Come back for Matthew. And please, come back for me too." Another bone-chilling wind swirled from Ivan's back, pressing toward the twins.

The wind stopped, and everyone felt a wave of heat pressing over them. At any other time they would have sighed at the almost forgotten feeling of warmth, but as it was they were still tense.

Ivan kept his eye on Alfred, even as Gilbert pushed his father toward the castle, convincing the guards to retreat inside. There was a flash of crimson, pulsing over Alfred's chest.

Matthew gasped, pulling his hand away as if burnt. The red was spreading over Alfred's body, but even quicker than the color was its heat, and it was unbearable. Still, Matthew took the pain of being near Alfred, even as snow melted in a perfect circle around him. The grass, still green beneath, turned brown and withered. Matthew's throat felt dry as he stared up at his brother, blazing like a second sun.

The light grew so blinding that everyone was forced to avert their eyes. When it died down, they returned their gazes and cheered.

Before them, Alfred kneeled over his brother, radiating heat and love. Everyone could feel it, and they knew the source clearly.

Alfred was alive, and he was cured.

"Mattie…" he said, pulling his twin close to his chest. "I love you too."

He chuckled. "I'm glad I don't have to repeat all that."

"Nonsense! The sobbing was really kingly!" he pulled back, smirking.

"God, you're an asshole."

"Well, at least I'm just Prince Asshole. You're King Asshole."

"Shut up before you ruin this moment." Matthew returned his head to his brother's chest, though he could only maintain his position for a few seconds before growing uncomfortable. "Do you think you could reign in the heat a bit?"

"Oops!" Alfred blushed, and with a deep breath, the heat became more pleasant. Matthew closed his eyes, breathing just as deeply and smiling just as wide.

The snow and ice that hadn't been melted by Alfred gathered into flurries that joined together in a giant swirl of sleet. It rose higher and higher before expanding across the horizon, appearing like shattered glass out over the sea.

Weapons were dropped and the crowd circled their beloved king and prince, cheering for their return. For a moment, they ignored their enemy hiding in the castle, and reveled in the possible revival of their kingdom. With magic on their side, they all knew North America could once again be safe and prosperous. And, with two happy rulers, surely better things were on the horizon.

Ivan stood, brushing the mud from his clothes. He watched the celebration with a smile, pressing his hand to his chest once more. All he could see was Alfred's various facial expressions as he went from person to person, thanking them and hugging them without a care in the world for propriety. Even his own advisors seemed to have given up on that, as one was twirling Alfred and Matthew around in some sort of dance.

Ivan had always felt out of place, and he often pushed people away. He had emotions, but they were often deemed wrong, and so he was an outcast even in the sparsely populated mountains. In that courtyard, with all the happiness that he could understand but not fully be a part of, he felt that same lonely feeling he'd often felt, the same feeling that pushed him deep into the icy tundra, that made him take up an animal as a friend.

He made as if to turn from the scene, knowing that he didn't belong. Before he could take a step, a warm hand clutched at his sleeve.

"Ivan," Alfred said. The ice man didn't wish to meet his eyes, knowing his fate would be sealed if he did. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

He was met with an insistent tug. "Not yet, you aren't! We haven't finished the fight, and we still have my birthday party!"

Despite his better judgment, Ivan turned, meeting the grinning face of the prince.

There was a light in his eyes, in his heart, really, that Ivan had never known, and he knew it was more than just the curse. He didn't understand what it was people meant when they fell in love or when their hearts shuddered, but in that moment he thought he did.

He knew that if anyone could help him learn these things, it would be Alfred.

"Da, then I will stay. But, only if there's chocolate cake."

Alfred's teeth flashed, whiter even than the moon. With all the heat coming off of his skin, Russia was worried he would melt, but instead of pulling away, he pressed closer to the prince. The magnetism was indescribable—even had he known every pretty verse in North America, they wouldn't do it justice.

Perhaps, he thought, some people were worth melting for.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yay! An update! So, now the story's pretty much caught up to the movie plot. But! like I said, I want to go deeper than all that, so this isn't the last chapter! We've barely even got into the Rusame stuff, though i suppose it's about as intimate as it was at the end of the movie between Anna and Kristoff. I honestly have no idea how long this will be, but I want to resolve a lot of loose ends. There's a lot of important ish out there, like, where the heck is Ivan's heart? Will Matthew be forever alone? What about that war with Rome (GerIta, anyone?)? Are Arthur and Francis really dead (undecided, but you know there are those theories out there about the parents...)? And... General Winter exists in this story too? dun dun dun...**

 **teehee, my notes are always so silly. bleh, i want to update either this or my other stories soon before i travel for the summer, and what better time than FINALS WEEK to do it? yay procrastination! :D does procrastiNATION have a personification? HA. b/c i volunteer as tribute.**


	7. Chapter 7

The following day was spent outside by nearly every citizen. The melted snow had made the roads nearly impassable, so everyone was working to restore them. The bright sun overhead made the work bearable, the temperature having risen to one more typical, if not a bit warmer, of their usual summer days. Some farmers had even set to replanting their crops, as the soil was soggy and workable with little effort.

Alfred not surprisingly, was sunning himself in the courtyard. The gates had remained open, and everyone was welcome to greet the royal family. Next to him was Matthew who remained a bit more composed in his dealings with the people.

Neither of them had slept that night, as they'd been kept up by advisors, bookkeepers, and judges, all of them full of questions for the kingdom's future. With the help of Kiku and Arthur's hidden records, they finally were made aware of their true upbringing. Instead of being bitter about the deception, they both reveled in the added link to their parents.

The status of the brothers as twins also needed to be announced. During the years immediately after Alfred's revival, his two year hiatus was reflected in his smaller stature; however, he'd matured recently, looking every bit the eighteen-year-old he was meant to be. He was tall and noble, just barely shorter than his elder brother.

Of course, with the passing of this decree, Alfred realized that he had missed his birthday. The prince insisted that they still celebrate their birthdays separately that year, as he'd grown used to having two occasions to throw a party. His party was scheduled for the following day, and the house staff scrambled to throw him the party to end all parties, as both of their beloved royals were now of age.

King Matthew let Alfred oversee the planning, himself forced to deal with the more serious issues, namely the upcoming trial of King Ludwig, his second son, and his guards. It was a tough test for the young monarch, but he handled the preparations in a dignified manner. He had no intention to kill anyone, as he didn't want an enemy in the west with the threat of war with Rome still looming. With the help of some of his top political advisors as well as with Prince Gilbert who'd further proved himself to be a loyal ally, they drew up their terms. The King was indignant to the demands, but he valued his life and those of his citizens. North America would prove to be a powerful player now that the life-giving magic that had brought her glory was alive and well in the royal family. He agreed, then, relegating his title to Ludwig II, effective immediately. The crown prince—now king—was overwhelmingly apologetic for the wrongdoings of his father, and so Matthew knew he'd be more than willing to offer them the previously promised military aid, though this time without a dual marriage. In addition, a number of financial reparations were promised, and Matthew came away from the dealings on top.

He openly admired Gilbert's tactical awareness as well as his character, which while brash and vulgar in comparison to his own, was honest and true; he asked Gilbert to stay in North America, to join his guard and become a proper knight as well as the standing diplomat between their nations. Gilbert said yes immediately.

On the day of Alfred's party, the former king of Germania and the present king departed for their kingdom, their guard behind them. Alfred was in the yard, himself holding no resentment for his ex-betrothed.

"King Ludwig," Alfred smiled at the blond, who straightened up once addressed.

"Prince Alfred," he nodded. "I'm sorry to leave before your party, however, we have been away for far too long."

"It's alright. I already opened your present, by the way. Thank you." He had thoroughly enjoyed the decadent chocolates for his breakfast.

Ludwig fought the urge to scold the other for his unhealthy food choice. He still had strong feelings for Alfred, though what had once been fierce flames had simmered down to more manageable embers. He had heard from his brother that both Alfred and Matthew had been studying Arthur's magic books extensively, both preparing themselves to cast the nation's wards as well as control their powers. Alfred still warmed a room whenever he entered, but he had learned to reign in his heart's influence drastically. People were still drawn to him, but it was no longer due to any unnatural influence. Instead of feeling love, Ludwig held nothing but respect and admiration for the young prince.

They parted with smiles and waves, and Alfred was alone in the courtyard. It wasn't for long, however, and he turned on hearing heavy steps.

"Morning, Ivan," he beamed.

Ivan returned the smile. "Hello, Fredka. Are you ready for your party?"

"You bet! Are you? I already had a ton of candy for breakfast, so hopefully my stomach will recover by dinner time!"

He chuckled, extending his hand. Alfred took it in his own, quickly as if it were a habit. They'd spent a good deal of time together since the fateful battle, both cautiously optimistic about their friendship and whatever may come next.

Alfred was wary, however, as he still had a hard time trusting in his heart completely. He had a better rein over things, it was true, but occasionally he'd make eye contact with a random servant and find his heart going out of control. He yearned to be close to everyone, be they noble or commoner, and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and help them. He'd had a number of run-ins with both men and women that had ended in both of them inches away from an embrace.

He was better able to identify when his heart was working, at least, so he was quick to quell any inappropriate sentiments. With Ivan, things were easier because his heart didn't try to reach for another heart that wasn't there. Instead, he knew definitively that any attraction he held for Ivan was completely under his control—well, as under control as a budding romance could purport to be, at least.

The pair had yet to do anything more intimate than their attempted kiss on horseback just days before, but they were always together, only parting to their separate chambers for sleep. Ivan had been welcomed into their home, and he dined with them every meal, an ice salesman sharing bread with the king and prince of North America, the duke and marquis of China, Sir Gilbert the newly christened knight, and Brother Toris of the nation's primary church. It almost seemed like the set-up of a silly joke, he always remarked to himself with amusement.

On the rare occasions where they were apart, Ivan would usually spend time with the Duke or Toris, as both were too proud and too meek, respectively, to act at all bothered by his chilly countenance.

"I have a surprise for you!" Alfred announced, breaking Ivan out of his thoughts.

"Da? But it is your birthday party, you can't give me a present."

"Sure I can! Hurry up!" Alfred darted forward, dragging Ivan behind him at an impressive pace. They were past the gates in seconds and then across the drawbridge that had been kept lowered since the battle.

Ivan saw his beloved reindeer quickly, as the beast towered over passerby. And next to him was a gorgeously carved sleigh, polished wood gleaming in the bright sun.

"Surprise!" Alfred shouted while flourishing his hands. "Do you like it?"

"Of course, it's perfect," he smiled.

"Good! And, you'll be getting tons of use out of it, I'm sure, now that you're the kingdom's official ice guy!"

"The what?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, another part of the surprise! Congratulations, from hence forward, you'll always have employ in the castle! I worked it out with Mattie and everything!"

"Is that so?" he chuckled. "I've never been a fan of the city, you know this."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "You certainly have been a fan of all the food and baths these past few days, though."

Ivan pouted. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Of course not, silly! Anyway, you don't have to take the job if you don't want it. I'm sure I can make up anything else for you to do."

"If I'm not mistaken, I'd say you were just trying to keep me around. I'm not a pet, Fredka," he teased.

"I know that! Man, being nice to you is hard!"

"You are doing a fine job of it, do not worry. Anyway, I should let you know, I do need to make a trip to the mountains soon, perhaps tomorrow."

"What for?"

"I must speak with Pabbie about things. I will not allow his distaste for you affect my right to hear my own story."

Alfred nodded. "You're right, you deserve to know the truth. If we learned anything from this little escapade, it's that secrets suck. Especially magical secrets!" he rocked forward and backward on his feet. "So, no going super crazy tonight, then?"

"I'll be leaving early, so probably not."

"But that's the entire point of the party!" Alfred whined.

"We can have another crazy night then, da? After I've returned, perhaps."

Alfred nodded eagerly. "Perfect! Alright, well, I need to go try on my suits for tonight!"

"Suits?" Ivan asked, emphasizing the "s".

"Obviously! I'm a man now, I can't make my debut into society in just one, boring outfit!"

"Isn't it usually women who make debuts? And, if anything, wasn't the ball a few days ago your—"

"Don't ruin this for me ice boy!" Alfred ignored his logic. "Your suit should be in your room by now, I'd recommend you go try it on!"

" _My_ suit?" Ivan glanced at his trusty coat. "I was going to wear this…"

Alfred laughed, only stopping when he noticed Ivan's unamused glare. "Seriously? You were gonna wear that old thing to my party?" He shook his head. "Ivan, Ivan, Ivan…"

"I am not a child, don't be so patronizing…"

"I'm just looking out for you, big guy! As the kingdom's ice ambassador, it's important that you look stylish and professional. What would the other kingdoms think if they saw you dressed like that?"

"They'd probably first think, 'why does North America have an official ice vendor?' and then they may think, 'well, at least he's dressed like a mountain man should be!'"

"I don't think that would happen! They'd say, 'how ingenious that they have their own ice man, we should do the same!' and then, 'Oh, wow, and he's dressed so well. They keep their people well-fed on cakes, clearly, and well-dressed! What riches this kingdom has to offer, we should certainly do business with this wealthy land!'"

"You'd prefer them to buy into a false image of the kingdom then?"

"How so?"

"Well, they only see the riches and fine treasures of the land, not the poor and common folk."

Alfred crossed his arms, "I think I know my people well enough, Ivan. If there was a severe problem with food, I'd know about it. Unlike you, I've actually spent some time in town!" his voice was rising in volume.

"You think they gave you an accurate view of their world? Everyone knew who you were, Alfred, they wouldn't do anything to upset their precious prince."

"Well at least I tried to get to know them! That's a lot more than most nobles can claim to have done! And what about you? Did you ever even learn the names of your customers?"

"My business survived on the quality of my products, while yours depends on popularity. Forgive me for not prioritizing such vain pursuits!"

He huffed. "I am not vain for liking talking to people!"

"Of course not. Vanity would be ordering multiple suits, dressing up your commoner friends, and holding a ball only days after your kingdom was on the brink of destruction!"

"Don't you speak to me like that, Ivan!" Alfred shouted. Several people cast a worried look at their prince, most feeling his aggression toward Ivan and delivering their own appropriate glares. "I don't know why you're so upset all of a sudden, but I won't have it!"

"Or what?" Ivan scoffed. "You'll fire me? So what? I never even wanted to be a member of your court anyway. You nobles are all the same."

"How can you say this to me? After all that we've been through?" Alfred spat. "You think I'm some idiotic prince, do you? That I've never had a care in the world for anyone outside of my walls? You think I haven't slaved away in my father's lab for days on end trying so hard to summon enough magic to strengthen wards, to make healing potions? You think I spent my years without my best friend just playing around, never studying history and politics in hopes that I could make him proud enough to look at me again? You think that I visited my people out of pity? That I never felt anything for them?

"You honestly think, knowing what you know about my heart, that it didn't break every time one of my people died, that I didn't try my hardest to sneak to the funerals and bring whatever I could to help the grieving family?" Alfred blinked away several hints of tears. "Your words are hurtful, Ivan, and I hope that you'd choose them more carefully in the future. You should know by now that I don't think myself any better than anyone else because of my birth. Sure, I can be vain and a bit proud, but I only ever have the kingdom in mind when I act."

"You are selfish," Ivan mused. "Did you have the kingdom in mind when you took four fiancés? Were those trips really about the others, or were you just lonely and then clearing a guilty conscience?"

"Where is this coming from?" Alfred demanded. "You were perfectly happy not five minutes ago!"

"What? Are you not used to things not going your way? Well, this is what happens when your magic heart can't affect someone. This is what real life is like for the rest of us!"

"'The rest of us'? You can't even say that, you heartless bastard! Why the hell are you pushing me away all of a sudden?"

"Your frivolous spending only reminded me of all the problems I have with the ruling class, is all. But now this argument is only serving to show me just how different we really are."

"And so what? Who cares if we're different? Yeah, we're practically polar opposites! That's how Mattie and I are, too, but you know, we couldn't have gotten the kingdom back to normal without each other. I need Mattie, and I need you too, Ivan. I'm not angry that we're fighting, I'm angry that you're judging me so harshly." He exhaled loudly. "Look, whatever problem you have with my family, or whatever it may be exactly, I'd prefer you tell me what should be changed rather than criticize what I've been doing, okay? Further, if you think this will be enough for you to get rid of me, you'll be in for a disappointment." Alfred grinned. He took a step toward Ivan, who was tense. He took Ivan's hands in his own, swaying them lightly between them. Leaning forward and up on his toes a bit, he placed a soft kiss on Ivan's cheek.

"What was that for?" Ivan grumbled.

"Can't go to bed angry, you know. I think it can apply to trying on suits as well. So, we can talk about your social commentary another time, but today's the day of my party and if you so much as frown during the celebration I'll set the room on fire, got it?" he smiled, but his eyes couldn't hide a glint of anger.

Ivan gulped. "Da, I will behave. Have fun with your lavish suits."

"Of course, I always do. And I expect you to see all dressed up and smiling for dinner!"

Ivan nodded at Alfred's retreating back. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He knew he shouldn't have lost his temper. While Alfred had been having all sorts of luck controlling his emotions lately, Ivan on the other hand was having the opposite problem. It seemed that the more time he spent with Alfred, the more susceptible he was to extreme bouts of emotion. Of course, he knew he shouldn't just blame the prince for his outbursts—although, he couldn't say definitively whether Alfred's heart was unlocking his own temperament or whether it was changing him in some way, but the irrational part of him wanted to assign blame to _something_ at least.

"You're acting out because you're unfamiliar with these new feelings," Svedka smartly observed. "You've never had a real friend before and you're taking out your frustrations with your social ineptitude on the only person who'd care enough to help you."

Ivan rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the subtle jabs, Svedka. And I do have a friend besides Alfred; you, of course."

The reindeer chewed at some grass poking through the stone path.

"You're the worst not-friend ever," Ivan groaned.

* * *

All ill words seemed to have been forgotten in time for Alfred's party. Ivan arrived in style, as ordered, his smile not even faked due to catching sight of Alfred's own contagious smile as he sauntered down the grand staircase to his awaiting friends and family. The prince's suit was glistening in the light of the chandeliers, the deep navy velvet a stark contrast to the silver piping and buttons. With each step he brought views of a clear, inky night sky into the ballroom, perfectly matching the heavens just outside the tall windows.

To no one's surprise, Alfred's smile was even more radiant than his clothes, equal in shine to his recently polished crown. He waved with delight on his quick walk to his seat, smile growing ever more as he caught the scents of his favorite foods wafting in from the kitchen.

The guest of honor sat at the head of the table with his brother to his right. As the next highest ranked noble, Duke Wang sat to Alfred's left. This went on, leaving the commoners Ivan and Toris at the end furthest from Alfred. Ivan hardly minded as he enjoyed his conversations with the young priest. Toris on the other hand was sweating profusely in the presence of the odd giant.

Alfred had been so taken by Matthew's coronation party that he insisted his follow a similar schedule. So, after a five course meal, several glasses of wine for Alfred, and a moving toast by Matthew, the tables were cleared and a dance floor was prepared. The dances were livelier than what was usually played at formal events, more akin to festival music enjoyed by the commoners. For the previous party, Alfred had struggled with learning the traditional dance steps, however thanks to his many escapades into the city, he was well versed in all the popular jigs and line dances. Toris and he helped teach the nobles, though most were slightly inebriated and found themselves with two left feet.

Hours after the dinner, Alfred was in need of fresh air and so was sipping some cold water on the balcony. Even after a costume change into a red suit made of a lighter fabric, all the dancing was making him perspire excessively. The door clicked shut behind him and he took a guess as to who had arrived based on the heavy steps.

"Good evening, Fredka," Ivan said. Alfred mentally cheered for his deductive prowess. "How are you enjoying your party?"

"It's great," he smiled, glancing back. Ivan was next to him in seconds, both leaning on their arms on the brass railing. "What about you?"

"Da, it's been fun to watch everyone so happy. I had hoped to have a chance to dance with you, though."

"Group dances are in these days, only the boring nobles do that couple stuff anymore!"

"Still, traditions have some merit even in this day and age." Ivan shifted his body, now facing Alfred. Alfred followed suit, raising his arms to wrap around Ivan's neck. The taller man blushed. "Aren't you supposed to hold my hand, or something?"

Alfred shrugged. "This is nicer, I think." They stepped away from the railing, taking their space in the middle of the balcony. A hint of music could be heard through the closed glass door, so after picking up on the tune, Ivan settled his hands on Alfred's hips and led them in a small circle of steps.

Ivan's pulse was racing, a situation he rarely encountered given his lack of emotional depth. Alfred was rather calm, despite his head screaming at him to make a move. His heart wasn't blindly drawn to Ivan, but it didn't matter, because he was. He smiled, knowing that what he felt for Ivan wasn't the result of any curse but of his sense and logic—alright, well, maybe he didn't have a lot of sense when it came to romance, but he liked to think he had some things under control.

Inside, Matthew sipped at his beer, subtly snooping on his younger twin.

"Your highness," Gilbert said next to him. He also glanced outside and then grinned. "Oh, aren't they adorable?"

"I've told you countless times already to call me Matthew, Gilbert. And yes, they're a nice pair."

Gilbert chuckled. "Couldn't approve of the last four but this random ice man is all clear?"

"Oh hush. Just look at them, they're sweet. They're not rushing into things like Alfred was before. Plus, Ivan doesn't have a heart, or something, so he's not affected by Alfred's."

"Wait—"

"And since North America already has me as a leader and we no longer are forced to make any marriage unions with other nations, Alfred should feel free to pursue a romance. Besides, Ivan is a member of the court, now."

"So about this 'no heart' thing—"

"I think you're getting hung up on minor details."

"In what world is that a minor thing? How is he alive?"

"Magic, obviously. Alfred lived without a heart for a while as well, though he was in a coma until his new one was crafted."

"That's just weird."

"You'll get used to it living here. We live in an enchanted land, after all. I'm sure things will only get weirder now that we've both tapped into our magics."

Gilbert shook his head and gulped down the rest of his beer. "Alright, then. Come on, Matthew, let's give them their privacy. You still owe me a dance," he smirked.

Matthew blushed. "Oh, yes, well… lead the way, then."

* * *

Alfred and Ivan shared several dances on the balcony, but soon both grew weary. After walking Alfred to his room and gifting him a kiss on the cheek, Ivan went to his own room and set to packing for his journey. He rested for a few hours before setting off, meeting a sleepy Svedka in the stable. The reindeer required some persuading, and then they were finally approaching the walls.

"Ivan! Wait up!"

Ivan sighed, turning. As expected, Alfred was running toward them, clad only in his light sleeping garments. Out of respect, Ivan looked away.

"Ivan!" he smiled. "Ha! I caught you!"

"We said our goodbyes last night, Alfred. I told you you didn't have to wake up so early."

He pouted. "It's no bother. Besides, I forgot that there was something I wanted to give you!" he reached his hand forward and, opening his fist, revealed a ring.

"What is this?" Ivan asked. He reached for the object timidly.

"Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring, or anything. It's just for protection."

Taking the ring, he slipped it over his last finger with a little effort. "It's small."

"My fathers weren't the largest of men. Anyway, it's charmed, both by old and new magic."

"You did something to it?"

"I tried to, at least! I couldn't do much, honestly, but it'll keep you warm during the cold nights in the mountain. It's trackable with the other ring," here he held up his hand and wiggled his fingers, showcasing a matching ring.

Ivan raised a brow. "I'll only be gone a few days, you know. Hardly warranting a magic artifact for protection."

"Well, just in case. Ever since the thaw, the paths are dangerous, you know, and I'm sure it's even worse in the mountain passes. Just promise you'll keep it on, okay?"

He laughed. "I couldn't remove it if I tried."

"Perfect!" Inhaling deeply, Alfred threw himself forward, knocking Ivan back a few inches as he embrace the other. "Oh man, I'm going to miss you! Just be careful, and if Pabbie is mean to you, feel free to come back here immediately, okay?"

"Of course, Alfred." Ivan pulled away, smiling down at his friend.

Reluctantly, Alfred parted them further, stepping back and bringing his sleeve to his nose.

"Are you crying?" Ivan asked.

"No! It's just… stuff in my eyes. It's gonna be so boring here without you!"

"I'm sure you'll find something to do. You're probably behind on your lessons. You could always hang out with Kiku in the lab, too."

"He's been kinda weird around me, actually. Him and Toris both. At least Gilbert can talk to me—well, flirt with me. But he flirts with everyone, even Mattie!"

"He's flirting with you?" Ivan glared.

Alfred laughed. "It doesn't mean anything, seriously. We're way too similar, it's kind of weird."

Ivan sighed. Was it even proper for him to be jealous? Alfred and he weren't an item, he knew.

"Anyway, you should hurry back, because the second you're home we're officially going to start our courtship okay?"

Ivan nodded, still thinking to himself.

"Wait—what?"

Alfred laughed. "See you in a few days, Vanya!" He turned and dashed back toward the castle, only looking back once to wave at a shocked Ivan.

The man shook his head, chuckling to himself lightly. Well, he thought, it looked like Alfred answered his question for him, then. Turning to Svedka who seemed to be smirking, he led the reindeer through the gates. Already, in the chill of the morning, he felt the warmth emanating from the ring and surrounding his body. It felt like Alfred was with him, and he smiled.

* * *

The journey took longer than expected. As Alfred had feared, the paths were in a poor state, and Ivan was glad he'd chosen to forego the bulky sleigh for his journey. Svedka and he were able to maneuver the tricky terrain with only a few minor slipups.

Since it was summer, it was thankfully light enough for them to travel for many hours during the day. Still, at their pace they only ventured into the troll's territory on the third morning.

Ivan made his way to the circle of trolls, all of whom were asleep. On noticing his presence, they perked up and came to life. All of them chittered at him excitedly, and he tried to answer their questions as best as he could. Most questions had something to do with Alfred, not surprisingly, and his blushing was all the answer they needed.

"Is Pabbie here?" he asked at the first opening available.

"Oh yes!"

"He's near the waterfall."

"He's been so grumpy since you left!"

"You should go talk some sense into him!"

He nodded. "I'll try my best. Thank you."

The walk from the clearing to the waterfall was short, and soon he was saw the chief troll. The creature glanced back at Ivan and grunted. "I thought I told you not to come back here if you left with that monster."

"Please, Pabbie. I understand you don't trust Alfred or his heart, but I do. And I'm not here about him, anyway. I want you to tell me the truth."

"There are many truths in this world, Ivan," he sighed. Ivan stared silently. "I suppose it was only a matter of time before you started asking. I fear that the timing is rather ominous, as dark magics are at work in the East. No doubt it's _him_."

"'Him'? Who is he?"

"Your father."

Ivan's mouth dropped. He sputtered. "My father? I have… my family is alive? And you know them?" he yelled. "How could you keep this from me?"

"It was for your own good, Ivan! As well as for the good of the world. Your father cannot get a hold of you, for then he will be too powerful and he will trap the entire continent in ice! His powers would be more destructive than even Matthew's display!"

"What is going on? I don't understand anything."

"Your father, he goes by the name of Winter. He is a warrior-king in Siberia, where he leads the Golden Horde. Many years ago, his wife bore him his first born son, Prince Ivan."

He shook his head at the information. "This can't be, I can't be a prince!"

"You are, Ivan. When you were born, Winter was just a foot soldier. His lands were ravaged with raids and war, and he knew his people needed to unite. His tribe practiced a certain brand of dark magic, even I don't know the details. All I know is that it makes Arthur's dabbling in blood magic look like child's play!"

"What did he do?" Ivan asked.

"He sacrificed you for power. For a few years, your mother cared for you normally, never knowing of your father's plan. Still, you were a baby, pure and innocent. A perfect offering for the dark realm. He gave them your heart, and in exchange, he gained a kingdom."

Ivan held a hand above his chest. "Then how am I alive? You said I am a creature of light magic, didn't you?"

"Of course. You are light inside, otherwise the darkness wouldn't have wanted your heart in the first place. When your mother saw what your father had done, she tried to fight for you. He was so maddened by his newfound power that he forgot the woman he loved. But, the ceremony required two pieces, both your heart and your body. She fled before he could destroy the second half, heading west as fast as she could. You breathed, but your heart never beat again."

"Did she make it?"

Pabbie shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Ivan. Eventually she hit the coast, and she succumbed to exhaustion. She was far north of these mountains, and another troll pack found her and you. News in the magic community travels quickly, so they knew how important it was to hide you. They sent you my way, as North America was more enriched with light magic and thus would shield you from your father better."

Ivan had lived his whole life thinking his family was the trolls. He'd figured if anything that he'd been abandoned by a poor family in town, as often happened. But, knowing that his mother had died to save him… well…

He felt guilty that he couldn't bring himself to shed tears for a woman he didn't know. Guilty for living such an empty life that was only possible through her death. How exactly was he a light creature, then?

"My father… is he still looking for me?"

Pabbie nodded. "Not as intensely as he had been before, but he has eyes in many lands still. He has had great success with only half the power he was promised. But, the darkness is impatient for him to uphold his end of the bargain. That's why I didn't want you close to Alfred. I feared that they would be able to detect you through him."

"I see. I'm sorry for lashing out at you for that. You were only trying to protect me. But, is there anything we can do?"

"For now, you must remain in North America. It's the safest place for you, I think."

"But isn't he killing people outside of this nation? We can't just sit by while he rampages!"

"North America isn't strong enough. Even if Matthew and Alfred trained for years, they wouldn't be enough for him."

"But they are not alone! They have their armies, and those of Germania."

"With another war, their numbers are dwindling. There is one thing that may help…"

"Well, what is it?" Ivan yelled.

Pabbie reached for an ice blue amulet, one that he'd always worn for as long as Ivan could remember. He ripped the cord from his neck and held it out for Ivan to take.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Another heart of light that could counteract yours. You see, Winter's powers come from a scepter he yields, they are not from his body like Matthew's are. Your heart is at the head of this scepter, and so it must be destroyed."

"Would that kill me?"

"Destruction would, which is why this is your only hope. This is Alfred's first heart which is also pure, as he was young when he lost it. It is a living fire engulfed in ice. Theoretically, when combined with your heart, the ice and fire magic would cancel each other out. In addition, the combined light would drive away the darkness preying on it, again, in theory."

"You don't _know_ if this would work, then?"

"Of course not! Nothing like this has ever happened before!"

"So, should I stay here, or should I confront Winter and end his reign?"

"I would like nothing more than for you to stay and be safe. But, I know you."

"I'm hardly heroic," he mused. "This quest is more something Alfred would get dragged into. Perhaps I am also fine with being safe with my friends."

"That makes me happy to hear," Pabbie smiled. "But, I will give it to you anyway, just in case you change your mind." He rolled over, stopping just at Ivan's feet. Hopping up, he threw back his arm and then, with a bit of magic to strengthen the push, shoved the gem into Ivan's chest.

He lost his breath for a few seconds, stood gasping while Pabbie stared on. Finally, he was able to gulp down some air, and he was racked with coughs.

"What the hell was that?"

"You can't keep a heart outside your body forever!"

"It's been on that damn necklace of yours for years!"

"You couldn't pull it off, trust me. It's safer this way, anyway."

Ivan's chest felt strained. "Is it… growing?"

"Of course. It was shrunken as an amulet. Now that it has a cavity to grow in, it'll get back to its normal size."

"And how am I supposed to remove it should I need to?"

"It shouldn't be too difficult!" Pabbie rolled to Ivan's back. He jumped again, this time whacking Ivan on the back. The heart fell out immediately.

"Don't do that!" he crouched down to pick up the blue object, now about the size of a closed fist. With little effort, he put the thing back where it belonged. "Well, it shouldn't be a problem as long as it doesn't fall out randomly."

Pabbie laughed nervously. "Anyway… you should probably get back to Alfred, don't you think?"

"So now you like him?"

He shrugged. "I can't stop you, you're an adult. I also can't stop you from going on your little journey north, either, should you choose."

"I don't think it'll be my choice," Ivan said. "The moment I tell Alfred, he'll want to set off immediately, I'm sure."

"Well, then perhaps you can keep it hidden for some time. Winter isn't currently a threat to North America, and Alfred needs to train. You cannot fail in this mission, or else Winter will be too strong for us to stop him."

Ivan nodded. "That's true. Alright, I'll wait until I think he's ready. I don't want him getting hurt, or, I guess, for the world to end. Thank you for telling me this, Pabbie."

"Sure thing. Now, get back to your lover!"

He flushed. "We're not lovers!"

"Not yet, anyway," he smiled knowingly. Ivan only shook his head, turning with a small wave and heading for Svedka. After saying goodbye to his other friends and enduring their scolds for leaving so soon, he departed. Enjoying the reprieve from constant noise, he sighed, patting Svedka on the back.

"Let's get back to Alfred, now, shall we? Hopefully he hasn't burned down the palace in our absence," he smiled softly. Svedka licked his friend's hand happily, more than excited to get back to the palatial stables where he was spoiled with ample carrots and vodka and brushings. Without looking back, Ivan set off down the mountain trail.

* * *

 **A/N: Late update is late. hey, friends, y'all should follow me on the tumblrs! I'm under the same name. i may post some other writing drabbley things, or you can just communicate with me there if you want to! :)**


End file.
